Only Human: Heroes
by Alpacalunch
Summary: Gotham was left to her own destruction and I hate it. I want to help Gotham to get better but now that she is sealed off from the mainland, it is going to be more difficult than ever. It is a struggle to even stay sane here. It pains me. It saddens me. It angers me. Even the government has abandoned us. We have no one but each other to survive. **Fourth part of Only Human series**
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha everyone. Alpacalunch here again. It's fun writing this one, just like the others. Anyway, have fun.**

* * *

_Day 22_

Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

EMPTY.

I cursed Jim in my head. If only he listened to me a week ago. We're too late. The nearest supermarket to the GCPD was already purged. All the items on the aisles were emptied. There were trashes of beer cans and wraps of snack bars scattered on the floor.

I kept on canvassing the area, who knows they may have left something behind. I walked and walked, getting angrier at each empty aisle I see. I hoped Troy found something on the other side. I brought him with me to scavenge for food. Malik is with Hassan. We take turns on who went out and who will stay with Malik. This week is his turn to stay at home.

"Gah!" an ugly scream escaped from me, creating an echo in the supermarket. Kid (the mute little girl) appeared when I turned around. We called her Kid, since we don't know what else to call her. I was readying my fighting stance while she was just standing there with a can in her hand. "Kid, you're scaring me!" I didn't even hear her walking behind me. I snatched the can from her hand. It was a can of cat food. "No, we don't eat this. Why are you here? You should be Hassan."

Then she acted like she's asleep. Her head tilted backwards, with her mouth hung open. That way she was telling me that Hassan was sleeping. He must be very exhausted, taking care of the kids. He didn't even have the audacity to get angry or scream at them.

Jim had given Hassan and me the task to house orphans and street children. Well, no. Not really. No one wants to take them, so I volunteered. Immediately, eleven children were shoved into our place. The place was actually Mrs. Weller's apartment. It was empty. We took the third floor. My old apartment was for my family and the other rooms were occupied the other eleven children. Rue and Troy took up one apartment as well, right next to us.

"Hey Troy!" I shouted, receiving a rude 'what' in response. "You found anything?"

He then appeared from one aisle. "I found these." He threw a blue colored item to my face and I caught it. Feminine pads! Thank you God.

"Take them all. What about tampons?"

"Got them all here," he sang, carrying a grocery bag. I peeked inside. There weren't that many. But at least there's something.

"But no food?"

"Nope."

I huffed miserably. "Let's go to the precinct. We need to distribute these."

* * *

"If we go there last week, there's a chance that foods are still there… we're too late," I ranted, placing a bag full with tampons and pads on one of the tables. I think its Alvarez's table.

"The reason I don't want to do it in the first place is because it's stealing," Jim reasoned, earning a bitter laugh from me. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed he rolled his eyes.

"That's like saying you won't kill, Jim." I knew I hit a sensitive spot because his lips were set in thin line and his eyes narrowed in a heated glare. He's angry and I'm not finish talking. "In case you haven't notice, we are on our own. The shops do not belong to anyone anymore. This is an emergency situation. We can take what we want unless someone else already put their name on it!"

"Get. Out." His nose flared in anger.

"If you need any help, you know where to find me." I grunted, turning around and took a few steps, before stopping. "Oh, and you are very welcome!" Then I walked a few steps before stopping again, returning to Alvarez's table, taking two packs of the pads. After that, I briskly stormed out of the building.

Once I was out, I stretched my arms up in the air and exhaled loudly on purpose. I need to calm myself down. Troy was on my left side while Kid was on my other side. "You know that he's the boss in this area, right?" he asked.

"Well, the boss in this area should wake up." I started to walk down the steps with them following me. "Three weeks. No help whatsoever from the government, like we're not important to them. Like we're just some bunch of measly dots. Easily gained and discarded. You know what they should have done?"

"Ugh. Here we go again," complained Troy. But I ignored him.

"They should have sent more boats and ferries the next day _after_ the bridge explosion. They should have sent more soldiers; the SWAT maybe. I don't care. I mean the criminals in Gotham would not last long against their high-tech and highly-trained military soldiers. They should have started to rebuild the fucking bridges since day one. I cannot comprehend the reason why they choose to ignore us… Because we chose to stay back? That's bullshit! The number of boats provided to accumulate the number of citizens in this city is not enough. Maybe they should go back to school to learn math!"

"Blah. Blah. Blah. You can get used to abandonment, at least."

My anger faded away and replaced with guilt. These street children has been struggling their whole life. I guessed things like this didn't really bother them. I never hear Troy complained unless he was bored. And he's always bored which pisses me off everytime he complained. The other children also never complained that they were hungry or in pain. But when I brought lunch (which was not much), they would inhale their meal quickly, an action that telling me that they were indeed starving.

About Kid… well… our interactions were minimal. She never asked for anything. Not that I know if she did. But what I noticed was that she is a martial artist. A few days ago, a boy bumped his fist on her shoulder and then she threw the boy, Judo-style. She also noticed if someone sneaked up behind her. Since she has limited facial expression, no one really know what she was thinking or feeling. The other children are now scared of her and refused to play with her. She was usually hanging out with the older kids, especially with Troy.

We used the usual shortcut path to home. In the alley, I jogged to one area. Crouching down, I took out the cat food that I took from Kid and opened it up. The fake flavoring smell of tuna attacked my noise and then came a few meows. Four kittens came out from their hiding and approached me. They followed the smell of the tuna. As I was about to pour the food out, a tiny hand strongly grabbed my wrist.

"This is for them," I slowly said to an upset Kid, jerking my arm away, pouring the food on the ground since there are no plates. With a grunt, I stood up. The scar from the shooting on my left thigh by one of Jerome's men sometimes tingled when I moved. I pointed at the picture of a cat on the can, and then pointed at the kittens. "Cat food." Then, I pretended to eat the cat food and then pretended to die. "Not for humans." I admitted that I exaggerated it; human couldn't possibly die eating cat food.

She furrowed her eyebrows, studying the can and then the kittens. Then, she pointed at the kitten and then pointed into her mouth.

"No! You can't do that!" I was surprised that she even thought of eating those kittens. She read my expressions and knew that I was angry so she lowered her gaze to the ground. Okay, with that face, of course I feel guilty for snapping at her. With a sigh, I passed her the can. It still has some inside. She tilted her head to look at me and I nodded towards the kittens. She bowed down and poured the remaining food for the kittens. "Come on. We don't have to wait for them to finish." I flashed a small smile but she just blinked. I don't think she ever smile or understand the meaning of a smile, and it saddened me. But I was curious as to why she was brought up with lack of human emotions. She's still a kid, probably eight or nine years old. Children her age should be reckless and likes to play and joke, but not Kid. She's one different child.

* * *

When we arrived, I walked straight to my apartment, pushing the door open and then shutting it close loudly. "I am under the impression that my dear wife is in a bad mood," Hassan said, as I threw my bag into the couch, then massaged the bridge of my nose. He was on the couch, leisurely reading an agriculture book.

"We were too late," I sharply stated and then turned around. "Gah!" I grabbed the nearest thing which is the table lamp on impulse as I saw another person. "Kid. Why are you still following me?" I asked, knowing that she didn't understand me. "Go to your room. Sleep." I pointed at her and then acted like I was sleeping.

She gave me a curt nod and walked away. I followed her trail, locking the door once she was out. Then I returned to the living room to Hassan.

"She likes you… and Troy. That's probably why she sneaked out and followed you guys," he replied, setting his book aside. "I apologized for letting her slip a…" he didn't finish his sentence because I straddled his lap and zealously attacked his lips with mine. He quickly responded to my action, kissing me with the same amount of passion, sliding his hands on my back. "I could get use to this," he murmured after I let go of his lips and gave eager pecks to his jaws, down to the side of his neck.

"Don't get this over your head," I said, softly biting an area of skin at his neck, earning a low hum from him. I feel frustrated and needed tension release.

I pulled his shirt off, revealing his smooth solid body. Running my hand down his chest, I placed soft caresses all around where my lips could reach. And then, a cry from the bedroom slowed down my movement.

Hassan chuckled, grabbing my waist and placed me on the couch, next to him. "Our son needs our attention now," he said, standing up to move to the bedroom while I leaned my head at the back of the couch in controlled annoyance.

I shut my eyes after taking off my sport hijab. I have been changing my headscarf style to sport hijab recently. It is far convenient to perform activities. Sometimes I put on a cap over it.

Malik's cries had stopped. The place turned silent. Actually all parts of Gotham are not that noisy anymore. No more traffics. No more busy streets. It was far too quiet. But it has been three weeks of silence in the city and I just got used to it. With the silence, gradually I was lulled to sleep.

But then I felt ticklish sensations on my cheeks. I hummed in contentment and let my body laid down on the couch as the sensations increased. A presence propped on top me. Smiling, I opened my eyes to greet my lover. "You know that you're not getting away after you started it, so please don't sleep yet, babe." His breath pooled against my neck when he said those words.

"Not planning to stop," I smiled, pulling him down for more kisses.

* * *

"Sarah!" Dee Dee called, followed by a rap of door knocking.

Thank God, we had finished our love making minutes ago and we were snuggling, bathing in each other's' presence on the small couch. "A minute, gigglemug!" I shouted, releasing myself from Hassan's embrace and grabbing my clothes. I smacked his arm, hissing at him to wear his clothes, before I opened the door for Dee Dee.

He picked up his boxers and jeans on the floor and put them on. I wore all of my attire as fast as I can, leaving my headpiece behind and rushed to the door, swinging it opened, greeting the blond girl.

"'Sup?" I asked, tucking a few of strands of hair behind my ears.

"It's story time," she reminded.

"It's not my turn to entertain you guys. This week Hassan is yours," I countered.

"But he's bad at reading stories."

"Hassan will read you the stories. Period. He'll be ready in a few minutes." With that I closed the door to her face. Hassan had already fully clothed when I got back inside. "You remember I said about not having ten kids?" He nodded at my question. "I, with full certainty, mean it. Maximum is two kids, or I think I'll be pulling my hair like crazy."

He grinned, embracing me tightly. "But the kids love you and I love you. That's what matters."

"Yeah. That, and you go to the kids for story time. Now, shoo."

* * *

_Day 44_

"Children! You ready to go?" I yelled from my door, banging at the wall. "Come on. Let's go now! Let's not waste time to spare. You said you want to go out." This week, it is my turn to watch the kids. They were bored because they had to stay in the apartment the whole time, so I decided to give them a 'field trip', to the hospital. I was actually wanted to visit Selina, but got no time, so I use this time to visit her.

"Where are we going?" a 7 year-old Madeline asked. A few other children tagged along with her.

"Hospital," I curtly replied as I set Malik comfortably in the baby carrier that was strap on me. Hassan was out, probably with Lucius or Jim. I rolled my eyes at the scared look on the children's faces. "And then we'll go to the precinct, meet the other kids..."

"Yay!" All of them chorused together, jumping excitedly.

"Okay. Sean, you take care of the six and seven year-olds. Rue, eight to ten. And Troy… uh, keep an eye on Kid, will ya? Don't let her wander off alone." Then I looked down at those doe-eyed eager children. "Listen to Sean, Rue and me, okay?"

All of them nodded in simultaneously. You guys better not making trouble, I said inwardly.

"All righty then. Keep those lines straight, and follow me!" I commanded. I instantly recalled the time when Uncle Nate bringing all of his nephews and nieces to a park nearby. I have no idea if he was still alive or not, but no one saw him anymore.

The children lined themselves according to their age. I marched at the upfront, them behind me and then the older kids behind them. Meanwhile, Kid walked alongside with Troy. You can never be too careful, even though the streets are empty. No cars, but there might be other potential danger.

St. Luke's Hospital was quite far on foot and since my left thigh throbbed once in a while, it started to become uncomfortable, but I held it in. Turning around, I checked the children. I smiled slightly because they were walking in straight lines. "Everybody good?" I questioned, walking backwards, receiving a few mumbles of yeses. I looked at the back at Troy and Kid. Both were furrowing their eyebrows. It was like they born with frown on their faces.

I sighed and turned around, facing the front. The hospital is now just a few blocks away. Thank God, I thought. Please let me arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Bruce and Alfred were about to leave the hospital when we entered. I'm now used to see Bruce in all black attire. I greeted them politely.

"Thank you for visiting Selina. She needs this," Bruce expressed. Ever since the bridge collapse, he changed. I mean everyone changed but he… he could have leave early but he is here. Jim mentioned how Bruce might feel responsible for this, because of a man name Ra's Al Ghul. He made this young man suffered. I don't know much in details but Bruce looked like he had grieved so much.

I forced a smile on my face, trying to see that everything's going to be fine. "No problem," I answered. He glanced at the children behind me. "Oh, meet my 'cadets'." I joked.

"I heard that you take all the orphans and street children."

"Yeah…" I have no words to say to him and Alfred. "We better go. I had to bring the children to the precinct after this. They want to play with the other kids."

"Very well. See you."

"See you. You too, Alfred," I bid my goodbye. Alfred gave me a nod and then both of them walked out of the hospital. I noticed how Kid was eyeing Bruce until he disappeared out the door, which made me raise my eyebrow.

"Huh…" I muttered to myself.

Oh well... She may be has a puppy-love crush on him. After all, the young Wayne is very attractive.

* * *

Selina's back was at me as she snuggled in the covers. I know she heard me coming here. When she stayed in my apartment with Ivy, she always knew when I snuck up behind her. She said that she memorized the sound of my footsteps. The boots I'm wearing today are not particularly silent.

"I know you're awake," I stated. But there was still no response from her.

I think she already grasped the fact that the doctor here couldn't help her anymore. She can't walk anymore, but Bruce still wanted to help her, giving her all the things she need. I bit the inside of my cheeks as I think of ways to cheer her up. Even I almost lost hope, if not for Hassan and Malik, I would have gone crazy. I glanced down at my baby, safely tucked in my arms.

"I… uh…" I slowly started. Then I changed my voice to a higher tone. "You know what happened to me this morning? I was changing Malik's diapers, and then he peed on me. Right on my face and Hassan just laughed at me." I chuckled lightly and then peered at Selina, who hasn't budged ever since I walked into the room.

"I almost drink his pee," I added. But still no response causing me to let out a sigh. "Has Tabitha visited you? I could ask Jim to allow her to come to this place to see you." I arose from the uncomfortable chair, when she turned her body around to face me.

"You don't have to do that. I'm okay," she softly said.

"Okay. You need anything?"

"Nothing that you can give me," she countered. Damn, she's strong.

"Well, ask me something that I can give you then. A can of tuna or something…"

"I don't need anything from you." She almost looked angry, but I persisted. She was just blocking me out and I need her to let me in.

"Okay. I'll wait for… eight more minutes until you think of what you want." I sat back down. I cannot stay here that long because I had to go to bring the kids.

I suppressed a smile as she rolled her eyes, thinking that her old self is back. But then she turned her back towards me which made me frown. Okay. Eight more minutes on this hard stool. Great.

* * *

_Day 66_

My eyes opened. It's still dark outside. I shifted my eyes from the window to the watch sitting on the night stand.

2.33a.m.

I thought I heard something, that's why I was awake. Hassan was still sleeping soundly beside me. Malik as well, in his cot. Pulling out a handgun from under my pillow, I rose from the bed.

There was that sound again. Footsteps. Very light footsteps. Are the kids awake?

Silently, I tiptoed to the bedroom door, cupping my right ear against it to listen to the sounds again. I slipped my gun into my pants and get a belt of throwing knives; that was hidden inside my ugly brown storage seat. I placed my ear against the door again. Nothing was heard. Slowly, I twisted the knob, opening the door a bit. It was dark and I saw no one, unless they were hiding within the shadows.

"Anyone there?" I uttered with full cautiousness. There was no response. My heart sped up when I noticed that the window was opened. I closed my bedroom door, scanned my apartment meticulously. Only with the moonlight that I could make out the place. "Kid?" Maybe it was her, sneaking in. Last time, after Subh prayer, I found her sleeping in the couch.

With alert steps, I skidded towards the couch to check for her. But she was not there. Then, I saw a shine from the corner of the room. "Who's there?" I demanded.

"No worries, no worries," a person caroled. Something was thrown to me and I caught it. My wedding ring? I remembered I placed it and the kitchen counter last night when I helped Hassan with his little agriculture project.

Then I heard a movement and looked back up. A woman with a bizarre silver hairstyle jumped professionally and swiftly out of the window. I ran to the window with the ring in my hand. "Hey!" I furiously shouted. She hopped and swung from one place to another. "Give me back my ring!" I threw the one in my hand towards her. I knew that one was not mine. Why? Because it doesn't _feel_ like mine. Suddenly, the ring that I just threw popped in a small explosion.

What the…

"What's going on?" Hassan appeared behind me. He was worried. He looked out at the window as the woman somersaulted in glee. Her laughs could be heard in the distance.

"My ring… She stole my ring," I breathed, feeling unhappy.

"Are you hurt?" He turned me to face him, checking my figure for any injuries.

"My ring…"

"Come here," he consoled, dragging me from the window. He locked the window and returned to me.

"I should have put it in the room, in the drawers. I'm an idiot…"

"Babe, you don't have to worry about that."

"That ring is meaningful. It's about you and me."

"You and me is about you and me. That's enough."

"I know you would say that." I smiled bitterly. "But if I saw her again, I'll grab her collar and demand for my ring, maybe shake her up a bit, you know… and you can't stop me, okay?"

"Duly noted." He pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now, let's rest. We have a long boring day tomorrow."

* * *

_Day 77_

"The bands are getting strong. It's gonna be anytime until they'll start to expand territories," Jim grunted, massaging his temple. We were out of wits. We can't rely on the government anymore. We are our only hope. We have to survive with what we have here.

It was more than two months since government declared Gotham City as off-limits. We have barricades now around the area where GCPD took over. We put marks on each building using blue spray paint; _GCPD_, our territory symbol. There are more than a hundred people under GCPD's protection. We do have small gangs tried to infiltrate and take over our territory, which we managed to shoo away. _At least, for now._

However we have problems. We are low in ammo and food and this shows that we are almost vulnerable to threats. If the big gangs tried to attack us, then we would than no chance. If Oswald or Barbara decided to attack us, we'll be dead. They are very comfortable now than they ever be before No Man's Land. We are in their world and they got the upper hand. They chose not to attack us; we're lucky. I surmised it's because they have some weird relationship with the GCPD, especially with Jim.

"We need to start making our own weapons," I suggested. "Haven't you watch any apocalypse movies?" I said again with a light humor. But he didn't find it funny so I returned back serious. "It's back to Stone Age. We make weapons. We hunt. We gather. We put marks on places, warning others that this is our territory… We have to be prepared for _anything_."

"Bullock and Lucius said the same thing," replied Jim, taking a sip of his whiskey. Dark circles and stress lines were prominent on his face. He almost looked like he lost hope. We were inside his office. Just the two of us.

I don't want him to lose hope.

"Jim… I'm scared." I picked my nails in nervousness. "I never show it to anyone ever since this island was sealed off, but I'm fucking terrified. I don't want to stay here. I hated that we could not get into that boat that night. I have a baby here… and things could happen."

"I'm scared too. But we keep on going," he murmured. I felt a bit at eased to know that he still want to survive and protect the people. I know he was trying very hard to keep hopes up for the people and more to himself.

"We keep on going," I echoed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 87_

Our living room is half-filled with boxes of soil. At first, Hassan's _little_ project was placed on the roof but the pigeons were disrupting the plantation so we placed the pots in a cage. Some of them we kept in the living room, near the window. I can't stop thinking about what could we do to get more food. I need to eat to produce milk. We were lucky that Mrs. Weller's kitchen was stuffed with food but we have to eat in small rations so that we could have food for a longer time.

Scarecrow and his cronies attacked the Green Zone in the middle of the night, stealing our food and medical supplies. We got a couple of officers murdered as well. Hassan and I have our own food stocks separately in our apartment. If we gave them ours, the children and my family would starve. So I didn't. They still have leftovers, enough for a week. If they really are starving, then I will send them a few.

I heard that Alfred had radioed Wayne's staffs at the mainland. The helicopter will arrive in few hours. That gave me hope. I mean… they could sneak us out, right? At least, the sick ones first. Or the children.

A few days after Gotham City became No Man's Land, there were media choppers hovering over the city. Not close enough so that we could hear them but those flying planes irritated me. I feel like they were just broadcasting us suffering here like savages. Now, the sky is empty. It hasn't even rain in a long time.

I wondered if the arrival of the helicopter would attract other gangs.

Hassan and I have our own two-way radio transceiver, so that we could communicate. Even though I'm at home, I know what happened outside. It was his turn with the GCPD and he just informed me about the help coming a few minutes ago after my Zuhr prayer.

A sudden rap of knocking made me halted my movement. I put aside the cardigan that I was sewing and approached the door. If it's the children, they would have called my name. "Yes?" I shouted.

"I-I need some h-help." A hesitant nervous male voice said. It must be someone who stays at a different floor. Cautiously I opened the door.

A man was holding his bleeding hand in pain. I think he stayed at the first floor. He was not my old neighbor but people who remained in Gotham raided people's houses and stayed in them. So I don't know about him. I quickly rushed him in and closed the door without saying anything. I grabbed the first aid and suturing kit beside the TV.

"I-I was opening a-a-a can of bean, and I a-accidentally cut m-myself," he explained.

I kept silent as I stopped the bleeding and cleaned his wound. It was quite deep but does not need stitching. The wound was on his palm, on the thenar, downwards to his wrist. His jacket sleeve was on the way so I lifted it up, revealing a greenish blue bruise. The man quickly covered the bruise with his other hand.

His action is familiar. I stared at the young man's nervous face.

"I'm Sarah," I began as I put on ointment before the dressing.

"I-I know. E-Everyone in this b-b-building know y-you. I'm J-Juan," he forced a smile, despite what I just saw.

"You stay downstairs alone?"

His face changed. I believed he knew what I was talking about. He turned his head to the side and I noticed another bruise on his collar bone, peeking out from his collar. I shifted my eyes from the bruise and focused on the dressing, smoothening it out.

"There. It's done," I said. He expressed his gratitude and was about to stand up but I grabbed his wrist, the one with the bruise.

He flinched and dropped back on the couch. "Who did that to you?" I demanded, lifting his sleeve to reveal the ugly bruise.

"N-N-No one. I-I-I am a c-clumsy p-p-person." He pulled away from my hold. He didn't even look at me while answering. His eye movements trained on the floor, shifting side to side.

"Then why are you hesitating to answer my previous question?" I probed. He lowered his gaze to his lap. "That cut was not an accident, isn't it?"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Juan, are you okay?" came a soft concern voice.

I walked to the door and swung the door open, wanting to know the person. A bleached hair woman was standing by the door with a worried expression on her face. The real color of her hair was showing at the roots. A brunette. Her large eyes were looking for Juan and when she found him, she walked into my place to his side.

"I was worried. Waking up after my nap to find out that you were missing. I thought you were playing cards with the guy next door, then I saw the blood on the counter top," she blurted. They must have promised with each other that if they have a problem, they would go to me.

"He's fine now." I said, but was studying the woman. Could she be the one who beat him? "You are…"

"Beth. I'm Beth."

I nodded at her answer.

"We're engaged, but this happens. You know, we were supposed to get married a month ago."

"Are you Christian? There's a minister at the GCPD…"

"No, it's fine. As long as we have each other," she cut me off, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Okay then. We better get going. Thank you so much for what you did to him."

"No problem." I forced the corners of my lips upwards. They walked out of my apartment and I shut it and locked it. "Juan and Beth." I removed the transceiver from my belt and radioed Hassan. "I think there may be a domestic abuse situation in our apartment building."

* * *

"_Abuse?!_" Beth shrilled. She was sitting straight at first but now she was leaning forward, tilting her head a bit. Her eyes were blazing with anger. "I love him. He is my life. My everything. Everything I did is for him."

"Why don't you tell me about the bruises on his body?" Bullock probed. "We have enough problems as it is, so don't make this harder for both of us!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What bruises?"

This woman is good at acting. I almost fell for her words. Jim and I were watching from the other room through the two way mirror.

"The only answer is he's hitting himself then. But that's not it. He's scared of you. You neighbor says that Juan has changed since last month. Remember? You were supposed to get married last month."

"I never hit him," she persevered.

"Neighbor said that your fiancé seemed different. He jumped every time he heard a loud noise. Must have something to do with what happened at home."

"I _never_ hit him. I love Juan."

Juan's force smiles and his bruises appeared in my mind. That does it. I stomped my feet out of the room, ignoring Jim's call. Then, I charged in the interrogation, slamming the door open.

"He was petrified to even tell me he's living with you," I snapped.

"You," barked Beth, her eyes flared in rage. "Juan was different after he was treated at your place. He doesn't want to talk to me. You seduced him!"

I scoffed in disbelief. What the actual fuck?

Then she screamed that Juan is hers, and that he belongs to her. I warily looked at Bullock. He was slightly signaling me to be cautious at the angry woman.

"You're trying to take him away from me!" Beth was screaming profanities and insults to me continuously.

She seemed obsessed with Juan. Amongst her shouting, she mentioned about dying her hair blond because Juan preferred it that way. That sounded absurd to me. Suddenly, she stood up, causing the chair to fall down and stormed towards the door. I tried to stop her by holding her wrist, but she slapped my face in an instant. I shoved her against wall, my hand gripped her shoulder while gritting my teeth. The pain on my cheek was still fresh and hot.

"_How dare you_?" I snarled. My fingers were biting against her skin. No doubt she was wincing because my hold.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling against my grip. Bullock held my arms, trying to pull me away but I pushed the woman harder on the wall.

Jim came in short after.

"Let her go, Sarah," he said. Gradually I unhand Beth and stepped back, still glaring my eyes at her. "Bethany," Jim talked to her. "For the time being until this case is over, you and Juan will live separately."

"What? _No_! Just because what this turban woman said? She seduced my man."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's not a turban, by the way."

Then she did something unexpected. She pulled out a gun that hidden in her sock. We were alarmed when she pointed the gun at us, wailing it wildly. "Don't get too close," she warned. Then she tipped her head towards the door. Bullock, Jim and I slowly walked out with her followed the last. There weren't many officers in the precinct at the moment. But the ones at the main hall, quickly pulled their firearms out at the threat.

"Where is my Juan? I don't think he's at home now."

She is correct. Juan is at a different interrogation room with Detective Harper.

"Tell me where he is or I'll start shooting!"

"He's safe," Jim reassured.

"Where is he?!"

She pulled the trigger and the wall behind us was hit. Due to the missed target, we now know that she's a bad shooter but we still have to be careful and alert. If continuously fired at us in random, someone will get hit.

With her action now, she's a felon for an attempt to shoot a civilian and two law enforcers.

"I need my Juan." She was clearly restless. "Give me my Juan!"

"Ma'am. Put the gun down. We can talk," Jim coaxed, his right hand raised towards her, trying to calm her down, trying to tell her that we won't do anything to harm her.

Instead of calming down, she shrieked in rage and opened fire again. Twice this time and both missed again. One hit the wall and another hit a chair in front of me. I could tell that she was targeting me.

"I. Need. My. Ju…"

A shot cut her off. She was hit on her side, causing her to gasp in pain. But she was still pointing her gun towards us. Her other hand pressed on the bleeding wound. The blood flowed out fast and that is not a good sign. She bared her clenched teeth, staring at me with full hatred.

"Beth, you're hurt," I said.

I noticed a flashed of emotional pain in her eyes. "Juan and I… belong… together. No one… can separate us." She was about to pull the trigger. I know it. And I'm ready to duck down. However, before she did, the woman fell down on the floor.

"Oh my God…" I whispered. "Is she dead?" I rushed to her. There was a huge spot of blood on her navy green blouse. Her eyes were no longer angry; instead they were shut tightly. Her mouth hung open as she breathed heavily.

In a blink, I snatched her gun and slid it away. She opened her eyes and glared at me. I wanted to check her wound but she slapped my hand away. I could hear Bullock commanding the officers to call for a doctor. The woman still refused me to check up on her.

"Let me see the wound," I demanded.

"Don't touch me, you filthy slut," she retorted, spitting her saliva at me. If she wasn't injured, I would have strike a blow with my fist on her face. But I held myself, seeing the blood on her top.

"_Look_. If you and Juan belong together, if you don't wanna die, then let me check on the gunshot wound." As much as I hate her for the domestic abuse, I can't let her die.

I could tell she was weighing her options but the problem is she doesn't have any. She turned her head away from me and placed her hand away from the wound. She was giving me permission, so I raised her blouse. The bullet was about two inches deep. She doesn't really have thick meat so the bullet might hit vital organ.

"How far is the doctor?" I asked Bullock.

"He's on the way. Can you do anything for now?" he replied. I checked Beth's pulses and her heartbeat rocketed.

Then I became hesitant. "I-I've never pulled out a bullet… and I'm not qualified to…"

"Can you do it or not?" Bullock interjected. I blinked rapidly. What if I make a wrong step? I have seen Edward Nygma and Bruce Wayne removed bullets in surgeries, and I helped them, but I have never perform them alone.

"No. I can't…" I was scared. What if she died because of me? "But we have to keep pressing the wound. Tell the doctor to come faster."

* * *

Gutierez, one of the patrol officers, send Juan and I back to our apartment. Juan was silent along the way. Back in the precinct he was silent as well. But he was surprised when he saw Beth with a wound underneath her ribs. The doctor had performed the surgery at the morgue lab. I had helped. Now she was unconscious and was sent to St. Luke's Hospital with guards. I stared down at the dried blood on my sleeves and sighed in distress.

I remembered after the surgery was over, Juan was staring at Beth with a longing stare. I couldn't blame him. She may be a villain to him in the past month but I believed that they must have sweet moments before. He loved her. And I understand his feelings. How painful it is to experience how dark your lover is. How bad you want to save your lover and want them to return to their old selves.

Once we arrived, I thanked Gutierez for giving us a lift and bid him goodbye. I was still basking in this depressing feelings, when I heard a loud relieved sigh.

"Finally, it's over," Juan uttered. His stutters were missing, so I quickly snapped my head towards him. "I'll be at my apartment. Ciao."

His attitude is different.

Then, he dragged his feet into the building while stretching his neck left and right. Since I was still flabbergasted, I let him walked a few steps. Then I dashed to him, catching his wrist, the one with the bruise, again.

"Ah! Hey, careful there! It still hurts," he exclaimed, jerking his arm away from me.

"You weren't mistreated," I stated as I tried to comprehend what is happening.

"You are the one who said I was. I didn't say anything false. I never lied." He was smirking slightly. "I just need to get rid of her and I know the person who can help." His now confident eyes trained at me, while shivers ran down my spine. "A nosy neighbor."

* * *

Beth was shot because of my mistake. Oh God, please forgive me. This is entirely my fault.

"She was an obsessive bitch. I cannot survive with her. She just won't let me go," the man in front of me revealed. He took off his jacket and draped it on his right shoulder. "It was actually quite difficult to explain to her how I suddenly want to wear jacket at all times and refused to have sex."

"You staged everything. You hit yourself. You cut yourself. You're one good actor," I spat, hating him and myself for this situation.

"Why, thank you." He bowed a bit. "I'm a theatre actor, though I always play unimportant roles," he nonchalantly said.

"I'm bringing you back to the station." Grabbing his shirt, I dragged him out of the building. He yelped and tried to get free but his strength is not equal to mine. He's very scrawny and not muscular.

Physically he is not dangerous but he's manipulative. He made me arrest a woman who doesn't hurt him and now she's severely injured.

"Sarah. Come on. Think about it. For what evidence are you arresting me for? Stuttering? Having bruises on my body?" he persuaded. But I disregarded his words, keep on dragging him into the streets.

After a while, he gave up struggling and let me shoved him into the alley. I used the shortcut. When we set our feet into the precinct, Jim was surprised to see us.

"What's going on here? Sarah, what are you doing?" he questioned, looking at Juan and I back and forth.

I harshly pushed Juan forward. "He tricked me. He tricked us. He was not abused by Beth," I grimly explained.

That prick had the audacity to put a façade.

"I-I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking a-a-about." He peered at me in fear.

"Don't listen to his crap. He's acting the victim," I yelled.

Then, Jim pulled me away to talk privately. He was confused; it was written all over his face. "I don't understand. First, you helped him and now, you're accusing him?"

"That man right there planned all this. He knows what Beth would do if they got separated. He used me."

"How do you know about this?"

"He lost his stutter and he said that he needed to get rid of her by using me."

I shifted my gaze from Jim to the scrawny man. He was still in his act; looking nervous and jumpy. He even hid the bruise on his arm with his other hand. What a fucking good actor. Why do I always let myself tricked by these sorts of men?

* * *

"You're releasing him?" I reprimanded as I heard the news from Hassan. Juan was interrogated in the precinct while I returned home to the children. Rue and Sean were doing a great job taking care of the little ones. Hassan had just updated me on Juan's situation via the radio transceiver and I didn't like the news, not one bit. "Why?" I pressed.

"Juan convinced them that Beth would sooner or later be violent to him, because of trying to get away. I mean we can see how she behaved today."

"Fuck."

"Sarah, Malik might hear you." He scolded, reminding me that no cursing in front of our baby. "And Jim didn't see Juan as a threat."

"Yeah, but he… he's a manipulative asshole." I countered, saying a bad word again. "We could have solved this properly without anyone got hurt." I remembered an unconscious Beth.

"I'm sorry that this happened. Do you want me to come home?"

_Yes, please_. I almost said it out loud.

"No, you don't have to. The precinct needs more people," I reluctantly rejected his offer, even though I really wanted to be held in his embrace right now.

* * *

It's here. The helicopter from Wayne Enterprise is here. I was playing with Malik when it came, trying to forget about Juan and Beth. The other children are in my place as well, playing among themselves. Everyone dashed to the window to see the flying vehicle. Meanwhile, Troy and Kid was resting on the couch, napping. Troy was sitting with his head leaned back against the back of the couch and Kid used his thigh as a pillow.

The longer they spend time together, the more similar they look. They looked like siblings, but Troy has a Caucasian appearance while Kid is East Asian.

"Look, baby. That's a helicopter." Then I imitated the sound of it. The helicopter flew over us towards the GCPD building and made a turn, causing it to disappear from our peripheral vision.

"Can we go to the roof to see the helicopter?" Willow, an eight-year old asked, jumping eagerly. Her hands were clasped together, hoping for permission from me.

I nodded and then all of them dashed out of the place, no doubt running up the stairs. Sean and Rue rushed out with them too. "Don't push each other!" I screamed, while walking out towards the staircase. I don't want to attend a few injured crying brats and had to appease them. When I was just a few more steps to reach the top floor, I suddenly heard a loud explosion. In reflex, I jogged up the stairs and burst the door open. The smell of burnt gunpowder and smoke reached my nostrils. The children were near the ledge; all squatting down with their hands blocking their ears.

From a far, I saw a trail of smoke and no helicopter. What had happened?

"The helicopter was shot down!" Mateo, a close friend of Willow yelled.

"What?" I breathed out. The sound of the helicopter must have alerted all the gangs. The only people possible to attack the helicopter are Oswald and Barbara, since they have more and heavy firearms. Based on the trail of the smoke, the helicopter went south and fell on a different territory. This is bad. "Okay children, show's over. Get back inside!"

"Yikes. That sounds like bad news, isn't it?" someone behind me said. I furrowed my brow at his voice.

"Come on, children. Walk faster," I shouted urgently, ignoring the man. They ran past me to the stairwell. When all of them are in, I closed the door and finally turned around, but I didn't lift my head up to see the man.

Juan stepped in front of me, blocking my way. I glanced up to his face. "Hi, neighbor," he dare to greet me casually.

"I don't have anything to say to you. The only one that wants to speak with you is my fist," I retorted, hugging Malik tightly. "But it's occupied right now. You're lucky." I briskly walked around him, down the stairs to my apartment.

* * *

"Hassan, speak to me," I radioed my husband instantly as I reached my apartment. I was certain that the GCPD will go down to the helicopter to retrieve the supplies. I'm worried. Everyone will go to that fallen chopper as well.

"The chopper was blasted. We're on our way to the Lo Boyz territory. It fell at their place," he responded.

"Be careful. We're low on ammo."

"I will."

I stared at Malik at my front in the baby carrier. He was staring at the transmitter intently. I think he recognized his father's voice. I couldn't help but worry about my husband's safety. "Now, let's pray for your daddy's safety, shall we?" I softly said to my baby, as I walked into the bedroom, leaving the children by themselves in the living room.

* * *

When Hassan arrived home, I immediately hugged him in tight embrace. I can't help but feeling anxious for him. I don't want to lose him.

"Thank God," I murmured against his clothes. "You're okay."

"I'm here. I'm here." He consoled, rocking back and forth slightly. "I got some painkillers. The scar on your thigh tingled sometimes right?"

I nodded, pulling away slightly to see his face. "You said in the radio that you have something to tell me."

He stared at me hesitantly after I reminded him about it. His facial expression just made my anxiety came back. "Good news is we got the supplies… Bad news is Penguin and Tabitha were there. We lost a few men. But Penguin and Tabitha were fighting amongst themselves. She was killed. And she had mentioned that Penguin had killed Butch."

What? But Butch had turned to Grundy and Grundy can't die. If Butch is really dead, then what about Nygma? I have no idea if he was still here or escaped the city after the bridge exploded. The location of Lee as well. But I hoped both of them are at the mainland.

"I know you still worried about that Nygma guy and Lee, that's why I don't want it hide it from you."

Many things flooded my mind. "Thank you for telling me this," I weakly smiled and then pecked his lips.

* * *

_Day 88_

I was informed about the appearance of little boy who walked a long way to the GCPD territory. He mentioned that he has brothers and sisters that were imprisoned and forced to work by armed men. My heart throbbed as I heard the information. How could they force children to work under poor condition?

Jim decided to help the other children from the prisons. And they'll do it today. Hassan joined in the rescue team as well.

Not only we had stock up our food and medical supplies, apparently we have ammo as well. Bruce stole some of Penguin's weaponry yesterday. The captain of GCPD had gone to the Sirens to get help from Barbara to lend us some vehicles to bring the children.

I also know that Jim and Lucius were preparing a protected place for the people. It will be a great housing for the people, with more security than any other place in the Green Zone aka GCPD's territory.

After Hassan left, I decided to go to the hospital to visit Selina and to check on Beth after Asr prayer. I really want to talk to Beth after what happened. I want her to believe that I didn't seduce Juan. I carefully strapped Malik in the baby carrier. He was babbling and cooing in a good mood. I felt grateful that we stocked up baby food before and we have about a month worth baby food in our cupboard. He still drinks my breastmilk but since I eat less, my breast produced less and less milk.

I just hoped that Hassan's little farming project work. At least, I could feed Malik some blended vegetables. As usual, I brought the children with me and they obediently walked in straight lines, marching to the hospital.

* * *

Beth's eyes fired up with hatred once she saw me entered the room. She tried to move but the police handcuff refrain her from doing so. Her wound was also affected by the sudden movement. She fell back on her bed with a groan of pain, pressing her hand to her side.

"I want to talk to you," I started carefully. I had asked one of the nurses to hold Malik for me at the lobby. I remained standing at the foot of the bed.

"You stole him from me! Wait till I got my hands on you," she fumed. The doctors and nurses had informed me about her 'homicidal plans' to me. They had to give her sedatives, because she kept on screaming to kill me.

"I didn't. Juan himself wanted to separate with you."

"_Lies! _He loved me. But if it wasn't for you…"

"Oh, shut up. You know it. You know that he doesn't love you anymore. You're trying to find someone else to blame," I snapped.

"No." She persisted. Tears of frustration pooled in her eyes. The feeling of pity tugged my heartstrings. Her chest was raising and lowering in deep pants. Her abhorrence towards me must have been very high.

"Yes. You know it. Then why would he fake a DV? I've never talk to him until he came to my door with a bleeding hand!" I realized that I had raised my voice so I took a few deep breaths. This time I lowered my voice. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. Heck, my ex never loves me. He never even says the three words and it was hurtful. I was only a rebound. I was just a rebound."

She narrowed her eyes at me, trying to detect any lies in my words.

"Look…" I moved to her slowly.

"Don't come near me!"

I stopped my advance. "Look, Beth. You're hurting. More than what I had experienced. You need a friend." Then she pulled up the blanket and covered herself, ignoring me completely. "I'll come again tomorrow."

I received no response.

Then I moved to the next two beds; to the other person that I want to see. I know Selina was listening to everything. I was told that she tried to kill herself with a scalpel this morning. She must have suffered so much to think that she wanted to end her own life. I don't know if I should tell her about Tabitha's death. But since she had a rough day, I decided not to. She was looking at the window after I slid opened the curtains.

"Hey, Selina. I brought you something." I sat on her bed, pulling out a book. "Since you can't watch TV, maybe you can read this."

I placed it on her stomach. She picked it up, running her fingers on the title of the book. The title has three different font styles and sizes, which made it visually catching.

"Raiders of the Lost Ark…" she softly read. "I don't like books. TV is much better." She returned the book to me.

"Well then, I could read it to you," I suggested, opening the book, making myself comfortable on the bed. Maybe Beth could listen to it as well, I thought. I fully slid the curtains opened, so that I could see her, before returning to Selina. "I only have about ten minutes and mind you, I'm a great story teller."

* * *

I haven't finish reading the first page of the book when I heard static sound from my radio receiver. "Sarah? You there?"

My heart sped up at the urgency of his voice. I instantly imagined that something bad had happened. "Hassan. Are you okay?" I responded after grabbing the radio.

"We're attacked," he responded, causing a shaky exhale escaped from my lips. "We're on our way to the Green Zone but Captain Gordon and Detective Bullock with a few other kids were left behind."

I stood up immediately, causing the book on my lap to fall on the bed. No… we need Jim. How can we survive without him?

"Sarah?" he called. "We're not turning back. We have to save these children first. We already radioed Lucius and Alfred about the situation."

"Understood." I closed my eyes as I thought of how to save my friends. Oswald had put on a price on Jim's life for the fight yesterday. I heard a bitter laugh coming from Selina so I snapped my eyes at her.

"I know that look. Sarah, the Savior Wanna-be," she jeered. I bit the inside of my cheek at her taunt. "What are you going to do?"

I wasn't impressed by the calling name she gave to me. "I'm going to the Sirens."


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 88_

When the patrol officers at the Green Zone informed us the good news, I want no more than to rush out to greet them. Lucius had done preparing a place for the people in the Green Zone to stay. It was a huge apartment building. I was already at there, with the children and Malik. An hour ago, I had rushed to the Sirens, meeting Barbara and pleaded her to help Jim.

_"You're becoming like him. You need to stop caring over other people," she remarked, smirking maliciously. Though there was something unreadable in her eyes. Perhaps… sadness?_

_"Jim is not just other people," I answered, not backing down. "The history between the both of you is… bizarre and painful for you. And I know you've just lost the most important person you have. But please. Help us get him back."_

She agreed and it didn't even take that long to convince her. I guessed it must be my desperate pleas or maybe she still care for that captain. After that I returned to the hospital to take the children to the new housing. After all, they're going to have new friends. The new children might need other children to adapt in the new environment. I suspect that after what happened in the three months, they must have been afraid of adults.

I smiled as I saw Lucius waiting at the entrance as well. He was worried as well. Black trucks and vans arrived outside the gate. Officers as well as children exited the vehicles one by one and we welcomed them with open arms. Though this would mean that there more mouths to feed. I saw Hassan led a few children up the stairs.

"Look, Malik. Daddy's here," I spoke to my son. He saw him and raised his chubby hands towards my husband, babbling loudly. Hassan heard his rambles and waved at us, talking something to the children. Then they waved at us as well. Malik let out a cry in irk, trying to reach for his father.

Uh-oh, he must be jealous.

I shushed him gently, saying that his father loves him. But he won't stop crying. I didn't stop caressing his head, and bouncing my body to comfort him. "It's okay, little one. I know you're frustrated."

"What's wrong?" Hassan approached us once he heard Malik's wails.

"I believe he's jealous," I chuckled. "Here, hold him. He won't stop crying. He loves you more than me."

Hassan took Malik and cradled him in his arms. And then he immediately stopped crying. The nerves of this baby! My inner self ranted.

The children that was with Hassan, approached him to greet Malik. But Malik was being anti-social (which is very new to me) and refused to face the children. He just snuggled in Hassan neck. I shook my head amusingly at his actions.

"You made it," I heard Lucius said. I turned around and saw my friends returned, with Barbara not so far behind. He shook hands with Jim in relieved. "You had me worried. All sorts of chatter out about people hunting you down for Penguin's reward money."

"Well, they'll just have to try harder," Jim responded. Overconfidence, eh?

"He did have help from the unlikeliest of places. You're welcome," Barbara said. Then she shifted her gaze to me. "Actually, it was Sarah who begged me to help. She drove to Sirens alone."

"No, I..." I wanted to give a blunt lie but was cut off.

"What?" Hassan blurted out.

I could feel Hassan's stare at the side of my face. "The past is the past. You guys are safe. Now, let's move on. Come on," I said quickly. "Let's check inside, shall we?" I walked inside the gate in brisk.

I heard them followed me inside. Jim was complimenting the place. I won't deny that the apartment building was a very suitable place to accommodate the number of people in the Green Zone.

"250 apartments. Running water, hot and cold," Lucius explained. I'm glad that he found this place. I saw the children that I take care of talking with the children who had just arrived. "Gas. No electricity yet."

"Is there a bar?" Bullock asked. Of course, he would ask that question. Maybe he should visit Sirens once in a while to buy 'time'.

"Once the kids we liberated moved in, word got out pretty fast that there was a place to live in the city. Citizens are heading here in droves. This place will be full by sundown."

That's good news. It was wonderful to know that people trust the GCPD to help them. It was wonderful that we could show that there is goodness in this sick city island.

"Then we'll find another," Jim said. Then a family of three came approached him and expressed their gratitude to him and what he did for the citizens. I smiled with pride and satisfaction. We can do this. It's possible to rebuild the city.

"Seriously?" Barbara voiced out after the family walked away. She looked offended by the family, still harboring negative feelings to Jim. "I'll see you around, killer." She walked away, after giving a pointed look to him. "We have some unfinished business, you and I."

* * *

"Okay, kids. It's up to you if you wanna move here or stay with us," I said to the eleven children that I had taken under my wings. Then I turned to the Gate Street children. "You guys, too."

"Me staying with other a hundred plus individuals?" Troy exclaimed. "I prefer where I'm staying. The bed's comfy."

"I think that's for the better," I mumbled. We can't risk Troy trying to pick up fights everyday with the residents. "What about the rest?" I asked out loud.

"I want to move here. There are more friends… but I don't want to leave you, Sarah," Willow said.

I smiled at her cuteness. "I could always visit you, Willow."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?"

"And read us stories?"

"And read you stories," I answered. They looked to be weighing their options carefully. "You can stay or move. It's your choice."

* * *

The next day, children decided to move except for the Gate Street kids. I passed their food rations to the Lucius since he's in charge of the living condition of the people in Haven. On the other hand, I felt relieved they have a safer place. At least, Haven is guarded. Our apartments have no guards.

Troy didn't even hide his happiness when the other children moved to Haven. He must have been irritated by their presence. He kept on singing, "no brats, no whining," by himself. And he also decided to nitpick me today, trying to get me angry. He was throwing the pebbles of fertilizer on my forehead. We were doing our scheduled plant time, as Hassan instructed us to do. He was crouching in front of me with a bed of soil between us. After a few seconds, I have had enough. So I grabbed his hair and shoved his face to the soil.

I could hear Rue gasped beside me. Troy slowly raised his head up. Anger was evident on his face. His fair skin face was now decorated with dirt. He spat out soil that had entered his mouth.

"Now, Troy. You should think of your actions next time, or there'll be consequences," I casually said, smirking slightly. Sean burst into fits of laughter that he had hold on.

"Shut up!" Troy bellowed at Sean, who immediately clamped his mouth. Troy wiped his face with his shirt which hung not so tightly anymore against his body. I used to joke at his choice of wardrobe because I know he was showing off his muscles. But now, since food supplies are low and we had to control our consumption, his muscles are not so prominent anymore. "Sarah, a fight. I want a fight."

"Why am I not surprised?" I rolled my eyes. "Sure." His face turned into pure joy at my answer. "You could have asked, instead of throwing me things. Rue, make sure Malik didn't see me and put on his favorite song for him please."

She stepped towards Malik's carriage and turned it to face the other way. She pressed the buttons at the Walkman and gave me thumbs-up.

"Ready, big guy?" I jeered at Troy.

"I don't think you are." All of a sudden, he flew over the soil bed and jumped on me. I was still crouching and unprepared, so I was knocked against the ground. My heart sped in anger at his lack of sportsmanship. His fist fast approaching my face but I managed to block it. He was sitting on my stomach so I instantly grabbed his left wrist with my only hand and tried to turn him over. But he jerked his hand away as quick as he can, causing him to fall closer to me, with both hands at the sides of my head.

Gathering my strength, I strike up from under his nose with my palm, causing him to groan. I didn't stop attacking, since I was in an unfortunate position. Then I held his left wrist with my left hand and used my severed hand to hit his left upper arm at the same time locking his left foot with my right foot and twisted around, causing me to be on top instead of him.

He lifted his hip, trying to get me to fall down. Then he managed to punch my face, causing a grunt escaped my lips. His smirk was gone as quickly as it arrived when I locked my arms around his neck in a deathly embrace. I tightened my grip, waiting for his surrender.

"Give up," I snarled. He was about to have difficulties in breathing. His face was becoming red. He still persisted, struggling against my grip.

"S-Stop." He finally patted my shoulders in urgent taps. I let him go and rolled away from him, feeling relieved that he surrendered.

"You cheat." I huffed in anger as I rose from the surface, stretching my back.

"Enemy won't wait for you to get ready."

I don't need your advice on that, my inner self spat.

I looked over his face. "I'm not fixing your nose because you cheat," I said bitterly.

"Whatever. I've had worse." He groaned when he sat up, wiping the blood on his nose with his shirt.

I rested my hand on my hips. "I'm going to the hospital again later with Malik. Take care of things while I'm gone."

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves," he grunted, subtly rolling his eyes.

Turning my head, I watched as Rue, Dee Dee and Sean continued on tending the plants, while Kid was sitting down, watching us intently with no emotion on her face.

"You know what I mean. Just keep an eye on them," I repeated.

* * *

I was kicked out of the room as Beth continued on screaming at me. That woman is just making me angrier, the more I talk to her. Doctors said that she is healing and encouraged me not to visit her anymore.

I was in a good mood at first because Selina is fine and she can walk. Although I don't know how. The doctor had no idea what happened as well. He mentioned that Bruce had given her something foreign to eat, causing her body to be in shock for a full minute but after that everything was stable. Her spinal cords are healed to the maximum. Though she went missing for some reason. Knowing Selina, she must have sneaked out because she can't stand just lying down doing nothing.

After the doctor left, I had asked Beth if she know of anything. Perhaps she saw what is the foreign thing that Bruce has given to Selina. However, the young woman just snapped at me, refused to tell me anything.

"I hope Bruce know where she is," I monologue, but it didn't escaped Beth's ears. She gritted her teeth. My tensed facial muscles relaxed when I finally realized it. "You're jealous. You saw how Bruce cares for Selina. You're hoping for Juan to do the same to you."

"Shut up!" she boomed. "Don't speak like you understand me!"

"It was obvious in your eyes."

"I'll strangle you if you don't shut up!"

"You're cuffed." I stated the obvious.

"You're a men-stealer!"

This bitch.

"I am not a men-stealer. If I am, I would have seduced those men at the mainland to save our fucking asses! Juan doesn't love you anymore."

"Lies. Lies. Lies! Get out of my face!"

Furious, I was about to march forward to slap her, but a nurse held me arm. Beth's loud voice must have made her ran here, because the nurse was breathless.

"Miss Sarah, please. She's a patient. It's not good to aggravate her like this," she advised. Her warm hand gently took me out of the room. Beth was still screaming and wailing in a wreck mess.

"I didn't. She needs to understand, or she can't move on."

The doctor came around in the hallway, grimacing at Beth's cries. "For the time being, I suggest you to refrain from visiting her," he said in a reprimanding manner. I let out a tired sigh. "Your son is at the lobby. Please leave as soon as possible."

"When is she released?"

"You don't have the right to know that. You're not her family."

"I have the right to know, because she's threatening my life! If she gets out of here and attacks me or my family…"

"Not this week," he cut off. "She can't eat solid food yet."

"I could help her to come to her sense. She hates me. I just need to gain her trust. I'll keep on coming every day," I begged. I can't just let her hate me like this.

He appeared not to like my idea. He clashed eyes with the nurse in hesitation. Before he said anything, I cut him off.

"I promise if she starts to get angry, I'll rush out of the room immediately."

The doctor was still contemplating my plan. As a doctor, I know he would want the best for his patients. "Fine. But with supervision. Inform me when you're here."

I smiled in relief at his permission. I turned to look at the woman cuffed on the bed. She was lying down with one arm covering her face, still wallowing. I had lost so many people to the dark side, so I'm going to make sure that she won't.

* * *

_Day 94_

"What in the world is wrong with you?" I snapped at Oswald.

"Jim is stealing my people. So I'm stealing his!" he roared, smacking his cane at the side of the table at each word of the latter sentence.

I closed my eyes to ease my anger and then turned to stare at the people behind me nonchalantly. There are some people I didn't know, but there's Hassan, Troy, Rue, Sean, Dee Dee and Kid. Malik was sleeping in the baby carrier, strapped against my front. In total, there nine people that has been 'kidnapped' by Oswald. We are the ones that lives in the same apartment building. Since our place doesn't have guards outside (unlike Haven), we are an easy target.

They took us when we were asleep. I was very tired that night that I didn't hear them coming. Troy and Kid managed to defeat a few of the men, but when the enemy pointed out their guns, they stopped fighting.

"They went to Haven by their own choice. Maybe you should question your way of dealing things. You've been the mayor before. Why haven't you learned your lessons?" I ranted angrily. I don't have time to get kidnap. I haven't got Beth to warm up with me..

"I will return you if Jim gives back my people!"

Oh my God, this lonely twerp! My inner self cursed.

"Well, the people in Haven were given nice homes with good facilities, so I hope we'll be given the same or better."

"You will get what you deserve," he retorted.

"What? Getting bullied?!" I hissed, causing Malik to stir in sleep. "We don't even stay at Haven."

"I have insufficient people, so I need you here." He sat down on his huge chair, without breaking eye contact with me. "Don't even try to escape. Or someone won't be able to chew food anymore," he threatened. I stared him down. With a flick of his wrist, his people shoved us out of his chambers. Troy fought back but I begged him not to. There are other lives here as well. We can't risk them.

We were brought to a living quarter. It wasn't so different with Haven, since it's an apartment building as well. But the place is empty. "Where's everyone?" Rue voiced out.

Mr. Penn walked skittishly in front of us. "T-They are at the factory, m-making bullets and breads," he answered.

"Ah, slavery," I said in a light sarcastic tone. I scanned the faces of the guards. They looked thin and tired. "That would include you guys too, isn't it? You're slaves under Oswald's rule."

Mr. Penn was fidgeting, clutching a huge folder in his hands tightly. "Mr. Cobblepot is doing his best as our leader. We have h-heaps amount of food and weaponry."

"I'm not sure if that's even qualified as bragging. You have plenty of food but you're tired and starving," I said. Then he went on to tell us the beds that we will be using, and explained the rules about using the washrooms and toilets. I stopped him when he talked about food rations. "Help us escape. Come with us."

His face imitated the look of a fish as he opened and closed his mouth hesitantly. He hugged his folder tightly. The guards were also eyeing each other warily.

"You guys can join us too. We still have more spaces in Haven. I know you've been wanting to escape. You just need… encouragement," I persuaded. "So, what do you think?"

I then smiled when I saw the look at Mr. Penn's face.

* * *

"Olga, come with us," I coaxed the old lady.

"I am no traitor." She held her head high. I rolled my eyes. If Oswald is in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to sell his people off.

"We just have to teach Oswald a few lessons. Again." My shoulders raised slightly in a shrug. My husband whispered in my ears that we have to go now. We were sneaking out with Mr. Penn and other ten plus people, who want to escape Oswald's tyrant rule. Then I saw Olga sleeping soundly at the bed near the door. So I woke her up a minute ago.

"No. Mr. Cobblepot has treated me well and I'm staying."

"Okay, then. Suit yourself. But the Green Zone is open if you want to join anytime." Then I turned around to the waiting people. "Okay, peeps. Let's go."

The bodyguards even prepared vans for us to use. I just hoped that we could maybe steal some of the bullets, but there is no time. We rushed to the vans and after a few minutes, we're on the road. Hassan sighed in exhaustion. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You know, when I moved to Gotham, I had never expected this," he muttered. He seemed very tense and stressed out.

"Hang in there, buddy," I encouraged, rubbing his arm in a soothing manner. I wanted to let him know that I'm here for him.

"Penguin's going to be angry tomorrow morning."

I inwardly cursed Oswald again in my mind. "He should have seen this coming sooner or later."

"Aren't you scared of him?"

"No. I'm angry at him."

"How are we married again?" he asked although I could sense prank laced within the words.

"Hey." I smacked his arm. "That's not nice. You accepted my proposal."

"I don't like danger, but here I am, with you, running away from an angry bird."

I wrapped my arms around his torso, while being careful for Malik. "We're fighters, Hassan. We can do this."

* * *

When we arrived at the border of the Green Zone, I had to show myself so that they can let us in. The sunlight peaked at the horizon when we reached Haven. The cops had to check Oswald's men and women for hidden weapons before allowing them in.

I felt very exhausted and wanted to go home quickly. The cops offered to drive us back to our apartments using the van. The moment we reached our apartment I took off my hijab (which I managed to grab and wear when Oswald's men kidnapped us). After placing a sleeping Malik at his crib, I let myself sprawled on the bed and let sleep took over.

* * *

_Day 95_

Another day in No Man's Land. I want to go visit Beth as usual before going to the precinct. It's Hassan's turn to take care of Malik, while I helped the blue boys. I felt uneasy since we had escaped from Oswald this early morning but Jim had placed a few officers outside our apartment, just in case Oswald attacked us. My mood was further dampened when I bumped into Juan at the stairs. He was heading up.

"Good day, neighbor," he greeted.

I swallowed the insults I wanted to throw to him. "Good day," I sourly replied. I didn't fail to notice the folded chair, booze and book in his hold. "Sunbathing?"

"As I said, it's a good day."

Oh, how I wished to wipe those cheeky smile away.

"Well then. Enjoy tanning," I faked a smile, then stepped down the stairs, eager to leave him. I wondered if he knew we were kidnapped last night. Not all of the people who stayed in the apartment were taken. I halted my feet, looking up at him. "Where were you last night?"

"You mean instead of getting taken by the Penguin's men?" he jeered, causing me to narrow my eyes. "I have a safe room. Hidden. In my place. No one knows. Not even Beth. I was in there, when they came. Lucky me."

I wasn't sure if he was telling the whole thing because he tricked me before.

"Don't worry about me lying to your face. It's the truth. I was actually not surprised that you managed to return with the rest of the hostages unharmed."

My mind was telling me that he spoke the truth so I continued my steps, jogging down the stairs. I checked inside my bag for the stuff that I brought, making sure they are all there.

Radio transceiver? Check.

Gun? Check.

Pocket knife? Check.

Throwing daggers? All six of them? Check.

My water bottle? Check.

A bottle of hot chocolate for Beth? Check.

Okay. Everything is set. I had been saving chocolate drinks for rare occasions only, like when I felt really energy-drained or when I wanted to entertain the kids. I was only left with seven sachets of chocolate drink powder, hidden in my bedroom. I know Hassan wouldn't take it since he hates chocolate but the other kids might snatch them if I put them at the kitchen.

Entering the hospital, I went to the counter to ask a nurse to accompany me to Beth. As the doctor said, I can't visit Beth alone. The tiles on the floor made our footsteps louder and the fact that there are very few people here made the place quiet with the exceptions of our footsteps.

Beth was awake, sitting up against the bed frame, staring at her breakfast emptily. Here goes nothing.

"Good morning," I said, smiling warmly at her. Her blank expression immediately contorted into discontentment when she saw me. She didn't reply my greeting. "I brought you something." I took out the hot chocolate and placed it on the over-bed table. "It's hot chocolate." I opened the lid to let the smell out.

I sighed in content automatically and swallowed my saliva. I only have a small bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. The chocolate is not for you, Sarah. It's for Beth.

"Talk to me?" I asked. "Please?"

Again, no response. Just a glare.

I sighed. Then I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured the chocolate drink in the glass. She didn't even waver, eyes kept on me the whole time. She didn't even peek at the chocolate. Maybe she doesn't want the chocolate drink or maybe she thought I put something in it. I grabbed another glass, poured in the hot chocolate and chugged it down until the last drop.

"You need a friend, Beth," I said, holding a moan from the delicious drink. "Even the doctors and nurses said that you won't speak with them. At least, let me in?" I begged.

She still didn't speak but she was eyeing the other glass of hot chocolate. It didn't escape my notice that her throat moved, as if swallowing her saliva. I suppressed a smirk.

"I want to be your friend," I added. "Before all this Gotham off-limits shit started, what were you doing? I was a waitress, then a baker. I also did a part-time teaching for a few weeks in Falcone Orphanage, though I resigned because of the owner's homicidal intentions." I bit the insides of my cheeks as I gave out too much information. "What about you?"

A minute passed by with no replies. I tried not to sigh again and picked the book that I actually had given to Selina when she was still sick. I told Beth that I will be visiting her everyday for fifteen minutes and I want to keep my words.

Eleven minutes left.

I opened the book, remembering what page and paragraph I left it. I flipped the pages, finding the one I was looking for. There it is! Before reciting the book, I took a glance at Beth again. She was eating her soup.

"_The wind that ripped across the airfield was biting, piercing through Indy. He bent his head and hurried toward the hangar, holding his old felt hat in place with one hand, the canvas bag in the other_." I stopped and looked at her again. "You can drink the hot choco. It's yours," I reminded and then continued my reading.

Halfway through, I kept my eyes on the book as I sensed her took the glass and drank the liquid. My inner-self applaud at the new achievement. I continued on reading until the last minute. When I was done, the bottle was almost empty. She even has a chocolate stains on the corners of her lips. I placed the book back into the small cupboard beside the bed.

"Thank you the lovely time," I smiled, standing up slowly. I cursed when I felt pins and needles in my right foot. "Ugh… Sorry about that. See you tomorrow." I limped out of the room quickly, leaving her alone with the nurse, who was giggling at my antics.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 95_

While I was jogging towards the precinct, I heard cars driving at high speed. And they were getting closer. I went closer to the buildings to prevent from getting hit. And then from afar, I saw several patrol cars, driving in my directions. The first three zoomed pass me but the last one, stopped not so far from me.

"Hey, Muffin!" I think his name was Riley. Yes, Officer Riley. "Get in."

Wasting no more time, I jumped into the car. "What's going on?"

"Penguin ran through the barricades with the Street Demons. They're going to the Haven," he explained, lips dropped down in a frown.

My reaction was instant. The moment he mentioned 'Penguin', my eyes widened in alarm. Clingy bastard! My inner-self cursed. We expected his arrival but we didn't know that he would be very furious.

Luckily, we arrived there first since we're closer to Haven. We went in through the back entrance of the building and rushed towards the front yard. There are quite many people at the front yard, doing regular activities and… singing?

Oh, it's Mr. Penn and Oswald's former choir group. Oswald's former bodyguards must be somewhere. The crowd was confused when Jim suddenly instructed them to get inside to take cover. Their confusion transformed into fear when there were loud thunderous sounds of motorbike entering the premises.

The officers led the frenzied people into the building since they were running everywhere. I jogged to the group of people closer to me and commanded them to go into the building. "Get inside guys. Come on. Quick."

But the Street Demons and Oswald quickly arrived at the scene. There were people who were still outside with us, hiding behind carts and cars.

"Stay away from the windows!" I shouted to the people inside the building. I was standing near Mr. Penn and the choirs. Oswald exited the car, walking out confidently with subtle limp. I looked down at his legs. There was some sort of contraption around his right one.

"Well… if it isn't my old friend, Mr. Penn," he chirped. "And the Gertrud Kapelput Memorial Choir. Oh, it is so nice to see some familiar faces!" At the last few words of the sentences he altered his happy posture to furiously yelling at them.

"He's so going to kill you," I quickly whispered at Mr. Penn. He turned to me with a horrified look on his face. I gave him a pity face and tapped his back gently.

I didn't even have to be at close distance to Oswald to know that he is very angry. "And you!" He pointed to me. I made a dramatic innocent face. "You were supposed to make breads for me!"

Dropping my act, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You shouldn't have come here, Oswald," interrupted Jim.

"Oh, well, perhaps you shouldn't have stolen my people or my dog. Sarah should have shut her mouth, not manipulating my people to come here!"

Wait. He has a dog? And the dog ran away too? Why didn't I notice it when we escaped last night?

"Every refugee is here of their own free will and under the protection of the GCPD." I nodded at every word that Jim had said.

I think Oswald's head might get exploded in anger. "Edward!"

I beg your pardon? Edward? That's the dog's name?

I instantly recalled the time I gave name to Nygma's mug years ago; which I called Nygmug and Edmug. That was a very painful period of time for me, still desperate for Nygma's love. Then, I head a soft whine nearby. I glanced at the back and there he is. Edward the dog.

Aww… look at him. He's adorable.

Oswald was still calling for his pet dog. And very demanding. But Edward the dog didn't even budge from his place. Then he glared at our captain.

"I will make this very simple, Jim. You return our people… and Edward… _and _an apology or we will destroy this little commune of yours and salt the earth on which it stands," he warned.

Jim rejected his 'offers.' "Now turn around unless you want a bloodbath." It was Jim's turn to say his threats.

However, Oswald (the former mayor and underworld kingpin of Gotham) is not that stupid, though sometimes I think he is when it comes to his sentiments. He said he knew of how we have limited numbers of weaponry. I peeked at Jim, wondering what he wanted us to do. Because we can't use up our bullets. And there are more than a hundred lives at stakes in the apartments.

Oswald commanded the Street Demons to go forward and attacked us. But Jim raised his gun and started shooting. The other officers on the area began opening fire as well. If they kept on shooting, they're going to have empty magazines.

The offenders quickly retreated from the shower of bullets and Jim and the blue boys stopped shooting.

"You want to test us, Oswald?" Jim bluffed again, receiving a dirty look from Oswald. "I'm sure my men could use the target practice."

I almost laugh at his bluntness. But I wished that Oswald bought the lie and scooted away. Oswald and the Street Demons were hissing conversation between themselves.

Please go away.

Please go away.

Then their conversations became louder.

"I know Jim Gordon," Oswald sassed to the men. "But if you require a demonstration… three of you, march." He ordered the people of Street Demons to come forward as experiments.

Hah! Selfish bastard!

I lost count on how many insults I had called Oswald in my mind.

He even threatened them with his firearm to march forward. They would die either way and this is madness! I pulled out my gun quickly and pointed at them. My hand was shaking as I held the gun towards them. I don't know if I could pull the trigger myself. After shooting Kyle, it was even difficult to touch a gun.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied my stance, hoping that I could take actions if those people cross the boundaries. Three of the Street Demons advanced at us, but the police shot at them, causing them to fell down. Two of them were shot and groaning in pain while the other tried to run away, only to notice that the police had emptied their guns.

In the end, I didn't pull the trigger.

The Street Demons began to move forward with assurance.

It's your turn, Sarah, my inner-self coaxed. Pull the trigger before they got to you.

"Well, Jim," Oswald snickered. "It seems you are out of ammo, after all. Now, if you don't want your men to die in a hail of bullets, you know what to do."

Come on. Pull the trigger, Sarah.

And I did and it hit on the ground right in front of Oswald. I was surprised by my own action.

"Oh, stop it, Sarah!" he shouted. "You're a little late for that. You can't fight alone with that gun against us."

I glanced at Jim and saw that he was looking at me. I don't know why but I lowered my gun at the look of his face. Jim finally threw out the towel so the rest of the police officers dropped their weapon. I felt conflicted; I was disappointed at myself for not shooting earlier.

I didn't even notice that one of the crooks, grabbed me and put my arms behind, confiscating the only loaded gun that I have. My heart grieved as I saw our enemies manhandled the refugees into the building. Why can't we protect them? Why are the good ones weak?

* * *

I was held together with Mr. Penn and the choirs. The Street Demons and Oswald had taken over the Haven. Oswald will take his men back but I don't know what will happen to the rest of us. My bag and radio was taken by them as well.

"Damn, I shouldn't have convinced you guys to come here," I sighed.

"We were actually planning to escape from Penguin, so don't blame yourself," one of the choirs said.

"Look. Oswald won't kill you because I'm sure he needs his Gertrud Kapelput Choir, so you guys will be fine. But you're gonna starve again," I said, wincing at the uncomfortable restrains.

Then, one of the woman choirs were taken by a man. He was glancing at the woman with lust, then he pulled her in his arms, inhaling her neck. The woman was shaking in fear. I wasted no time and rounded a kick at his thigh.

"Unhand her, leech!" I bellowed, pushing my head in between them so that he would let the woman go.

"We choose our women here and it ain't you," he angrily bristled, grabbing my hijab, pulling backwards so that my face is opened for him.

I shot my knee up to his lower stomach, causing him to loosen the grip on my hijab so I smacked my head to his nose. Without wasting another second, I kicked right on his chest. He stumbled backwards a few steps before falling down on his butt.

I swear to God if anyone is trying to touch someone inappropriately, I'm going to beat them up until they don't see the daylight for weeks.

"Damn. She's tough," another of Street Demons men spoke. I think he was the leader. Then he looked at the man that I just trampled. The man was holding his chest in pain while blood dripped down his nostrils. "You doin' okay, Toothy? Heh. Beaten up by a girl, eh?" laughed the leader.

Next thing happened was he took hold of Mr. Penn's collar and attempted to shackle his neck. I was going to attack but a female Street Demon backhanded me and pointed a gun on my head. I could taste blood at the corner of my lips.

"Oswald is not going to like that," I informed, ignoring the taste of copper in my mouth.

I don't know what they're going to do with Mr. Penn. I thought they worked with Oswald.

"Mr. Cobblepot," whimpered Mr. Penn. I glanced to his sight and saw Oswald staggered forward briskly.

"Stop. That one belongs to me," Oswald commanded, talking about Mr. Penn.

"No can do," the leader of Street Demons argued. "You sacrificed one of my guys calling the cop's bluff."

The pale birdy looking man grunted in frustration. "So what?" He charged and took Mr. Penn away from the Street Demon. "I said he's _mine_." He fumbled at the shackle, untying it from Mr. Penn's neck.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Cobblepot," Mr. Penn shakily expressed.

All of a sudden, a shot was fired to Mr. Penn's chest. Some people screamed in alarm and fear while I gaped at the scene before me.

Oswald looked shocked and appalled as he held his secretary in his arms, calling for his name. Mr. Penn's mouth hung open, trying to suppress the pain.

"Then how about we take your territory?" the Street Demon leader said, betraying Oswald. "And your bullet factory." He walked away, leaving Oswald to cry over Mr. Penn.

Mr. Penn stared at Oswald, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cobblepot."

"_You fool__!_" Oswald screamed, hands pressing on Mr. Penn's wound. "This never would have happened if you stayed with me. Why did you leave?"

Even in pain, Mr. Penn had a smile on his face, but it was remorseful smile. "Everyone hated you." Then, he was still. He's dead. Oswald remained above him, either was thinking of his final words or the fact that his secretary has died.

He tilted up to the leader and charged forward heatedly. He was screaming at him that he would pay for what he had done to his subject. The leader then sent a blow to his face with his gun before his men brought Oswald to a different room. Oswald's shouting could be heard as he was dragged along the corridors.

* * *

"I said don't touch her!" I hissed.

The man, Toothy, I think his name is. He tried to take the same lady again but I ran between them, telling the lady to hide behind me.

"Bitch! Move away!" he spat. This time he pointed his gun at me. Reluctantly, I stopped.

My heart was filled with hatred and fury as I saw the crying woman was dragged by Toothy, away from the area. Then a female Street Demon came and took one of the male choirs, dragging her fingers against his body.

"I'm gonna like you," she purred. Before I get the chance to charge, she also pointed up her gun.

I hate this.

I hate this.

The woman decided to play around with me, smirking maliciously. "You think you're tough, huh?" she leered, harshly pushing my forehead with her index finger. "Look around." She pushed my head again. "We win, dumbhead." She pushed again. "This place is ours." Then she ordered the men to release my restraints.

I didn't falter my sight on her. Oh, I'm going to remember that face. That piercing at her nose and eyebrow. That beauty spot under her chin. That pair of ruby red lips. That pair of blue green eyes.

Then she told some guys to take the choir group away, leaving me there alone, surrounded by her and two other men. They were talking right at my face on what to do to me.

"I think we should cut off her other hand," one man said, gesturing sat my limbs. "And her two feet."

"Scalping her would be much more fun," the woman hummed. "Or… we could take her right eye, then her right ear, her right foot so that everything is _balanced._"

I notice that there is another officer not so far from me; being enclosed by the enemies as well. They were discussing on who will 'handle' him.

"How about this?" a voice I'm too familiar with spoken.

The Jim Gordon escaped. He had a gun in his hand and he was assertively pointed it towards our enemies. A smile broke onto my face but dropped as quickly as it appeared when the Street Demons pointed their guns at him.

"Drop your guns, and I won't shoot you," said Jim. I was a little confused with his confidence mannerism. Or he might have a plan prepared.

"How the Hell did he get free?" the one man of Street Demons probed.

"Don't matter," replied the leader. "He's bluffing again."

"I'm afraid he's not," another voice I'm too familiar with spoken. Everyone turned their heads towards Oswald, who was equipped with a huge gun. "Neither am I." And he released fire to the enemies, shooting the leader down as well.

I smirked at the panicked woman in front of me. They had untied me, you know, to play around with me before actually killing me. Gripping her nose-ring, I pulled it downwards. She screamed in pain. And then I punched her nose with my right wrist, trying to tell her that severed hand is still functioning very fucking well.

* * *

Officer Riley had given me a ride to the hospital. I decided to leave Haven since we already won. We successfully defeated the Street Demons, although with the help of Penguin. Before I leave, I had asked Oswald why he killed Butch and he bitterly answered because he killed his mother. I didn't argue with him because that is Oswald's way of moving on. Then I asked about Nygma. He said that he don't know where he is. I don't know if he is lying or not, but he seemed truthful. I hope Nygma is with Lee and that they had run off to the mainland.

8.03pm. I need to do my prayers later at the hospital.

On the way, I had radioed Hassan about the situation and informed him that I will be at the hospital to see Beth and take my bottle flask. I greeted the doctor and nurses.

"How was Beth today?" I asked them.

"A teeny bit better. At least, she wasn't rude and shouting. But still the ice queen." One of them replied. That's a progress. I walked into the room where Beth is. She was staring at the space but when she saw me her lips instantly curled downwards.

Really? My inner-self sighed. Chocolate drink doesn't work?

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion heard. We couldn't see anything from the windows in the room. My heart began to beat faster. Where did it come from?

My son. My husband.

I quickly pulled out the radio from my belt. "Hassan?! Are you there?!" I called in panic.

"Sarah? We're fine," he responded. I let myself dropped on the bed in relief, massaging my chest with my severed hand.

"Thank God," I said to myself.

"The explosion," he cut me off. "It was from Haven!"

I felt cold shivers down my spine as my eyes widened in horror. I heard the nurse who was in the room with me gasp. Oh my God… how about the people?

"Miss Sarah!" It was the doctor. He was breathing fast, maybe from running here. "We need your help! Haven was blown up. We have incoming!"

* * *

I felt dizzy as I saw the numbers of people injured in the hospital. The crying children, the wailing parents, the weeping elders. It was too much for me. But I tried my best to focus and attend their injuries.

Lucius came to the hospital to check on us and instructed the officers to bring bodies out to give more space for the injured people. I saddened everytime the doctors confirmed of someone's death. Then I saw them. At first I saw Willow, then Mateo, and then the other nine children who had lived under my care for a few months; Rose, Bill, Carlos, Padma, Donald, Tiny, Chloe, Mike and Lucky. The nurses covered their bodies with white sheets, while I stumbled forward with my tremblinv hand covering my lips.

"Oh God, no…"

I wept while walking towards their bodies. I shouldn't have let them go. I should have kept them in my apartment.

A hand on my forearm halted my steps, but I tried to pull away to reach those kids. "Sarah," someone said. The person turned me to face them. It's Lucius. "We need you to focus right now." By now, he was grabbing both sides of my upper-arms, shaking me slightly. "Please… stay focus. There are more people who need help."

I averted my eyes from him and looked at the officers who brought the children out.

"Who did this? W-were you at Haven?" I quaked.

"We don't know who it is. But now the hospital is shorthanded," he exclaimed, hands still holding me. Pursuing my lips, I looked hard at him in the eyes. Okay, these people are our priority. Next, I'm going to find that son of a bitch who did this.

* * *

_Day 96_

The next morning, I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. How could I? This place smells like death. It's quiet now. No more crying and wailing. But it didn't felt serene at all. The doctors couldn't help most patients because the hospital didn't have enough tools and equipment.

I dragged my feet to a nurse and told her that I'm going home. The nurse looked exhausted as well. It's about 6 in the morning and we were busy until an hour ago. The white nurse outfit stained with dust, dirt and blood. She gave me a nod and continued her work. I looked down at my own outfit. Since my shirt is dark blue, the bloodstains were not obvious. I had no idea how many patients got their blood smeared to my clothes. I heard from the doctors that there were more than 300 deaths.

When I glanced up from my outfit, my eyes caught with Beth's. Usually, I would flash her a warm smile, but at the moment, I can't seem to do it. I averted my eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hassan and I got into our first nasty fight. Why? Because I was being a selfish bitch, again. He wanted me to stay at home to rest since I haven't slept, but I refused. I wanted to find the bomber.

"Then what?! You're gonna kill the them?!" Hassan hollered.

"No. I'm gonna beat their asses until they just _beg_ to be killed," I hissed.

"That is not what Malik's mother should do."

"I'm also their mother! Even for just a few months! They don't deserve to die. Those people in Haven don't deserve to die!"

With that, I stormed out of my apartment and ran into the streets. I felt frustrated that he didn't understand me but at the same time, I know I should be resting. Yesterday was already too much for me to handle. But I want to help. I want to help the GCPD find the perpetrator.

I rounded a corner when suddenly I collided into someone. In reflex, I strengthened my stance and raised my arms in front of me in a defense manner.

"Nygma?"

He looked surprised to see me as well.

"I thought you…" I stopped my words. He's not at the mainland. "I heard Butch was killed so I thought you run off. Where's Lee?"

"Were you crying?" he asked instead, looking closely at my face. I took a step back instantly, wiping my tears with the sleeve of my cardigan.

"Answer my question," I coldly said.

"I don't know where Lee is."

"You're the other guy." It's the more darker ego of Nygma. I couldn't help but feel suspicious. "What are you up to? And where were you yesterday?"

He seemed to be frustrated about something. "There is a problem in my head," he answered, pressing his index fingers at each side of his forehead. "I kept on waking up in different places and I can't remember a thing. I think Ed is taking control."

I narrowed my eyes, thinking. He would hate that if 'Ed' would return, though I would gladly accept him. I surmised he must be very busy with his inner struggles instead of bombing hundreds of people. And it's not Riddler's modus operandi to begin with.

"That's good then," I replied. "Nygma, if you're in there. Come out."

Nygma scowled at what I had said. "You better take that back!" he snapped, stepping closer to me to intimidate me. As if I will be afraid of him, my inner-self scoffed.

Thinking that he is harmless at the moment, I decided to leave him alone. "No. I'm busy. Have fun trying to figure out your riddle."

* * *

Two huge trucks parked outside of Gotham Central building. The sign 'Penguin, Our Savior' gave me the hints who the trucks belongs to. I rushed towards the trucks. There were a few men unloading boxes out of the trucks. Weapons?

"What are these for?" I announced myself as I walked towards the huge men.

A few of them immediately pointed their guns at me.

"Come on. Some of you know me." I raised my arms to the side to show them that I'm not holding any weapon. They lowered their guns. "Now, what your boss is planning right now?"

"We're helping you. To kill the bastard." One man replied.

I admitted I was skeptical. It was the same when Oswald 'offered' help to eliminate Professor Pyg, but it didn't end well. Oswald must have ulterior motives about this. And I know he wanted that bastard to die because he was afraid that his turf might be targeted next.

"Your boss is inside?" I asked and they nodded.

I hurried my steps inside and when I arrived, I witnessed Jim accepting a rifled gun from Oswald. Oh Jim, I hoped you think carefully of what you had done.

"Hey, get out of the way!" someone grunted at me. I looked behind and saw the men outside bringing the boxes. Quickly I took a step aside and give them way. They walked towards Oswald and placed the boxes before him.

My feet moved fast towards the police officers and I stood by them. "Don't be shy," Oswald said. "Go. Take all you can carry."

When Oswald is being generous, that's when you know something is up in his sleeves. I furrowed my brows and analyzed him. All the officers marched forward and grabbed the weapons. I stayed on my ground. I have my knives. Guns still made me uneasy.

"Sarah. What are you doing there?" Oswald called. "Take the guns. You can have them all."

I approached Jim from behind and whispered, "Can we trust him?"

"No. But it's our best shot. We have to find the bomber," Jim responded. Then he looked at Oswald. "I'm guessing there are strings attached?"

Oswald shrugged. "No strings. Save for the one that we will cinch around the neck of the Haven bomber." I guessed he wanted the bomber as much as we do. "I lost people, too, Jim. People you lured with promises of safety and security, only to have them incinerated. Isn't that right, Sarah?"

I glared at Oswald from Jim's shoulder and then finally made my move. I pursued my lips and squared up before the criminal mastermind. I hated what he said. He blamed us for the explosion. I have had enough of self-blaming and he was making it worse. "Whatever you say, Oswald," I muttered with suppressed anger.

Then I moved from his sight and scanned the weapons inside the boxes.

"But I would rather we put aside our considerable differences, and go get the people some justice," Oswald continued.

All of the weapons are heavy duty weapons. And none caught my interest. I grabbed a small gun and half-heartedly studied it. Maybe I should just keep one, I thought.

"What do you say, partner?" I heard Oswald said. I turned around to look at the two superiors. Oswald was offering his hand for a handshake, waiting for Jim to take it. As Jim had said, we don't have other choice. He accepted Oswald's hand and this will be another Hell of a partnership.


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 96_

I was still felt depressed with the ruin of Haven and I prayed for the poor souls. I prayed for my strengths and perseverance. Then a small palm-sized item was held before my eyes. I gazed up at the holder and raised an eyebrow.

"I know how much you love throwing things… now, this, my dear, is a grenade," Oswald smirked. The way he was talking is as if he was talking to child.

"I know what it is," I snapped, snatching the grenade from him. It's obviously heavier than a baseball, even though the size is similar. Then Oswald passed me a belt holster of grenades. It could only held four grenades.

"Now, what do you say when someone gives you a present?" he said, earning a glare from me.

"_Michin nom_," I mumbled. I inwardly smirked as his face fell into a dumbfounded expression. I should have insulted him using foreign language so that he can't find out what it is.

"What is that?" It's not that he couldn't hear it. He was concern of the meaning of what I had said. It literally means 'crazy guy' in an offensive way and also Oswald doesn't like to be called crazy.

"_Michin nom__! _" I repeated loudly right on his face. He jerked backwards at my sudden outburst. Then I decided to say 'go away' in Korean as well. "_KKeojyeo_!"

* * *

It was a bit amusing to see Oswald asking his people around what the meaning of the words I said to him. He even pronounced them incorrectly. I guessed no one had studied Korean language. We just arrived in Harlow Park where Jim said it's where the suspect is. Someone saw this suspect lurking around Haven at the time of the bombing. Jim ordered to get in slowly with full alert so most of the officers and Oswald's men walked alongside the vehicles. I decided to sit in one of the patrol cars, because I felt a bit tired. I managed to eat a biscuit before this 'trip'.

Even though Hassan and I are not in a good ride right now, I still felt the need to tell him the situation here and I did. Also I suddenly missed his voice. Then he replied me with an "okay" and "I love you" in the radio. The weak tone of his voice saddened me. I bit my lips, thinking of what should I say next.

The officer, who was driving beside me was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I could feel it and I ignored it.

"I love you, too," I responded in the radio transceiver. "I'm sorry for this morning… we'll talk when I got home."

Pushing down the emotional exhaustion, I exhaled heavily and focused at the current situation. I noticed Jim, Bullock and Oswald halted their strides.

"Alright, fan out," Jim's voice bellowed. "We go building to building, door to door. Our sources said this is where we'll find the bomber. He's here somewhere."

The patrol car stopped so I exited from it, scanning the surrounding. We were surrounded by buildings. And the vicinity seemed empty apart from us. I stood right next to the towering Alvarez.

"Alvarez," Bullock summoned. "Take a squad, grab the north side of the street." He waved his hand to a direction to our right. "The rest of you, cover the south."

I decided to join the other team since they were mostly Oswald's people. Who knows what they will do? The chance of them double-crossing us is likely. When I walked to the other side, I saw Oswald was preparing a megaphone. Alarmed, I swiftly grabbed the megaphone and pulled it down before he got the chance to speak.

"What are you doing?" I harshly said. "This is not a good idea."

Oswald snatched the megaphone back. "To the vile miscreant who murdered those innocent Havenites," he challenged. The loud announcement resonated in the air. "You have nowhere to run! We will root you out like the vermin you are! Two forces united in one purpose!"

Suddenly the megaphone was shot down and flew from the Penguin's hand. All of us panicked and we ran behind the vehicles to take cover. Oswald pushed me away, causing me to fall down on the ground. I became heated by his actions as I get back up to my feet and ran towards him behind the car.

"You maniac!" I hissed as I crouched beside him. "I could push you out there if I want to."

Jim and Bullock came to hide with us short after. "Elevated position, back to the sun," Jim signaled.

There is only one spot where the shoot was coming from. Before us is a building with only one window opened. But the suspect may be on the roof.

"Looks like we found our guy, huh?" Bullock lightly said. All of us stretched our neck to see the shooter, but a shot fired at wall near us so we ducked back down. The shooter can see all of us clearly but we can't see them.

"We're sitting ducks out here," Jim stated the obvious.

"And one Penguin," Bullock added.

"A insensitive one," I further added begrudgingly.

Then, Bullock sneered at the pale criminal. "Hey, Oswald, why don't you crawl out there, grab that bullhorn and tell him to come down quietly?"

Oswald scoffed at Bullock's taunts as if he was not at fault at this condition. The shooter kept on shooting whenever our side made a move. He's very good at this. Very tactical. Jim shouted at the shooter of how we got the building surrounded and that the shooter had no choice but to give up.

"Pretty cozy up here," a voice articulated. "Thanks guys."

"I know that voice," Oswald and I chorused. We looked at each other with large eyes. Then I looked at Jim who seemed like he recognized that voice as well.

"Zsasz?" Jim called. I bravely peered at the building.

Then a familiar bald man popped up at the window. "Oh, hey, guys. What's up?" Zsasz casually greeted.

My eyes widened when he pulled out a big gun and shot at our direction. Fighting Zsasz is like fighting Jim. Both are very good. But Zsasz is alone. Or… are his Zsaszettes here as well? My eyes wildly looked for any open window at the other building, afraid that there might be another or many other shooters from different directions.

"I did not make that building go boom, Jim," Zsasz said.

"Oh, please!" Oswald gibed. "You gave up any shreds of honor long ago! Why should we believe a snake like you?!"

"You are not the one to talk about honor," I muttered under my breath.

"Because I would never take credit for somebody else's work," Zsasz sassily replied. Yeah, Zsasz is always proud of his 'works'.

"Oh, no, you'd just betray anyone and everyone for the right price!" Oswald's veins might explode if he kept on with this aggression. He was talking about himself again.

"Is this about Sofia Falcone? Because you should move past that. It's not healthy."

Oswald appeared to find Zsasz insufferable. I almost forgot that Oswald held long grudges. His face was red; he was breathing hard and his eyes were mad. We had to think of ways to apprehend Zsasz and find out about the bombing.

"Oswald, concentrate," Jim said. "Do you and your men have enough ammo to keep Zsasz pinned down for a couple of minutes?"

Oswald gulped, still panting for air. "For you, Jim, let's say… two and a half."

* * *

We managed to comprehend Zsasz. And we had to argue with Oswald on who will take Zsasz. Jim, being the alpha, took him to his car.

Green Zone was not so far from Harlow Park since it's downtown as well, so the drive to GCPD was not long. However we had to pass by St. Luke Hospital, which made my anger returned as I recalled all the injured and died people. When I got out of the patrol car, I charged towards Zsasz and jumped on him, causing both of us to fall on the ground.

"Sarah!" I heard Jim alarmingly reprimanded.

"_Three hundred and eleven cadavers!_" I screamed after I turned Zsasz around to face me. He looked surprise at my actions. "_Forty nine wounded!_" I felt hands around my upper arms, pulling me up from the hairless man. "_My kids!_ Give me back my kids!"

"Take her away!" I heard Jim ordered. I was held my some officers while him and Bullock dragged Zsasz into the building.

"Jim, I want in!" I begged but didn't struggle from the hold. "I want to listen. Please. I'll just listen."

He was reading me. I telepathically plead him to allow me to do it. I regretted my actions before; roughly attacking Zsasz without thinking. "Fine. But you're behind the mirror. Harper, keep an eye on her."

* * *

The results of the interrogation was negative. So Zsasz is not the culprit.

_But w__ho the fuck is it?!_

I was snooping on Jim when he got out from the interrogation room. I exited the room with Detective Harper's permission and then I walked closely behind him, who just finished speaking with Lucius. The evidence and witnesses' accounts on Zsasz did not match so Zsasz could not possibly be the bomber.

I had heard Lucius informed that the bomber attacked from the roof, so someone must have seen this person, carrying a huge bazooka around. I stepped forward to the captain who was looking upset at the new lead.

"Jim!" Oswald was entering the precinct casually after waving his greeting. "Ah. I know the wheels of justice turn slowly, so I'm here to provide a modicum of grease."

"Oswald, you need to leave right now," Jim warned.

"Still claiming he's innocent, is he?"

"Yes. And as much as I hate to admit it, the evidence is backing him up."

Then, Bullock came out, wanting to figure out what was happening. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the birdy villain. Jim explained to him what Lucius had told him; that Zsasz is not the culprit. However, Oswald was not having that. He wanted this suspect gone as soon as possible. And he would not take no for an answer.

He whistled and all his burly men came in fully armed. Clearly, we were not at the upper hand. The price of cooperating with Oswald is we never got what we want.

"Torturing Zsasz into confessing won't give the people justice," Jim coaxed, even though it's useless to do so.

"As misguided as he is, my old friend Jim is correct in this instance," Oswald rattled. "Despite our enflamed passions, we cannot rush to judgement. There will be a trial." All his men hooted in agreement. "And we will let the people decide."

I know what he's doing. He wanted to prove something - something of malicious intent. He wanted to bring out the inner vengeance from the hearts of the broken people. Then, I saw the enemies bringing Zsasz out from the interrogation room. I was mortified. Zsasz saw me and flashed a wink as if he was not in any trouble and his life is not in danger.

"Oswald, you don't understand," I explained, removing my eyes from Zsasz and marching forward. "The real killer is still out there. It's not Zsasz."

"You don't have any say in this," snapped the evil businessman.

My heart fell again for the nth time today. We don't have any power in this. Oswald won again.

* * *

_The real bomber is still out there._

The words kept on repeating in my head. But here we are satisfying Oswald's wish. This is wrong. Zsasz is accused, though he's not innocent, judging by his handworks in Gotham. Many people died in his hands; everyone knew that. But he is not the bomber.

And he saved my life, my inner-self whispered.

I almost died before the bridges were destroyed. But he came and saved me.

We are at Oswald's turf, the City Hall, waiting for the public trial of Zsasz. People around me verbally expressed their anger towards Zsasz for the bombing. I saw Jim and Bullock conversed at the top floor. They gradually stepped down and joined the crowd down here. Shouldn't Jim stop this madness?

Should I?

The sound of gavel knocking averted my attention from the two law enforcers to the stage before me. Oswald stood at the center as the judge in this trial.

"Order in the court!" he opened. Everyone in the room quieted down.

"So, um, will I be appointed a lawyer?" Zsasz unconcernedly appealed. "I feel like my rights are being violated."

"Not your right to remain silent," countered Oswald. Then, he called the bailiff, who extracted an adhesive tape and sealed Zsasz's mouth. I bit my lip before I spoke in disagreement as I felt peeved by the mouth tapping. I didn't want to be kick out of the court.

Oswald hobbled away from the judge's stand to the eyewitness' booth. "And where exactly did you see the defendant minutes before the explosion?" he asked the witness.

"Coming out of the building," he sharply answered while holding a hard stare at Zsasz.

"The very building that mere moments later was engulfed in flames that would claim so many beloved souls?"

Flashes of the eleven children appeared in my mind. I swallowed, trying to steady my emotion, preventing tears from coming out. To be honest, there was a tiny part of me that wish the culprit was Zsasz so that he will be brought to justice as soon as possible to relief this turmoil in my heart. But it's not him. We have to find the real one instead of doing this unfair trial.

The witness nodded, confirming Oswald's question. Then Oswald put on an unhappy face, appealing to the people how he shared the pain that they are feeling.

"Are there any other witnesses who can back up this man's claim?" he opened the question to the audience. I felt dismayed when almost everyone in the room raised their hands. Unmistakably they just made up their accounts. They just need someone to blame; like Beth blamed me. They refused to investigate more deeply. Oswald's face lifted at the conformity of the audience. "Captain Gordon would have this court believe that all of you fine citizens are mistaken."

Immediately after, they threw jeers at the said captain.

"He claims that Mr. Zsasz is not responsible for the bombing," Oswald added. The audience's squabbles became louder. "Captain Gordon, if you would like to say something, now is the time."

Jim seemed perplexed. I cannot imagine the burden he was feeling at the moment.

"It wasn't a bomb," he revealed after a few seconds of silence. Everyone criticized instantly as if they are the one who did the investigation. "It wasn't a bomb," repeated Jim with louder sterner voice.

Oswald hushed the court, allowing Jim to make an attempt to appeal himself.

"A rocket-propelled grenade, fired from a rooftop," the captain explained. "If Zsasz was on the ground, as your witnesses claim, he couldn't have done it." He slowly marched towards the stage, facing us the crowd. "I know you all want justice. So do I. You're angry. You're scared. For months now, you've been hearing me say help is coming. Truth is, we may be on our own. And if that's true, what we do now is more important than ever. This… This is not justice. This is not justice. It's not who we are."

Everyone was silent. They truly listened to Jim's speech, but I wasn't sure if he could move their hearts. I doubted it. I couldn't watch this anymore. I don't want to see Zsasz getting executed before my eyes. There were already so much deaths yesternight. I couldn't see another pair of lifeless eyes. I thought I'm strong, but… I'm not.

So I ran out.

* * *

If they're not doing anything to find the bomber, then I'll do it. There must be a witness who saw someone hanging around the rooftop of the buildings near Haven. There has to be something.

A car stopped beside me, causing me to halt my fast strides and turn my head. It's a patrol car and inside there are Jim, Bullock and… Zsasz? Now, they completely gained my attention.

"How…?" I dragged. "Did you guys just grab him from the court?" My mouth hung opened after I finished my sentence. "What about Oswald? A-and the people? The victims' families?"

"Hop in?" Zsasz said, with the left corner of his lips curved up.

I opened the door and entered the car, sitting next to the cuffed Zsasz. "What's going on? Did you guys really just kidnapped him from the trial?" I asked again to the law enforcers.

"Just don't get use to this," Jim retorted, moving the car.

I turned to look at Zsasz. "I'm happy for you but you have other crimes as well and you also need to be prosecuted. You owe Jim your life."

Zsasz flashed an unreadable expression and took a peek at Jim before returning to me. The corners of his lips lifted again. "Well, can I have a kiss to celebrate my release?" he solicited, wiggling his lack of eyebrows. "Either from you or your husband, I don't care. But since you're here..."

My eyes narrowed immediately. "Stay away from my husband." Then I recollected of our fights this morning. I really should ask for forgiveness from him. I sighed, crossing my arms, leaning my head back against the seat.

"No kiss?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Turns out, we didn't bring Zsasz back to the Green Zone. Jim just let him go, but a tiny thing happened. Something that Zsasz had said just switched on something inside Jim. He literally had demanded a gunfight with Zsasz. At first I thought my ears heard wrong so I exited the car. But the captain did order Bullock to give his gun to Zsasz for a battle.

It was absurd!

Thank God, Zsasz was being the smart one. He refused the fight and walked away. Bullock and I yelled at Jim for his actions. We know that we can't lose him in a stupid fight. We went home after that. Jim kindly dropped me to my apartment.

Each step I took as I got closer to my apartment door felt heavy. What should I say to my husband after the fight? Is he alright? I'm not, so most certainly he's not alright as well.

5.54pm. I checked my watch, before opening the door.

Hassan was sleeping on the couch in the living room when I entered. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for me. After all, we promised to talk it out. Sauntering towards him, I took off my hijab and placed it on the coffee table. I kneeled down beside him, sitting down with my legs underneath.

Should I wake him up?

My fingers caressed his hair down to his cheek. "I'm sorry. I really am," I whispered, then pressed my lips on his forehead.

I left him and walked into our bedroom to check my son. He was deep in slumber as well. Then, he began to make a face which I recognized. He's going to cry, I thought, quickly rushed to him before he woke Hassan up. Malik made a small cry as I lifted him but quieted down immediately when I embraced him. I bounced my body slightly and shushed gently. "It's okay, little one. There's no need to cry."

Faint movement could be heard so I twisted around. Hassan was standing by the door, staring at us with a sleepy face.

"You're home. Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, covering a yawn after that.

"Clearly, you're tired. Did he wake you?"

He nodded, approaching us, pulling us into a huddling hug. "I was their father too, you know," he murmured. I bit the insides of my cheeks. He was talking about the orphans. "No one deserved to be killed in the blast. No one," he continued.

I closed my eyes to prevent any tears from coming out.

Then I pulled away and reopened my eyes. "You're amazing for keeping up to me. I apologized for my actions this morning. Of all things, we shouldn't have fight." My eyes casted downwards to his chest as I wallow in guilt.

His warm hand rested against my cheek gently, making me looked into his eyes again. His gaze was soft and tender. "It was the heat of the moment. I forgave you. As we have promised each other, we work as a team. Me and you can protect our family. Don't do this alone. You told me don't be like Captain Gordon, but you're becoming like him. Stop that and asked for my help."

* * *

_Day 98_

A short incoherent call got my attention so I twisted my body to look at the source. I smiled adoringly at his scrunched face as he began to wake up.

"Rise and shine, champion. _Assalamualaikum_," I greeted, before continuing with my task. "How's your sleep?"

I heard a blah came after that and treated it as a response.

"Good, huh? Good for you. Tummy time?" I asked.

I got another cry from him. I walked to his crib in the living room and got him out. I held him against me and then twirled around a few times. His giggles reached my ear. They made me forgot a bit about the depressing things that had happened in the past few days.

"Okay. The ride is over, sir." I turned him around to face me and saw that he was scrunching his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you dizzy?"

I hugged him for a while before placing him on the mat for his tummy time.

"Call me if you anything. I'm washing your diapers. You should thank me. The smell of your excrement is very difficult to come off."

He just stared at me with his large hazel eyes. His saliva was dripping out to his chin as he squealed in unknown joy.

I rolled my eye. "Ha! You're welcome."

It was easy for me not to baby talk Malik, but Hassan cringed when I did it. He said that it was as if I wasn't speaking with an infant. But I argued that using difficult words, our son could learn more.

Then I returned to the bathroom to continue my task. I had let the diapers soaked in diluted soap for a while. I began to start scrubbing the dirty cloths against the washboard after putting on a glove.

A drop of sweat rolled down my chest and it felt airless in the toilet, so I stopped at the third diapers and exited to get a breather. I checked on Malik, who was playing well by himself with his caterpillar pillow.

Then my radio made a sound. Hassan must have something to tell me. I took off the glove and reached for the radio on the sofa.

"Babe?" His voice materialized. He didn't sound urgent, but there was a hint of hesitation.

"I'm listening," I answered through the transmitter.

Hassan then said that they found a lead for the bomber. He heard from Jim that there was a weapon supplier in Gotham.

"There's weapon supplier? I didn't know that," I blurted. Then, I went back into the toilet and scrubbed the diapers.

"Yeah, and we got help," Hassan informed, making me raised both my eyebrows. "The government sent a troop."

Took them long enough. My sarcasm was evident.

"I should say _Alhamdulillah _but I'm angry," I muttered to myself. I heavily sighed. I should be grateful that the government finally made a move. "_Alhamdulillah." _I praised my God.

At least help is here. But what shocked me was their new suspect for the bombing. Hassan said that Nygma bought two RPGs from the supplier. I stopped washing my son's reusable diapers and quickly reached for the radio transmitter.

"What?" I was astounded. That can't be. I had met him and questioned him about the ruins. He didn't look false. "Hassan…"

"I know… you're coming to the precinct, right?"

Imagining his disappointed face, I gulped. "Yeah."

There was a pause. No doubt he was sighing and conflicted about this. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

"Jim! Jim!" I called out, ignoring the military agents at the precinct.

When I exited the apartment building, I saw many of them outside. They ignored me since I didn't look like a threat while holding a baby in my arms.

"Sarah!" I saw him raising his arm to get me to notice him. Beside him is a soldier, most probably the leader of the troop. "What's going on?"

I ran up the stairs, suppressing the prickly feeling in my thigh. The bullet wound is acting up again. "Why do you think it's Nygma?" I blurted out the question.

Jim's expression changed from worry to anger. "Is he with you?" he accused, glaring at me.

"No," I argued. "I want to know why do you think it's him. The bombing is not Nygma nor Riddler's style of taking lives… as much as I hate to explain this. "

"We have prove. Does your husband know you're here?"

"He does," interrupted someone, out of breath. Hassan must have been sprinting to reach here. He was with Lucius, taking care of the ruins at Haven, looking for other bodies. The dirt and tears on his clothes showed how hard he was working to get things done.

"Jim… I-I talked to him," I confessed. Jim became more upset. He gritted his teeth, marching forward as I squared up my shoulders and stared at him, hard. "Trust me. It's not him. I saw him a few days ago, after the ruins, on my way to the precinct. He was busy with something else. He said that 'Ed' is trying to take control of his body. Now, you and I both know that 'Ed' is better than 'Riddler'. And think about it. The bombing. Were there any riddles before? Were there any games? No. Both 'Ed' and 'Riddler' loves games. The bombing is not him."

"And you tell me this now?"

"Because you sent a BOLO on him. You were wrong about Zsasz and it cost you your people… You're wrong, _again. _Please listen to me."

"No, you listen to me. You think you know him, but you don't. Ed is a psychopath. Riddle, too."

I bit the insides of my cheeks. Jim is not entirely wrong. Nygma could do it. It's not impossible.

The soldier who was quiet and listening the whole time took a step forward. "Ma'am, as far as we know, the evidence point to Edward Nygma. We found him this morning and he basically confessed. He escaped after setting a bomb trap on us," he said.

"And I guess you are the _supposedly aid _sent by the government after… what… three months?" I bitterly laughed, slowly getting frustrated. "The government betrayed us; left us to die. Suddenly they care? After the death of 300 people? Then they just…" I paused to snap my fingers. "…finally sent help." Tears pooled in my eyes. "The government is worse than the bomber. My ki…" I stopped myself, suppressing the strong ache in my heart as I remembered the orphans again. Hassan wrapped an arm around me.

"Sarah," Jim uttered. He appeared to be sad as well. "If Ed drops by, you gotta tell me."

I want to get this murdered as much as everyone else. ButI believed that Nygma is not the bomber.

"Worry not, _captain. _He won't. Knowing these guys are here, coming to my place is the last thing he'll do."

* * *

I know I shouldn't be hostile towards the soldiers. They were just following orders from the higher ups. But giving them stinky eyes is automatic. Hassan and I decided to spend the day together instead of being separated. He is in turmoil as well because of the destruction of Haven. We need each other. But I made a promise to Beth to visit her everyday.

So we are on our way to the hospital. My brain memorized the place so my muscle memory got us to Beth's room in no time. When I looked at her bed, a different woman was there. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

I stopped a nurse, who was making her rounds. "Where is Beth?" I asked.

"She gave up her bed to people who need it more," the nurse answered. "She's at the hallway with other patients with light injuries. There were no more rooms and beds."

Why didn't I see her when I walked across the hallway?

"I'm sorry but we got our hands full and we can't monitor her like before. But before I came in here, she's still at her spot," she added.

I quickly thanked her and stared at Hassan. "She should be okay, right?"

"Let's find her," he suggested, taking Malik from my hold. I nodded in agreement.

Exiting the room, I scanned the hallway, meticulously looking at each face. Then I found her, sleeping while sitting up, with her back against the wall. She wasn't cuffed or strapped. But she was holding her abdomen. She opened her eyes and winced, trying to find comfortable position on the floor.

I briskly walked to her and stood before her. My shadow caused her to glance up. "Stand up," I said. She didn't glare at me like she used to be, but she didn't make a move to rise from the floor. "I said, stand up."

"Honey, she's still hurt," Hassan whispered in my ear.

"She's strong. She can stand up by herself," I replied to my husband in loud voice so that she could hear it. "Beth, stand up. We're getting out of here. You're staying with us."

"What?" both Hassan and Beth blurted.

"You just need to heal and I could help with that. I don't see you as a threat anymore. I hope you feel the same with me. There are more pressing matters here. Hassan and I will be busy trying to find the bomber with the blue boys. Now, what is your role here? Are you just going to stay as a patient or are you going to do something?"

Then she mumbled something but I could not hear her. I asked her to repeat because her voice is too small.

"I… I want to stay here. I can help around here…" she said. "I was a medical student… I have a nursing license but was unemployed for a long time.

"Let me guess… Juan doesn't want you to work in hospitals…"

She looked disturbed by my words. I surmised my guess is accurate. Something about the explosion in Haven must have changed her. And I felt glad at her transformation so I smiled softly.

"No one is in control of your life. It's your choice. But if you have any problems, you can see me… I'll be there…" I said, crouching down at her level. "How's the wound? You don't look comfortable."

"I'm fine… Just need rest."

"Thank you for giving up the bed for others… That was nice of you." She blushed at my compliment. "Can I trust you now? I'll visit you but not everyday."

She nodded slightly. I rose from my crouching position. I really hope that Beth will be alright. After that, my family and I went home to prepare for the horrendous life that we're having here in No Man's Land.

* * *

_Day 100_

Hassan and I had spent a couple of days ago at home, tending the plants, sewing teared clothes, cleaning Malik's diapers, and being on watch out. But now, Hassan is out there (it's still his turn out in the field). The soldiers and GCPD were still looking for Nygma. Even the people were looking for him. I noticed a few soldiers kept an eye on us; no doubt under the suggestion of Jim.

He really think that Nygma would come here? That's just stupid.

He might go to Oswald. Nevertheless, they were friends.

Wait… that's right. There is a chance that Nygma would go to Oswald.

Hassan's out there with Lucius - his favorite staff there among others.

Then, I heard static noise from my radio. "Sarah? We heard Nygma is at the City Hall."

I knew it! He's meeting Oswald. "Noted," I responded. "Keep on updating me. If they got him, tell me. I'll try to convince that it's not him."

* * *

When they got to the City Hall, there was no Nygma, but they got Oswald and he is at the precinct at the moment. They suspected him of hiding Nygma somewhere else. Well… Oswald is famous of selling out his 'friends' to save his ass so I'm sure he knows where Nygma is. And I predicted that Jim would let Oswald go after he told him the location of Nygma.

I radioed Hassan that I'm going out, leaving baby Malik with Rue and Troy. "Where?" he asked.

"City Hall," I casually replied.

"I told you Penguin is here at Gotham Central."

"Oh, no, no, no. He's going to be at his turf. I know his games. Jim will let him go..."

* * *

Oswald's place is huge but it felt stuffy and not homey. It's no wonder tjat he always felt lonely. I managed to pass the guards, and waited in the main room, sitting on the huge comfortable chair. Oswald barged in dramatically and slammed the door closed. He had a sour face on and he hadn't notice me yet.

"Took you long enough to get away," I said.

He snapped his head towards me. "How did you get here?" Oswald chastised.

"Now, my dear Oswald, be a good boy and tell me where is Nygma."

He stormed forward and slammed his hands on the table. "You dare to come here alone! I'll have your insides gutted out!"

I didn't fazed by his outburst, instead I responded with the same manner. "Do you really want Nygma dead?!" I challenged, standing up. "Have you seen those soldiers? They are going to get anyone in their list. Dead or alive. He's in the list. _You_ are in the list. You're not fighting against a precinct, Oswald. You're fighting against an army. You're gonna lose."

"I never lose," he spat. He was trying to be strong.

"Yeah… because you think you're so smart." I walked around the table. "I think you know that Nygma is not responsible for the Haven's ruin. Unlike you, I really _really_ want to find the culprit. If you don't want to tell me where Nygma is… at least, tell me who might be responsible."

He grinded his teeth, while I waited patiently for his answer. "Hugo Strange."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, Elfe Lunaire, for telling me about the baby talk. I admit I didn't really search or read anything about it. I only heard from some people that not baby-talking infants are better. I should have gotten the facts checked first.****And thank you for liking Sarah and Hassan. I know that OCxOC pairings are not popular in fanfictions, but I just tried it out anyway. **

* * *

_Day 100_

That weasel bald bastard is still here in No Man's Land?

Hugo Strange is one of the main problems of Gotham. He should be eliminated long time ago.

According to Oswald, Nygma physically did shoot an RPG to Haven, but he was not responsible for it. Angry, I screamed at Oswald because how could Nygma is not responsible when he was the one who shot the rocket. Oswald snapped at me for not listening further. He said, hypothetically Strange had tampered with Nygma's brain; causing constant blackouts that Nygma had been experiencing in the past months.

Oswald had revealed to me where Strange's hidden lab might be. I almost did not tell Hassan about it but then I remembered our promise – _to do things together_.

"Hassan," I radioed. "A date. At Superior Courthouse in fifteen minutes. I miss you." I know he's around police officers and I don't want them to know that we are going behind them. Then I returned to Oswald, who was looking at me in attentiveness. "Give me a car and some weapons."

"Without telling your respected boss?" he jeered.

"I'm in a tight schedule. The car and weapons. Please."

* * *

About five minutes later, I was driving towards the meeting point. I almost hit a lamp post. It was difficult to maneuver a normal car with one hand, but Oswald didn't have a car for disabled person. But he did give me some grenades and guns. I parked in front of the courthouse building. I didn't see any soldiers around, so that's good thing.

Hassan was a tad late since he travelled on foot but right after he entered the car, he immediately pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

I was surprised at first and reciprocated after. The kiss from him eased my tension. I placed my palm on his cheek. Slightly confused, I withdrew from the kiss. "What was that for?" I asked, smiling a little.

"For letting me in this; saving your ex," he expressed. He pecked my lips again. "I could rub this on his face in the future."

I shook my head at his foolish words. "Let's swap. It's difficult to drive." I crawled over him to the shotgun while he slid to the driver seat. "Oswald disclosed the whereabouts of Strange and we have to go now. Jim and GI Joe are on their way.

* * *

Jim and a few military soldiers were inside the building already. We had parked the car a few blocks away and stalked at them from a nearby building. "They took quite a long time. I think they found Nygma and Strange," I whispered. "Let's check the other entrance. Too many eyes here."

There were about four soldiers outside the doorway, looking out for intruders or any abnormalities. We had to go around a couple of blocks to avoid being seen, though we had to use a longer route, but better safe than sorry. These soldiers are expert and trained way more than us.

All of a sudden, the sound of shooting made us ducked quickly behind a nearby car. The shooting was not for us. It was a bit far away.

"You alright?" I asked Hassan, earning a nod from him, before returning to the source of the gunfire. We scuttled forward with caution. Then, I saw a glimpse of green. "Nygma?" I whispered to myself. I jogged faster and saw he went in an abandoned ambulance.

"What's he's doing there?" Hassan mumbled.

"Let's find out." We approached the ambulance and heard the sound of people struggling inside after hearing another gunshot. I gripped the gun tightly though I had no intention of releasing the trigger. Stealthily I moved into the ambulance with Hassan closed behind me.

From my vision, it looked like Nygma was attacking someone by tightening a long thin tube around the person's neck. I gasped in horror and then instantly hit his head with the gun. "Nygma! Stop!" I shouted. He loosened his grip, groaning at the pain.

The person that was suffocated before got released. "Captain Gordon," Hassan alarmingly said.

Jim grabbed handles of a defibrillator and sent high energy electric shock at Nygma's head. Smokes ascended from his head due to the strong voltage. When Jim removed the defibrillator paddles, Nygma fell unconscious.

"Is he…" I dropped down next to him and noticed his breathing is still there. "He's alive," I sighed in relief.

Jim was looking grim. He stared at Hassan and I and with a furious pair of eyes, he said, "We have a big problem."

* * *

"You don't have to point the gun at him. He's tied up," I said. "And it's three against one. Let me check on your wound." I was about to make a move but Jim's livid glare made me remained at my position.

Nygma winced as he starting to open his eyes. I know getting electrocuted was substantially painful. At least he got what he deserved. I didn't forget the time he electrocuted me with a taser and tied me up in my apartment.

He gasped when he saw Jim and his gun. His hands were tied and it made him more alarmed. "Oh God. Oh. It happened again, didn't it?" he questioned in panic. Jim had enlightened us about Hugo Strange, and the chip he planted in Nygma's brain under the order of someone called Walker. And it appeared that the military unit was also sent by Walker and they are the bad guys who wanted to see Gotham destroyed (even though it already is). So this Walker is the instigator of the bombing of Haven.

I called Nygma's name, causing his head to snap towards me. I could see his demeanor calmed a bit. When he was unconscious, I already checked his head. There was a fresh suture at his scalp, no doubt, Strange just reopened it.

"What did I do?" Nygma asked me.

Before I get to open my mouth, Jim beat me. "You tried to kill me," he responded in controlled anger.

"Oh," said Nygma lightly. I suspected that Jim's live is not that valuable to him. "Is that all?" He turned his head to look at me. "I didn't try to kill you… right?"

"No. Though I hit your head because you were muzzling Jim's neck with a tube," I revealed, showing the butt of a gun that I used to send him a blow.

"I need answers, Ed," Jim interrupted. "I know Walker gave the orders to destroy Haven and the supply helicopter. What is she planning next?"

"I don't know." Nygma appeared to have no idea at all. "Jim, I don't remember anything once I go under." He sat up from the ground, attempting to bargain his life. He pointed at the side of Jim's neck. "You're bleeding."

His observation is sluggish, my inner-self noted. Probably because of the electrocution.

Then, Jim harshly grabbed his jacket and pulled him up, pointing the gun at him. "Jim!" I shouted. I know he's angry, but I'm angry as well. Not to Nygma. I am angry to this mysterious bitch; Walker. "He doesn't know anything!"

"You have to let me go," said Nygma, pleadingly. "I'm not responsible for this."

"Jim…" I called again softly.

He ignored me of course, still talking with Nygma. "That chip in your head could be evidence. So unless you want me to rip it out, you're coming with me."

* * *

We went to Barbara's turf to ask for help. I couldn't help but notice the slightly different tension between Jim and Barbara. Jim was looking dismissive but Barbara on the other hand was looking wishful about something.

I was also worried about the children in the apartment, but a few minutes ago Barbara returned with news that her feelers were located near our place to spy on them.

A stoic lady came in and whispered something at Barbara's ear. "The kids are safe, but the feelers will stay there until I say so," she informed, making me sigh in relief. I gripped Hassan's hand tightly.

Then, Jim continued with his account regarding this Theresa Walker to Barbara and she was listening attentively.

"So the government is behind Haven and the supply helicopter, and they did it with a chip in this one's head?" she dazedly said, signaling to Nygma

"Is that really the craziest thing you've ever heard, Barbara?" Nygma responded. An hour ago, I had to convince Jim to release the strains around his wrists, since Nygma is not our enemy at the moment.

"Bruce hit me up on the radio a little while ago, looking for you," the blonde woman said to Jim. "Said things are amiss in the GCPD."

The military might be revealing their true intentions. I hope Bullock and all the detectives and officers were alright.

"I'll reach out; see if we can meet up somewhere safe. Can you pull some of your people, see if they can help?" Jim is right. We don't have enough people. The police most probably locked up by the soldiers.

"No. I need them guarding my territory," she refused. "But you have me."

"And me," Nygma complemented.

Camaraderie at places where you didn't expect, my inner-self said. But can we trust them completely?

I noticed Jim was narrowing his eyes at Nygma. "I don't trust you. With or without that chip in your head."

"Jim," uttered Nygma. There was a weight in his voice. Rage; even though he sounded calm. "They used me as a pawn to murder innocent people. They messed up with _my_ _brain_. The thing I want is revenge_._"

He seemed to be more angry at how they control his brain instead of getting him to kill hundreds of people. Jim still appeared to be scornful to Nygma. He was afraid that the chip had the possibilities of being reactivated. But Nygma tried to convince that Jim had destroyed the chip in his head.

"Let me look at that," Barbara stated, looking at Jim's neck. I raised both of my eyebrows immediately while Jim was clueless to what Barbara need to see. "Your neck," she casually said.

I was still studying their exchange but it looked like Nygma and Hassan didn't notice anything 'strange' with the two former lovers. Jim peeled off the gauze that I had put on after he tied Nygma up. Earlier, I had offered to suture the wound but he refused.

I was too absorbed in observing their eye contacts and body language that I didn't notice Nygma had left the table. "You guys had sex," I slipped. Jim's head jerked towards me while Barbara tried to compose herself. I could heard Hassan breathed out in surprise beside me. I actually couldn't believe that I managed to catch that. Lee would though. But Jim and Barbara's actions weren't that indirect.

Barbara cleared her throat, causing Jim to turn to look at her. "What's it gonna take for you to trust me?" she asked. Oh, they decided to ignore me.

"After everything you've done, I honestly don't know," replied Jim.

There were faint footsteps getting nearer at the entry. "I'd listen to her, Jim." The person who spoke revealed himself. Jim's former friend, Eduardo aka the leader of the military troop, stood confidently along with a dozen of highly trained men behind him. "I hear trust is in short supply."

* * *

I grabbed Hassan and pushed him backwards so that we're nearer to the counter with Barbara as Eduardo talked with Jim about 'making the world a better place.' Hassan placed a dagger in my palm. It nicked my skin a bit.

Oh God, let us survive running away from this place.

"This hellhole is infested with criminals and terrorists," Eduardo scoffed. "Sometimes you just have to clean house, you know?"

"I won't let you," Jim turned down.

"It's not your call, Jim."

"I'm not dead yet."

Abruptly, the door where Nygma had exited opened. He returned, but with a chopping knife in his hand. He looked stiff. "Jim Gordon, I've been ordered to kill you." After that, he raised the knife and sprinted towards Jim. I gasped and tried to move to stop him, but Hassan held me down.

"They're pointing their guns at you," he hissed into my ear.

While Jim avoided all of Nygma's poor aims and held his hand before the blade reached him, Nygma flashed a wink.

Genius! My inner-self exclaimed.

But I still had to act mortified and shocked. "Nygma, stop! Wake up!" I faked a cry.

The blade moved; getting closer to Jim's neck. "If I die, you'll never get, the evidence!" exclaimed Jim. I have to admit that was bad acting but it seemed like Eduardo believed him.

"Stand down," he ordered Nygma.

Nygma removed himself from Jim, letting him free and he walked towards the soldiers. "I have evidence that you and Walker are behind Haven. If I die, it gets out to the entire country. It's time to make a deal."

"You don't have any evidence."

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

Eduardo didn't look that affected by Jim's intimidations. "It is. Nygma, kill them all," he commanded.

I cursed inwardly as the bluffing failed. Nygma looked like he was trying to attack Jim but at the last minute, he chucked the knife towards the soldiers, hitting one of them in the head. I immediately acted, throwing a dagger to Eduardo, striking his arm. Then, I felt Hassan pulled me behind the counter to take cover as the forces rained bullets at us.

Barbara and Jim launched fires at them, attacking them back. "Come on. This way," Nygma urged at us. He lowered his body, rushing towards a door and we followed him, running for our lives. I was holding Hassan's hand the whole time, afraid that I would lose him.

* * *

I was restless. My baby is still in our apartment. Knowing how evil Walker and her army are, I wanted to dash out of here and take my child. But Barbara insisted that they are safe since her feelers are still nested near our apartment and she hasn't heard anything from them.

Hassan looked worried as well. He was frowning and sighing more often. "We have to go back home," I said to my husband. "The kids are alone."

"I know…" he dragged, hugging me, running his hand up and down my back.

"Ow!" Nygma shouted. "Would you be careful?" He was in pain because Lucius was trying to take out the chip from his brain. We were at one of Wayne Enterprises' building. Bruce, Alfred and Lucius helped us hide in here while the military troop were searching for us.

The sound of Lucius' tweezer fiddling the meat brain could be heard. Hassan looked away at the sight. "If you'll stop moving, this will go a lot faster," chided Lucius. The chip must have been embedded deep inside.

"Well, if you would be more careful, I wouldn't potato all the long legs from the hidden spoon."

If I wasn't too worry about the children, I would have laugh at Nygma's speech. Barbara questioned about his weird choice of words and Lucius replied that he supposed that the chip was implanted aligned with the part of brain with functions linked to speech abilities.

"Huh. Do it again," smirked Barbara.

"The human brain is not a plaything, Ms. Kean," Lucius said.

"Please don't habituate the curtain rod," Nygma blurted.

Finally, Lucius managed to extract the chip. He secured the chip, wiping blood from it after placing a gauze at Nygma's head. Nygma was troubled that his brain had to be opened again to take out the chip. He mouthed a tongue twister to test his brain.

"Peter Piper picked a pecked of pickled peppers," he tried successfully. He sighed in gratefulness. "Oh, God. Thank you, Lucius."

I walked to Nygma, dabbing the lesion at his head. I smiled curtly when he took a peek at me. I changed to a different sheet of cotton gauze when the one I used soaked much blood.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Lucius asked, inserting the chip into the computer next to him.

"Anything tying Walker or Eduardo to the destruction of Haven," answered Jim.

"Why would Walker kill all those people?" Bruce questioned.

Jim sighed. "That's what we have to find out."

It didn't take Lucius long in front of his computer to look for evidence against our enemy. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed, clicking on his computer. "It appears the chip retains an audio log of every verbal communication with Nygma while he was under." Jim advanced towards him as he explained. "There's some damage, but… if the command to attack Haven is still here, I can trace it back to the computer from which it originated."

"It has to be Walker. They won't be able to sweep under the rug anymore."

I took Nygma's hand and placed it against the gauze to hold it in place, leaving him to approach Jim. "Jim. I know how important it is to get this evidence. I want to, for the all the lives that had passed there…" I stopped myself to take a deep breath. "But my baby. I want to make sure he's safe. I… Hassan and I have to go, now."

"It's not safe to go out there just by yourselves. Eduardo knows your faces already," Jim rebuked, making me pursued my lips in a thin line. I was about to raise my voice in frustration when his radio transmitter made a static sound.

"Are you out there, Jim?" It was no mistake that that was Eduardo's voice.

All of us in the room became tense. "What do you want?" Jim responded.

"We have someone here who wants to say hello."

I shuddered at the tone of his voice. It was like he had the upper hand. He knew he's going to win.

There was a pause from the other line as we waited. And when this 'someone' that Eduardo was referring to started to speak, I took a sharp intake of breath in horror.

"J-Jim? What's happening?"

No… it can't be, my inner-self trembled.

"Lee?" Jim warily asked.

The fact that they had her terrified me. That voice in the other line is Lee's!

"We found the Queen of the Narrows in a run-down hidey-hole on the north side," Eduardo divulged. "Tell me, how many ex-fiancés do you have, anyway?"

"Leave her out of this. She's not involved." Jim was trying to sound calm and unaffected.

"Ah, but she's a criminal and all criminals in Gotham are now under a death sentence. But what happens next is up to you. A trade, perhaps. Lee Thompkins for Ed Nygma."

"Fine," Jim replied without a second.

"Good. Bring Nygma to the GCPD now."

Jim paused for a while, thinking of what to say. "No, we meet at Haven. I want you to see the carnage you've caused."

At first, Eduardo refused but Jim didn't yield so he accepted it after that. We didn't expect them to have Lee.

"I hope you have a plan in that tiny head of yours," I snapped. I want to save Lee but what about the evidence? Everyone here had almost lost their lives for that piece of chip in Nygma's head.

Barbara didn't look pleased at all, as well as Nygma, of course. But I don't think he should be worry because the chip is already out of his system.

"What are you doing?" asked Barbara negatively. "He's never gonna let you walk out of there."

"I don't recall volunteering as a trading chit!" Nygma barked, looking very aggravated.

"GI Joe wants the chip. Not you," my husband said.

"That's right. So I'll give him the chip. Bruce, do you have any contacts in the mainland press?" Jim inquired.

"Several," stated the youngest person in the room.

Jim glimpsed at Lucius. "What would it take to broadcast the information from the chip to the mainland?" It seemed to me that Jim do have ideas in his tiny head. We just had to make it work.

"A transmitter, which I have," answered Lucius. "And a very large antenna, which I do not."

If I wasn't mistaken at rooftop of the GCPD, there is a large antenna. Then, Jim and Lucius clarified it. The enemies are settling at the precinct; it's going to be very challenging to get there.

* * *

Jim explained task for everyone. He will meet up with Eduardo to save Lee, Nygma will distract the soldiers in the precinct, Bruce will go on top of the building to connect the transmitter while Alfred, Barbara and Lucius will go to the basement to switch off the ventilation system and blow out the sleeping gas.

"You two," Jim directed to us. "Go to your kids." This time he used softer voice, flashing a tiny smile.

"Thank you," I breathed in relief. "But please, make sure Lee is fine."

And we dispersed. Jim moved towards Haven; Hassan and I to our apartment; and the others to the GCPD. I prayed so that everything will be all right. The ruin of Haven was enough to make us suffer. We have to defeat Walker and her soldiers to survive.

* * *

When we arrived at our floor, I was greeted with a pair of feet flying towards me. I have no time to avoid them so I felt a strong impact towards my chest, causing me to fall backwards. Luckily, Hassan caught me before I reached the floor.

I winced, breathing hard because of the pain. Before me, I saw a guilty looking Kid. She must have thought we were other people.

"I'm fine," I rasped, steadying my stance after my husband asked about my condition.

"That was sick!" Troy exclaimed, looking entertained. I flashed him a dirty look. "We saw some soldiers dragging the cops from the windows so we thought we should _tighten _the securities."

"Good work," I complimented. I patted Kid's head, smiling at her to show her that I'm fine even though it felt a little bit difficult to breathe easily. But I don't feel anything broken, so I should be all right. I hoped.

We entered our apartment. Dee Dee was sleeping on the sofa with a book in her hands. Malik is in his cradle, playing with his caterpillar pillow. "I just fed him porridge," said Rue, exiting from the kitchen.

"Gather around," instructed Hassan. He and I already planned to gather the kids in our place until we are sure that Jim and the others won. "The soldiers are the bad guys, so we have to stick together."

"Yes! Finally some fight!" Troy yelled.

"This is not some game, Troy," I retorted. "Stay close. And don't go out without our permission."

* * *

A few hours later, I jumped when there was a knock at the door. All of us in the room warily eyed the door. We were still waiting for news from the precinct. I stood near Malik's cradle, holding a dagger. Hassan walked to the door and peeked at the peephole. His tense body relaxed when he recognized who it was and he opened the door.

Selina has a confident smile on her face when she entered. "Hiya," she cheerfully greeted. The duffel bag strap on her shoulder didn't go unnoticed. I noticed that she has finally used the door instead of the window. I put the dagger back into my sheath belt.

"Are the rumors about you murdered Jeremiah true?" was the first thing came out of my mouth.

"I don't do signatures," she said impishly. I felt conflicted on how she handled this.

"Selina, what you did…"

"Is right and it made me feel good. I am free," she interrupted me. "I thought we're clear about this. Whatever I do is none of your business."

"What does Bruce think?"

"That is none of his business too." Her voice raised another volume.

"Why is this cat here?" asked Troy, not sensing the tension between Selina and I. He just returned from the toilet.

"I'm here for the last batch of chocolate drinks. I know you have it," Selina responded. Her smirk returned.

Rue voiced out her disagreement. I usually gave her one for her monthly cravings.

"What are you willing to trade it with?" Hassan said. "Let us take a look in your bag."

I noticed Rue slumped her shoulders in defeat. We need more food than just chocolate drinks.

"Six cans of cream mushroom soup and four cans of porridge." She dropped the small duffel bag on the coffee table. "Now where are my drinks?"

The trade is good for us so I stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, signaling her to follow me. I didn't fail to notice that she was talking to Hassan for a brief moment before following me. Crouching down, I rummaged the cupboard and took out an opened package of cocoa drink sachets.

"Here. There's not much left inside," I said. She snatched the package from my hand happily. "Selina, I think we should talk about what happened."

She giggled. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Can't you see that I'm much happier? Can't you just be grateful that I'm not depressed like you and Bruce?"

I furrowed my brows at her comments.

"Anyway, thanks for the choco drinks and you are welcome for the can food. I think your hubby has something for you. Buh-bye." She wiggled her fingers and exited the kitchen. "Oh, I saw Lee in the precinct. She's fine."

I bend down, resting my head and arms on the kitchen counter. Everything in No Man's Land is too much to handle. But I'm glad that Lee is safe. I closed my eyes and suppressed my tears. I have to be strong for the kids.

"Babe?" I heard Hassan's soothing voice. Then I felt a hand on my back so I just turned my head to face him without straightening up my body. "I have something for you. Something that you lost."

"What is it?" I tried to sound normal but my voice cracked.

"First, I think you need a hug. Come here," he said. I moved and wrapped my arms around him securely. His heartbeat calmed me a bit. "There, there. And a kiss." He leaned in and placed his lips against mine. I sighed in content at the touch, returning the kiss. After a while, he untangled me and took my hand. With his other hand, he put in a ring on my ring finger. It felt right.

I gaped at the silver ring, then I glanced up to his face. "H-How?" I stuttered, then realization dawn to me. "Selina gave this to you."

"I quote unquote, 'went to Magpie, found this,'" he answered.

The presence of the ring lifted my mood a bit so I smiled and gave him more kisses. Perhaps, this will be the start of a positive string of events.

* * *

_Day 101_

Or not.

Alfred went missing since last night. Bruce was getting very agitated by the missing of his butler. Meanwhile Lee began to work in the hospital, helping the doctors and nurses there. Apparently she also had a chip in her brain and attacked Jim but it got out already, thanks to Lucius. And now, she is back to normal. I had offered her to stay at the apartment on our floor but she refused, saying that she wanted to stay at the hospital. She had met Beth and I requested for her to keep an eye on the bleach-haired woman, making sure she's all right.

Nygma stayed somewhere else; as long as he didn't make any trouble, he is out of the police radar. I just hoped that this Theresa Walker won't get her hands on Nygma anymore.

Hassan and I returned to our routine, rotating our time with the GCPD and taking care of the children. It's Hassan's turn at the GCPD, though I'm sure he is with Lucius at Wayne's R and D. I was on my way to the hospital to check-up on Malik. He was crying non-stop and his body is warmer than usual. It was horrifying to see his red frustrated tearful face so I rushed him to the hospital.

"Doctor!" I yelled. A male doctor who I had learned his named was Aleck Murkoff. "Doctor Murkoff, I think my son is having a fever."

He instructed a nurse to take my baby and brought him to a smaller room. He did his magic on Malik, checking the temperature of everything; forehead, ear, oral, armpit, rectal. Then, he proceeded on checking Malik's eyes, ears and throat. On the other hand, I was fidgeting the whole time, praying to God that my son will be fine. I had radioed Hassan about this. He said he will be here soon.

"He has some viral infections. Most probably after two or three days, a rash will appear," he diagnosed. "But don't worry. He should be fine after that. We'll give you acetaminophen for him. And if the rash appears, bring him here again."

"There's nothing dangerous, right Doc?" I said tearfully. Hassan then arrived briskly. I reached out for him and he quickly appeared by my side.

Doctor Murkoff continued with his reply. "No. Wait here. I'll ask a nurse to send the meds here. She'll show you how to use it. He needs the treatment quickly."

When he left, I turned to Hassan. "He has a fever. It's his first fever. I don't know if I can handle it if he has another fever," I rambled. "Look at him."

My heart broke at the sight of my son, still crying very loudly on the small bed.

"He was fine this morning. But you did well, rushing him here as soon as possible," Hassan responded.

A nurse came not long after with a small packet. She took out a small bottle from the box and a dropper. She showed me how much to put into Malik's mouth and informed me how many times daily to give to him. Malik was still crying for a few minutes; I have to keep him in my arms, bouncing lightly.

I saw Lee walking towards me, looking concern. "Hey. I heard he has a fever," she said. By now, Malik already toned down.

"Yes, and it's terrifying." I shook my head. Motherhood is painstakingly difficult.

"Sarah…" she hesitated, causing me to raise an eyebrow. She hesitantly glanced at Hassan and then back to me. "I know it's not really a good time, but can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I complied, since Hassan is here, I passed Malik to him. Hassan gave me a small smile and then I walked a few steps away with Lee.

"I don't know if you know about Jim and Barbara…"

I gave her a knowing look. "Yeah, I know. I actually sensed it from their interaction."

"Barbara is pregnant."

Talking about awkwardness. I paused, studying her.

"Well… that's good news, isn't it?" I said carefully. "Another life will be born in nine months." She was still looking muddled. "Look, if this is about you and Jim…"

"There's no Jim and I anymore," she cut me off.

I raised my brows.

"I just…"

"It's difficult to put in words, right?" I softly asked, entwining my fingers with hers. "I think you and Jim should sit down and talk… _after you punch him_, but you guys need to talk it out. It's obvious that you still have lingering feelings to him. And believe me, he hoped for you as well. Whatever you want to do after that, I knew you have think about it through and I will support you as a friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized that I wrote Jerome instead of Jeremiah. Hahahahaha. So i edited and re-uploaded a new one.**

* * *

_Day 104_

Bruce hasn't sleep for days. It's day 4 since the missing of Alfred. Bruce was active in the searching parties. There weren't any leads or clues and it was driving the young Wayne crazy. My turn with the GCPD started yesterday so I was also involved with the searching.

I walked by his side and peeked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was so focused at the sight before him. I would too if someone I really care for had gone missing for days. I remembered when Ivy went missing after she fell in Gotham waterways. It was emotionally exhausting. We are looking around Gotham Lighthouse at the moment. "Alfred is a resilient tough man," I noted. He turned his head to me a while before returning to look forward. "Worrying about him is normal and looking for him is what we must do. But when was the last time you sleep?"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself," he retorted, though it didn't sound that rude.

"I know. But sometimes we oversee things and ended up damaging ourselves."

"I am focus," came his sharp reply. I sighed, separating myself from him to check at the alley to my left, while he went into a door at his right. I found nothing in the alley so I walked to the main street. Where could Alfred be?

* * *

"He walked up to four steps?" I shrieked. "Without any help?"

"He did. He did," laughed Hassan via the radio.

I pushed my lips in a pout, feeling sad that I could see Malik's first steps. I was having a break alone in the meeting room at the precinct, after my Asr prayer. Wiggling my toes, I placed the radio near my lips.

"Too bad I wasn't there to see it," I said.

"You're gonna see it when you came home. Malik's practicing his walks for you."

I smiled silently, wishing that I could hold both of my loved ones right now.

* * *

_Day 105_

I crossed my arms; my bottom was leaning against a table as I studied Bruce glaring at the map of Gotham. I actually believed that the paper might burn a hole because of his hard gaze. Maybe Jim could talk to him. Just when I thought about Jim, he appeared.

Bruce noticed him. "I want to search this area next," he said, pointing at one area on the map. "There are whole blocks of abandoned buildings."

"I'll get a squad right on it," responded the captain. "Just give me five minutes." It appeared to me that Jim had something to say to Bruce.

"I'll be ready." The young Wayne was about to move but Jim grabbed his elbow to stop him.

"No. You're not going out."

"No, Jim…"

"You need your rest," Jim cut him off. "I'm not cutting you out, but I need you sharp, not a liability."

"True that," I seconded. "You guys continue your talk, I'll wait outside for the orders.

* * *

A team of seven people including myself had gone to Midtown to search for Alfred. Bruce won't be joining us today since Jim very much told him to rest. We had spent hours canvassing the area. We found nothing. Just a few survivors who live on their own. We had asked them a few questions, but they said they never see Alfred around their homes. I even took the liberty to check on their condition and patched up a few of their minor injuries. I strongly suggested them to go to St. Luke's Hospital if they are sick or injured.

It was sunset when we got back and Jim wasn't at the precinct. There was a case – a bizarre one. Four dead bodies were found at Gotham Studios. All cadavers have a huge 'Z' wound on their abdomen and they were also drugged. The timing they appeared is very bad, because we have made progress with the mainland. They will send help if there are no more threats, which I inwardly cursed. I personally think that they are being selfish again.

I radioed Hassan that I would be home late because I want to meet Selina. I wanted to thank her for returning my ring. So, I politely asked one of the cops to give me a lift to the Sirens, which I suspected where she will be.

Just when I exited the car, I saw someone jumped from a nearby building to another. A flashed of curly brown hair didn't escaped my eyes.

"Selina!" I shouted, looking up. I repeated again, calling her name when there was no response. "Selina and Bruce sitting on a tree! K-I-S- Ow!" I rubbed the painful area on my head that was hit by an empty plastic bottle. I picked it up in frustration, shouting at the direction where the bottle was thrown from. "Hey, missy. You better threw this trash in the rubbish bin."

"I'm here," Selina's voice came from behind me.

I twirled around with a surprised expression. "What? How?" I was trying to figure out how she appeared behind me that fast.

"If you don't have any cocoa drinks, don't find me."

She was about to walk away. "Wait. Selina." I grabbed her arm. "I want to express my thanks for retrieving my ring. It means so much to me."

"No prob," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"And um… where are you going right now? You look like you're in a hurry."

"I take it that if I don't tell you, you're gonna follow me anyway," she said, earning a nod from me. "Though I think I can outrun you."

"Do you really want to take that risk?" I raised my eyebrow in a teasing manner. She narrowed her eyes, feeling displeased at me. "I don't know if you have heard, but Alfred…"

"Is missing. I know. I didn't see him around either." She paused, studying me. "Look. You have been kind to me, for as long as I can remember… but I do have information. Information that I would like to keep discreet. You would tell somebody else about this, knowing how _saint _you are."

She must have known something very essential. An unreadable expression emerged on her face as she stared at me, and I felt uneasy.

"Sorry. I had to do this." She swerved her right foot towards me, causing me to jump backward to avoid it. With quick speed, she threw punches non-stop and I managed to avoid most of it. And I don't want to hit her.

"Oof!" I huffed as she landed her fist at my stomach. Then she rotated her leg under, hitting my feet, making me fall on the ground. The impact hurt me, but I still had to focus on her. "Ugh. Selina, stop! I get it. I won't follow you." I stood up swiftly. I had a thought that she wanted me to pass out to prevent me from following her.

"No. I need to make sure you won't follow me." She then pushed me into the alley.

"Selina. I promise not to follow you! Stop." I stumbled backwards until I felt my back hit something. I was beginning to feel scared of her. "SELINA!" I panted harshly, feeling frustrated.

I felt so disappointed at he and I think it showed on my face. She halted, appearing a little guilty.

"Just… go," I weakly said. "I give you my words." I slid down and sighed, resting my head against my arms, refusing to see which way she went. I waited a few minutes before I rose up. I hoped she is not looking for trouble.

* * *

I walked home, taking time to absorb the scenery around me. It was ugly. Everything was ugly. We are forcing ourselves to feel hopefulness. But when the mainland promised they would help… I don't feel relieved at all because I don't trust their words. I believe it when I see it.

It was always eerie in Gotham. And cold. When I reached the boundary of the Green Zone, I had to announce myself as a nonthreatening person. They let me in after a while and I continued my journey on foot. It already took more than an hour from the Sirens. I radioed Hassan that I have arrived in Green Zone to update him.

Three patrol cars were approaching my way. The car at the front was Detective Harper. "Hey, we're continuing looking for Pennyworth at Chinatown. You joining?" she asked, hiding the surprised look she had when she looked at my face.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I'm going home. I'll join the search tomorrow," I replied. She nodded in understanding. "Hope you guys find him."

* * *

Climbing the stairs was uncomfortable. The scar at my thigh tingled. "Assalamualaikum," I said, after entering my home. I suddenly missed my chocolate drink but Selina took all of them so I have none.

"Waalaikumsalam. Welcome home. Malik miss you," my husband reacted with Malik in his arms, approaching me. "Oh my God… You guys met some gang?" He must have been talking about the cuts and bruises on my face.

"I got into a catfight," I attempted to joke. I walked pass him while taking off my hijab. Letting my body plopped on the couch, I sighed. "It's Selina." I felt a light weight on my stomach and opened my eyes. Hassan had placed Malik on top of me, so my son crawled up to smack my chest with his hands, along with fits of giggles. "Yup. Miss you too, bud." His saliva was now all over my top.

"What happened? You wouldn't fight without reason," Hassan asked with concern. There was a towel and a bowl of warm water on the coffee table. "Let me clean the cuts."

Hassan began cleaning the cuts. I pinched Malik's nose as a joke, but he frowned and hit me. "She knows something and she won't tell me," I replied to my husband.

"Not something new."

"But I think it's important. Something that could have saved us all." I winced when he accidentally pressed the towel too harsh. He whispered an apology at that. "And I profoundly need to know about it, so she attacked me."

"She must have her reasons…" Hassan implied.

"I hope you're right about that," I weakly said. Then Malik was bouncing on me, using the muscles of his legs. "Do you want to show me something, little one? I was too tired yesterday to play with you." I held him and rose to sit up. "I want to see you walk."

Hassan took him from me and placed him about a two feet away from me. "You're gonna love it." Hassan held him by his armpits, waiting for him to get ready to walk.

I clapped my hands, smiling at my son. "Malik, little one. Come to mommy."

Malik was giggling cheerfully, putting his fingers in his mouth. "Mah! Mah!" he babbled, swinging his hands up and down. Then he began to use his legs to stand. I encouraged him more.

"Go to mommy, Malik. You can do it," Hassan supported. Then, he began to take a step, while I gaped in awe. He took another step and another, before his knees weakened. I grabbed him quickly before he got hurt.

"Good job!" I beamed. I gave him multiple kisses on his face, showing how proud I was at him. "My champion!"

* * *

_Day 106_

I was from the hospital, seeing Lee. She and Jim had been abducted by Jervis Tetch last night. I was terrified when I know that he was here in this barricaded island. Jim had explained everything; about the abduction of Alfred, about the destroyed tunnel under the water, about Jeremiah Valeska and about the chemical spills.

Jeremiah had staged a remake of Bruce's parents murder with Jim and Lee as his parents last night. By that time, Jim and Lee were under the influence of Jervis' hypnosis. Jeremiah had made the same chemical liquid that had changed him and planned to release them in the air. He never really gives up, isn't he?

Bruce had managed to break the hypnosis and before the chemical attack launched, Jim saved the day. We are saved from the chemicals, but the chemicals were directed into Gotham waters.

"Those are the chemicals?" I frowned, eyeing the green color liquid in the water between Gotham Island and the mainland. Now, the government took back their words. They won't save us, again.

"Yeah," answered Bullock.

My gaze shifted to the other side of the land. I envied them. And I was beginning to feel hatred towards them. To all of them.

"Until this city is confirm safe, then…"

"Then what?" I interjected him and scoffed. "Stupid fucking government!" I screamed over the water, even though I know my voice won't reach the other side. "Screw you _and_ your asses!"

"You're doing good," Bullock complimented, he made a few rolling gestures with his hand. "Let it out. Just let it out."

I took a deep breath. "I have a son here and you're not doing anything! It's been Hell here! There are sick people who need attention! And you're just sitting there in a meeting room, numbing your asses! _Motherfucking assholes_!" I had strained my throat too much.

"You done? If not, I'll wait in the car…"

"It's fine. I'm done," I said, regaining my composure, clearing my throat. "Thank you."

* * *

_Day 237 _

It seemed like Hassan's agricultural project has progress. Well… only for potatoes and sweet potatoes though. Other plants failed to grow. I tried to make everything fun for Malik so we were having a small picnic at the roof top. Troy had set up a handmade barbeque place.

"Malik, look. A sweet potato," I said, passing a small cleaned root to him. "The color is orange and it taste a little sweet." He was standing on his tiny little feet while gripping my shirt as a leverage.

His hands tried to take a grip at the sweet potato and when he did, he raised it up happily. "Pbatah!"

"Yes, sweet potato. You are right."

"Shit doesn't even sound like sweet potato," Troy commented, lighting up fire at the charcoals.

"Language!" I scolded. "No cursing in front of Malik or you'll spend your evening washing his diapers."

Malik was still happy, waving his sweet potato around, while saying "pbatah" all the time. He showed the root to Kid, who was sitting behind him. She was just watching him emotionlessly. Rue was cooking some oatmeal. Everyone was getting skinnier as we didn't eat anything fattening.

Sean and I poked the sweet potatoes and potatoes with forks before wrapping them with aluminum foils. Then, Sean placed them on the barbeque grill.

A clap of hands surprised me and I looked at Troy in question. "Don't pretend to be clueless. Come on. Let's spar. The food will take a while to cook," he smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I lie down on my stomach, moving Malik to lie down beside me. I opened a children's book. Dee Dee noticed the book and joined us, leaving Rue to cook by herself. "Kid, you're up. I'm lazy. I need my jaw to function properly to eat my lunch later."

And I need to make sure Malik didn't see any of the fights. While Troy and Kid were scuffling, I distracted Malik with the colorful animal book before us.

"This is a bird," I said to Malik, pointing on a picture of a pigeon. "You saw one yesterday, remember? It was knocking on our window with its beak."

Dee Dee made a tweeting sound to make it more interesting to Malik. He zeroed to Dee Dee's lips, looking curious on how she made the noise.

"Bring it on!" the background noise disturbed. Malik was about to turn his head to Troy and Kid in curiosity, so I quickly continued with the book.

I pointed another picture. "And this is a cat. I'll bring you to see some in the future. Maybe tomorrow…"

Then, Dee Dee meowed and purred, following the actions of a cat.

"Come back here!" came Troy's voice again.

"This is a… snake." I shivered as I pointed at the picture. "I don't think we're going to see snake anytime soon. I surely hope not."

Malik laughed and squealed at the sight of the snake. He was smacking his hand on the mat cheerfully. "Ssstt! Sstt!"

"Hey, I was supposed to make the sounds," giggled Dee Dee.

"Wow. You know how to imitate a snake. That's good," I complimented my son with a grimace.

"Ow. Ow. OW! Okay. Lemme go!" Troy was crawling towards us, heaving. "I'm done."

He has a red mark at both of his cheeks and he was holding his sides. Then, I shifted my gaze to Kid… who was not injured. She walked towards us and sat on the mat, looking at the wrapped root vegetables on the barbecue grill.

"You are disturbing Malik's lesson," I scolded Troy. "It was like the only language you speak is yell."

"I was hurting!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you wanted a fight." I returned to Malik, but he was still fixated at the photo of the said snake. Why do you have to like something that I hate, son? I thought. I sighed, looking back at Troy. "Check the potatoes."

"Aw... Why am I not invited?" someone spoken. I jerked my face towards the uninvited person.

I stood up, striding towards him. "Juan," I coldly greeted. I don't want him near the kids.

"I smell something good and it lured me here." He inserted his hands in his pocket casually. I warned him to go away and never approached us. But he remained. "I see Beth is well, helping the hospital."

"You stay away from her," I hissed. "She doesn't need someone like you."

"But I'm lonely…" he pouted.

I scoffed in disbelieve. "You had ruined her. I won't let it happen again. So. Stay. The. Fuck. Away."

"Can't say I promise," he winked and then left.

* * *

"Look, it's Aunt Beth," I pointed at the mentioned woman. She was replacing the dressing around a man's head. Malik chirped when he saw her. I approached her when she was done with her patient. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she welcomed. We had been in a good terms for months ever since the Haven was exploded. Something about what had happened changed her. "Hi, little Malik," she baby-talked in a high tone, much to my disapproval.

I decided to visit her after what Juan had said today. I felt scared that Beth might broke apart again like last time. "Did Juan ever come here?" I slowly asked.

Her face changed; contorting to a pained expression. She gulped. "I thought I saw him yesterday but… I thought I was just imagining things," she whispered.

"Stay away from him. He's bad for you. He's manipulative. He made you do bad things. You have to remember that."

She nodded at what I said. I continued to tell her that I will always be there to support her. I also need to tell the hospital staffs and Lee about Juan and told them to make him stay away from her.

* * *

"Here," I placed a bottle of wasabi on the counter. Barbara opened the bottle and literally inhaled the smell, earning a grimace from me. "Thank God, my cravings were not as weird as yours," I cringed. "And don't eat with wasabi too much."

* * *

She smothered the wasabi on a scoop of vanilla ice-cream before eating them, moaning at the taste. I placed my hand to cover my mouth to prevent a gag. "Yummy," she commented.

"Just done forget to eat your supplements. And why are you still wearing heels? Aren't they painful?"

"Scoot away, midget. Let me enjoy my food in peace," she snapped.

Rolling my eyes, I walked away. "You're welcome."

* * *

_Day 245_

An ivory white plastic mask covered most of the convict's face. The only parts that we can are her eyes and lips. There was a case two days ago. Two retired police officers were murdered at the Sirens on plain sight, leading Jim and Bullock to Bullock's old partner named Dix. They had met him and were attacked by a man who looked exactly like Dix.

Jim had suspected that the two murdered officers, together with Dix and Bullock hid something. An old case that might have different truth. I supposed Bullock did appeared uncomfortable with the case. An hour ago, Jim and Detective Harper arrested a young woman, who has a high possibility of killing the former cops.

Gotham never disappoints. The young woman has powers. She could transform to a different person. She could copy the physical appearance exactly. Jim brought 'faces' from her house to the precinct. Faces with real skin and flesh. I was watching from the other side of the room through the two-way mirror. Jim just entered, arranging the faces before the convict, before sitting down.

Bullock was fidgeting slightly. He was restless: worried. "He's going to find out sooner or later. Why not cut the chase and just tell him?" I said in a reprimanded manner. He ignored me but I could hear a heavy exhale of breath through his nose.

"We found your handiwork," Jim began the interrogation. I returned my attention to the people on the other side. The woman kept quiet, eyes looking down on the floor. "Nothing to say?" added Jim. After a few moments of silence, Jim made a move to remove her mask, causing her to flinch. "The only way you're gonna keep that mask on is if you talk. Otherwise, I'm gonna reach over this table, and I'm gonna rip it off of your face."

The woman looked scared at Jim's warning, even though she tried to be calm and uncooperative.

"Who are you?" probed Jim.

"Nobody," she reacted, being difficult.

"You're not Jane Cartwright?" Jim asked again, getting a different response from her. She finally shifted her eyes to Jim for a moment, before staring at the table. "Because you were in her childhood home. You're about the right age. Talk to me, Jane. I know after your mother was convicted, you ended up a ward of the state. In and out of institutions until you ended up in Arkham. Then, you vanished. Some say died. What happened to you?"

"Me? Nothing happened to me."

"Okay… What happened to Jane?"

Her eyes watered at Jim's question. The look that she gave to him was frightening. She must be one of Hugo Strange's experiments if she resided in Arkham Asylum for a long time.

"Oh," she said. Sorrow was apparent in her demeanor. "_Lots _happened to Jane. She was taken from Arkham. Down, down… down, the doctor did things to her, experiments on her and others." I noticed tears slid down her mask.

All of a sudden, the door opened. Detective Harper called for me and I exited the room, leaving Bullock alone to watch Jim and Jane Cartwright's exchange.

"We have a problem," Detective Harper expressed with urgency. "Your friend, the one who works in the hospital…"

"Who? Lee? Beth?" I panicked.

The female detective's eyes staring hard at me. "Bethany. She stabbed someone."

* * *

Multiple people witnessed Beth plunged a scalpel to Juan's chest. She stabbed him twice – one for lying to her and one for destroying her. The doctors didn't manage to save him. She gave her accounts to the police, confessing everything.

I massaged my head as I heard everything she said. "He wanted to go back. Do you understand how hilarious that sound?" she scoffed. "I was fine. I returned to my old self where I could help people with my medical skills… and he appeared, just blatantly lying again to my face! So I thought to myself, he's doing it again. Sarah's right. He's bad for me and he's gonna keep on coming so I… want to make sure he won't."

Regret was nil on her face.

Detective Harper left the woman in the room and entered the viewing room where I'm in. "I had to report to captain about this," she informed.

"Yeah. She knows the consequences of her actions," I uttered. "Can I speak with her?"

"Five minutes."

I nodded with a small thank you. She went towards Jim's office while I went in the interrogation room. Beth seemed calm. I sat before her.

"It must be done," she suddenly broke the silence. "You know that."

"No. It never crossed my mind that you get your hands dirty." I shifted my eyes from her to the wall behind her.

"I need him gone to move on," she snapped.

"He's gone now and you're in cuffs." I leaned in, placing my elbows on the table. "There are so many witnesses to let you go. What I am afraid of is… T-There's a thought bugging my mind that surmised that this could happen again in the future. Are you going to kill again? Those who will break your heart?"

She gazed down, thinking about what I had said. I rose from my seat even though I still have plenty of time to talk to her, but I think I have said my piece and it should be enough.

* * *

Jim decided to let Beth go.

And I didn't expect that.

"I don't know which one is worse: dirty cops who destroyed the life of a girl, hiding the truth for decades or a person who confessed on committing one second degree murder," he weakly said. He was disappointed at Bullock.

Bullock's former partner, Dix, was killed. Jane Cartwright managed to slip away, transformed into Bullock and killed Dix. We just found his body in the locker room less than a minute ago. A 'shifter' who could be anyone is in the building. It's going to be difficult to find her. Beth was still in the holding cell, which is much safer.

"Beth, we have a situation here," I revealed after rushing to her while Jim was giving order to lockdown the precinct. "You're free to go but there's a far grave criminal here. So I'll get them open the cell door after everything is compromised."

I was just turning my head, when I saw a petrified Barbara came in. But she was just here a while ago. "Jim!" she hollered. I gasped when I saw blood on her coat. I was alarmed since she's pregnant.

"Barbara? What happened?" Jim probed. We strode forward.

"What do you mean, what happened? I've been attacked," she replied.

I moved further forward, but Jim stopped me. "Jim, she's hurt," I exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," he said, scanning Barbara, studying her. "How do we know it's really you?"

I blurted a loud what. I didn't know Barbara that well so I cannot be so sure.

"Seriously?" Barbara signaled to her baby bump. "This isn't proof enough?"

But then, another Barbara stormed in. My eyes widened. The resemblance is uncanny!

"What the Hell?" the second Barbara dumbfounded. She looked baffled at the first Barbara.

"That's her!" the first Barbara cried. "She's the imposter! Shoot her!"

All of us were confused. We had no idea who to save and who to arrest.

"It's me, you idiot," the second Barbara said.

How can we differentiate?

"Barbara," Jim addressed. Both Barbaras focused on him. "Tell me where we first met."

All of a sudden, the first Barbara ran to the second Barbara, holding her and placing a gun against her. The officers all pointed their guns up. I shuddered as I was afraid that any of them might fire a shot.

"Anyone tries to follow me, she dies," the enemy threatened. The real Barbara screamed at us to shoot the enemy but Jim refused to give out the order. It might danger the baby. The imposter removed the gun from Barbara's head and aimed at us. "Stay back!"

Then Barbara hit her elbow to the imposter, causing her to accidentally shot a fire. The imposter released her and escaped. Bullock ran out, following the enemy, while Jim and I rushed to the pregnant lady. She was holding her hand protectively on her belly.

"Take her to my office," Jim requested to me. "Don't let her out of your sight."

I nodded, placing my arm around the blond and led her to the said office. I checked her pulses: they were crazy. Her eyes were flickering and she was breathing hard. She's panicking and I need to calm her down.

"You're safe," I comforted. "The baby's safe. Breathe in… And out. You're safe."

* * *

Jim delivered some news to me: Jane Cartwright had passed. Bullock fired his gun. This is the second time I had seen Bullock looked so broken. The first was because of Professor Pyg. Second one is this. I wanted to wait for him after he finished talking with Jim in the captain's office but another person occupied my mind as well.

Bullock has Jim.

Beth has… none.

She was still sitting in the holding cell. I approached her cell. Jim had one officer passed me the key for the cell. Swiftly, I unlocked the cell and opened it. She rose and walked out. I grabbed her arm softly.

"You're staying with us," I said.

"No," she bickered. "I have some work in the hospital."

"How do you think they would feel, knowing a murderer working as a nurse there? Do you think you can stand looking at their fearful eyes and hearing at their whispers?"

She clenched her jaw in vexation.

"They might understand… but not all," I continued, looking at her, trying to encrypt what's in her mind. "Fine. You can return to the hospital. But I hope you'll return home."

Her eyes shifted to me at the final word of my sentences. There was a glint of despair for a very short moment before the grey eyes returned to the usual intense manner.

"I can handle it. I'm strong," she responded.

I weakly smiled, remembering the time when she hated me. "Never doubted that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Been very busy in the real world. Apologies for the late update. Here you go :) **

* * *

_Day 262 _

It's a special day today. It's a very meaningful day. It's exactly one year since I received the greatest gift of all. I adjusted the tiny party cone hat of his head. His spit trickled down to his bib as usual while he giggled at the peek-a-boos Hassan was doing.

Then, I took pictures of them. I haven't continued my picture scrapbook in months. Thank God for the life expectancy of the camera battery.

"Okay, champion. That's enough peek-a-boos for today," I said, picking him up easily with my left hand and right wrist. "Look at what I made for you. Sweet potatoes and carrots again. Sorry, the tomatoes had gone bad."

I sat him in his baby high chair and then wiped his saliva. I blew blueberries on both his cheeks before taking a seat beside him. Hassan took a seat on his other side. We recite our prayers to thank God for everything and to give us strengths in our well-being and faith; to appreciate day by day, the little joys that had happened; to harden our mind if dreadful things would happen.

"Now, to our little star," Hassan announced in showman manner, his hand gestured to our son. Our son was flapping his legs in elation. "You have gone through limitless number of dirty damp smelly diapers through the year… You have made father proud, son." I had to cover my mouth at this idiocy. "I would like to wish you a happy first birthday."

"Happy birthday," I said, nudging my nose to his forehead. "Mommy loves you."

Hassan was still in his acting. "For your present, my dearest son, you will have a day to spend whatever you like," he stated, tilting his chin up a little. "While your mother and I will retire to our chambers." He looked at me and then wiggled his eyebrows.

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, right…" I picked up the baby spoon. "Maybe you can spend the day by yourself while I spend time playing with baby Malik," I teased back, scooping the sweet potato puree. "Say ah, champion… _Bismillah._" I fed Malik with his food, snickering when I noticed Hassan dramatically sighed in sadness.

* * *

"I've locked the door. Malik's asleep and I got you for myself," Hassan dramatically announced as he stepped into our room.

"Good," I reacted, pushing down the blanket that had been covering my body. I was wearing a beige color lacy night gown. It was found during our purge on one of the department store. We actually needed clothes to prepare for cold weather. But Detective Harper just quickly handed me the gown. She had a few of them in her arms. She winked and then left. I had to admit her gesture made me dumbfounded, nevertheless, I never forgot to express my gratitude. I even had to hide the gown to surprise Hassan.

His face dropped into a serious expression. His eyes swirled with emotions, scanning my physique up and down. When he attempted to approach the bed, I raised my palm up.

"Well… I'm ready but you're not…" I teased.

I laughed when he took off his clothes as fast as he can, leaving his boxers on and hopped onto the bed. He was hovering on top of me, sending kisses on my forehead and cheeks.

"Thank you for giving birth to Malik," he whispered, making my heart soared. "My beautiful wife, I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful husband." I smiled.

He returned my smile. We were lost in each other's eyes, caressing each other's cheek. I made the first move, cupping my hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down to me. I still felt sparks when our lips collided, making me sighed. My lips danced along his, deliberately.

The slow kisses turned passionate as I desperately want to be so close to him. His hands ran up and down my body. I parted my legs to let him settled in between them. He let go of my lips and sent licks and kisses to my jaw down to my shoulder. Closing my eyes, I hummed in pleasure, breathing heavier. It was beginning to feel hot inside the room.

I bit my lip when he cupped my breast over the gown, massaging gently, sending warmth to my nether regions. I pushed him a bit to lift my gown. Once I was free from the clothing, he attacked my lips with his, making me feeling the fire in his actions. I rolled my hips, grinding against his pelvic. He moaned, returning the gesture. I panted as we kept on grinding our bodies together, wanting to feel the sensual friction.

"Please…" I sighed, gripping his boxers.

He moved down, giving flowery kisses to my breasts, ribs and stomach. He rose up to remove his boxers while I took off my underwear as quick as I can. I wrapped my legs around his waist right after, feeling a little impatient.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he nibbled my ears. "Seems a little enthusiastic, aren't we?"

"It's been awhile and we're still newlyweds," I whined, lifting my hips up. I sighed when I felt his hard length touched my core.

He positioned himself and pushed inside slowly. My mouth hung opened at the intrusion inside my lady parts. When he was fully sheathed, I released a sigh. He started to move at a slow pace, groaning into my ears. I gripped his arm, eyes tightly closed, as I was consumed by the pleasure. The said pleasure heightened when he was thrusting faster. I opened my eyes and saw that he was watching me with darkened intense eyes – it aroused me more.

"Ah. Babe…" I breathlessly said. He leaned his forehead against mine.

His hand slithered down and touched my sensitive sweet spot. I arched my back when he moved his fingers on it, rubbing on it, while still driving in and out of me. My head became hazy from the pleasure. I whimpered, begging him not to stop.

"You… are amazing," Hassan complimented. I brought him down and kissed him lips with passion, rolling my hips up to meet his.

The peak of pleasure could be felt getting nearer and my movements were getting desperate. My stomach tightened, my eyes closed and my jaw slacked open, as I came. My lover slowed down while my body shuddered. I tried to normalize my breathing; exhaling and inhaling deeply.

"You good?" he asked, after a while.

"Yeah," I sighed. He bend downwards to kiss and lick my chest area. "That was amazing."

"Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" His question caught me offguard. We're not even sure if the ban on the island will be lifted. But I guessed there's no harm to dream.

I smiled slightly. "Where do you want to go?" I returned the question since I don't really have preference.

"I ask you first," he jokingly scolded, biting my skin. That earn a friendly smack on the shoulder from me.

"What about baby Malik?" I then asked.

"Of course, he can join us." He lifted his head from my breasts to glance up at me.

My hand caressed his hair, patting him affectionately. I pursued my lips. "Hm… What about Japan?" I suggested.

"Because you love anime?" He leaned into my neck, kissing my skin.

"Yes, and Japan is a beautiful place. And because you love Japanese cuisine and those awesome rock gardens. What are they called again?"

"_Karesansui_," he fluently pronounced.

"_Karesansui_," I copied him. "They are very elegant and beautiful."

"So Japan?"

Before I got to answer, I could feel a smirk against my neck and he moved his hips suddenly, making his hard length went deeper since he was still inside me and hadn't reach orgasm yet. He thrust in a calculated speed – slow but sharp.

"Ah. Yes," I answered to both his question and the pleasure. We spend another period of time, pleasuring each other.

* * *

_Day 290_

"This is stupid," Barbara complained.

"This is not stupid," I scolded. "Now follow me." I was on my palm and knees on the floor.

She still refused to do so, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me. I removed my left palm and amputated right hand from the floor, and placed them on both sides of my hips.

"You said you have backpains, and this is me trying to help you," I reasoned. Come on. I even can do it with one hand. On your knees, please." I returned to my position.

She grumbled something under her breath, but copied my pose anyway. We were in her office in the Sirens.

"Inhale while bending your neck down, face towards your baby bump and gently contracted your abdomen, making a bow with your back," I stopped to take a peek at her and smiled when she followed me. "And then… slowly release your breath as you let your baby bump fall towards the floor, arching your back, with your face facing the ceiling… So far so good?"

She refused to answer me so I repeated my question until she does. "Yeah, yeah, so far so good. Can we please continue?" she exasperatedly replied.

"Of course," I playfully said. "As long as you behave."

* * *

_Day 314_

I huffed as I tried to handle his weight while trying to balance myself. I never though that he would be this heavy. He was staring at me, trying to figure out who I was.

"Eeeey, Muffiiiiiin. Whachu doin 'ere?" Bullock slurred. His breath attacked my face.

A few days ago, it became my habit to hang around at the collapse bridge to watch the mainland. Today, I came here again and noticed a figured lying on the ground. I thought someone was hurt so I quickly ran towards it. When I got closer, it was someone familiar and he was heavily under influence. I tried to get him up, placing his arm around my shoulders and stood up, but he was very heavy. He opened his eyes when I finally got him to stand, though he was mostly leaning on me.

"Oh my God. Don't talk right on my face. You smell awful," I recoiled. We were very close to the edge and I need to bring him closer to the ground. What was he thinking, being drunk on the bridge? He might fall into the green water! I will scold him when he became sober later.

Suddenly he began to move the other way and I was alarmed.

"Bullock, you're gonna make us fall!" I shrieked, pulling him away from the edge.

"My driiiink," he moaned, reaching out for something.

Then I noticed a bottle of rum on the ground and he attempted to crouch down to take it. I twitched in anger and kicked the bottle away. We watched silently as it flew in a beautiful arc and entered the water, no where to be seen.

He snapped his head towards me. "What the Helllll?" he screamed.

I rolled my eyes and dragged him away from the bridge as he complained of how I didn't have to kick his drink away. Slowly, I let him sat on the ground at the start of the bridge. Then he was fiddling into his jacket, pulling out a hip flask. I wondered how many alcohol he had with him.

Okay, so we're not going anywhere for at least an hour. I can't just leave him here.

Sighing, I sat on the ground beside him. "Bullock, you know that I'll always be there for you, right?" I asked as he chugged down his whiskey. "We're the only one here. You don't have to be brave and strong all the time."

He didn't respond. I wasn't sure if he could actually processed on what I said since he was very drunk. So I let it be and we just wasted time sitting by the bridge, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

_Day 339 _

I almost accidentally snipped a huge strand of Hassan's hair as I heard what he had told me. I was trimming his hair in the washroom while he was updating me on the progress of the reunification program.

"Are you, uh, sure that's a good idea?" I asked after placing the scissors down. I grabbed a comb and groom his hair, checking any imbalance on my cuttings. "Because it's a _bad_ idea to me."

"We have progress for the reunification and the captain thought that it would be best to control the other gangs," he shrugged.

"By gathering all the leaders in one place? That's crazy!" I wondered what was going on in Jim's head? Will the leaders listen to him?

"It's tomorrow and he picked City Hall as the gathering place."

"Of course," I said exasperatedly with heavy sarcasm. "More bills to pay Oswald. Yipee yay." I rolled my eyes.

I focused back to my work, not feeling very satisfied. Hassan seemed to notice my unsated face. "It looks fine. I like it," he commented.

I flashed a pointed look at him from the reflection of the mirror. I know how much he loves his hair and I ruined it. "I told you I can't cut your hair, but you insisted. Now, there're some areas that I cut too short. And if I try to balance it, your hair will get shorter and..."

"Babe," he stopped me. "It looks fine. Thank you for cutting my hair."

There! That dimple of his appeared again, making me melt again. Suddenly, my waterworks switched on. My lips trembled and I blinked rapidly.

"No, it's not fine!" I wept, wiping my tears with the sleeves of my clothes. My eyes and nose felt warm frim the crying. "It looks awful."

He turned around to face me, smiling softly, opening his arms wide. I got closer and wrapped my arms around his head and he leaned against my chest.

"There, there." He patted my back. "I'll stay with you for the day. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." I don't like it when I have PMS. My emotions are just all over the place and I got more nightmares during menstruation.

"Do you still have some pads?" Hassan asked softly. "I could get them from the precinct's store."

"Should be enough for a few days," I sniffled.

He pulled away to stand up and his body was towering me. I was still sniffing from the aftermath of crying. "Everything is going to be alright. When you're on your period, sometimes you suddenly become this adorable child." He cradled my face with both hands. "And you would become clingy. Very clingy. It's cute."

"Shut up," I pouted.

* * *

_Day 340_

"No one has to die…" I cried out.

"Then you're selfish," she responded. Her auburn hair danced, following the direction of wind. "What about the plants? Why do they have to die?!"

The kids and I were supposed to spend our time on the rooftop again today. I had had everything prepared with Troy's help; the mat, foldable table, board games, story books… but then Ivy Pepper happened.

"Ivy. Please," I begged. "Listen to me. Stop this…" I held Malik tighter in my embrace.

"You know how rotted this city is, yet you chose to stay. I have made plans… and they will be a success."

"But please let the boy go." My lips trembled and my voice was shaky. A hypnotized Troy was just less than a step away from jumping off the roof top.

Her eyes flashed in anger. "I'm trying to save you again! He's going to remain here until my perfume worn off. He'll jump if anyone else tries to save him or… if you walked away from this rooftop."

I took another cautious step forward.

"I will kill James Gordon and I will reset this world," she maliciously said with strong determination. "It's going to be beautiful, Sarah. And I will make sure you'll witness it." With that she left the rooftop.

Then I quickly reached for my radio transmitter after setting Malik down on the mat. "Don't even try it!" shouted Troy, warning me. "Ivy wouldn't like that. Let go of the radio or I'll jump."

I frowned, gritting my teeth. Then, I dropped the radio on the mat. "Whatever I say won't move you but… I care for Ivy and I can't let her do this," I said out loud.

He sneered. "I listen to Ivy, not you."

I huffed slightly. "You never listen to me," I bickered, while thinking of a way to figure this out; to save him and tell the blue boys about Ivy.

* * *

Along the hours on the rooftop, Hassan kept on contacting me through the radio. I knew about the shooting of Jim. I knew about the shooter: Victor Zsasz. And I surmised that Zsasz was under the influence of the perfume as well. Hassan also kept on asking why I didn't reply as usual. I hope he noticed that I'm in trouble.

"Okay. I'm getting weird vibes. You're still not replying. I'm going home," Hassan radioed.

"You heard that, Troy?" I said. "It won't take long."

He smirked, tilting his head up, looking at the sun in the sky. I was worried that he swayed and fell off the ledge.

"Troy," I reprimanded. "_Be careful_." I walked a few steps to him. When he looked back at me, he seemed hazy. His eyes were blinking rapidly. He staggered slightly. When he closed his eyes, I darted forward, fisted his shirt and pulled him away from the ledge. We fell on the cement of the rooftop. I think I scraped my elbows. Feeling hopeful, I quickly looked at the boy. "Troy?"

"Fuck. I'm not going to let that woman get close to me ever again!" he exclaimed. I felt at ease that he was back. "She just spray some perfume on me and the next thing is I do everything she says. Fuck her."

"What happened down stairs?" I asked while rushing to my son and my radio transceiver. The other kids worried me as well.

I heard a groan. "They were asked to be sitting ducks." Then, the door of the rooftop was slammed opened. Kid was there, eyes wildly searching for us. And when she saw us, I could tell that she relaxed her posture. Rue came after, panting heavily.

"Dee Dee and Sean?" I asked.

"Downstairs. They're good," breathed Rue.

I pressed the radio. "Hassan, I'm fine. We're all fine. But Ivy was here, hours ago. How's Jim?"

There was a slight pause before he responded. I could hear shootings from his side. "He's not doing good, but Thompkins' with him. I had to return to the precinct. Zsasz just open fired at us.."

"Have you seen Ivy?"

"No."

Then I told him to be careful and he did the same. I turned to the youngsters who were standing by the door. "Everyone okay?" I asked, strapping Malik in the baby carrier on my front. I walked to them, and ruffled Rue's hair. "It's been a long day, let's have our specials."

* * *

I wanted to rush to Gotham Central but the kids here are shocked because of Ivy's perfume. I can't abandon them here. I had made stir fry shredded carrot and onion as well as stir fry garlic and potatoes. They are the most luxurious cuisine that we have in our apartment, thanks to Hassan's agricultural project. At least, they look like food than the ones in cans.

It's a few minutes past seven in the evening already and Hassan hasn't gave me update on Jim's condition. They had managed to apprehend Zsasz an hour ago. So I decided to call first. "Hassan? How is everything?"

"Hey, sorry. It's hectic here," he responded a bit late. "Gordon survived."

I let out a relieved sigh, praying to God for his fast recovery.

"Oh, and Lee has something to say to you," my husband added, sounding a little uplifted.

I furrowed my eyebrows, curious to what Lee wanted to tell me.

"Hey," she said and I responded her the same. There was a slight pause. "Jim proposed."

* * *

_Day 344_

I cried as I looked at her giddy face. In any minute, she will walk down the stairs to the center of the room, to tie the knot with Jim. She looked very beautiful for this occasion. "I'm so happy for you," I sniffed, hugging her for the nth time today. "Jim is a lucky man."

"It's time," my husband radioed.

"Go and get that man," I joked, before releasing her from my embrace.

I moved to the other side of the stairs to see her when she descended. Hassan appeared by my side and clasped my hand, our fingers entwined together. I rested my head against his shoulder. The precinct was decorated with flowers and everyone is dressed up for the day. Jim appeared awestruck at Lee's appearance.

"You were very beautiful on our wedding day. I still remember," Hassan murmured.

"You were beautiful too," I replied, tightening my hold.

My heart soared when Lee finally stood face to face with her soon-to-be husband. It was not me who's getting married, but I felt nervous and excited.

"You may sit," Bullock announced. He's the officiator. He even volunteered it. As everyone sat down, he continued his speech. "I'm just gonna say, this isn't gonna be some long, drawn-out, tearful affair like you all are used to, okay? This is gonna be a short wedding. I'm gonna try and make it quick so we can all get to the bar. Okay?"

Most of the people in the room let out a little laugh at his remarks. That's the Bullock we know.

"I first met a young Jim Gordon when he was a, uh… pain-in-the-ass, moralistic rookie detective," continued Bullock. "In the years since, he's evolved into a pain-in-the-ass, moralistic captain. I'd say he's my best friend, but in truth, he's my _only _friend."

"Hey, what about me?" I shouted in a joking manner, earning pointed looks from him.

"So we'll skip that," he ignored me. Then he shifted his focus to Lee. "Uh, on to Lee. Lee's always had his back. Except for the time when she was infected with the crazy-making virus and she tried to kill him, but that's love. But I will say, if there's one beautiful thing that's happened over these last few crazy years, it's that these two people met each other. And that truly is… a beautiful thing."

When Bullock put on his reading glasses, I took a deep breath. It's finally happening! My inner-self screamed.

"Jim, will you please take Lee's hand?" Jim did as Bullock instructed. "Do you, Jim Gordon, take Lee Thompkins to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," Jim answered. I began to start crying silently.

"And you, Lee Thompkins, do you so the same?"

"Sure, Harvey," Lee replied with a smile, lips slightly trembling. "I do."

"By the power vested in me… by absolutely no one… I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The new married couple received a standing applause when they kissed each other. Love is such a powerful thing. They had been through a lot and they deserved each other. After wiping away my tears, I joined the others, cheering for them.

I felt a kiss on my cheek done by my husband. He had this full blown smile on his face. "I'm gonna ask Rue to take care on Malik tonight," I said. "You and I have matters to take care of. In our bedroom."


	9. Chapter 9

_Day 388_

I had been looking everywhere in the Sirens for Barbara. It should be full with people partying, but today it was empty and silent. Even the lights were switched off. The sounds of my hurried footsteps echoed the bar. I have checked the kitchen, pantry, toilet, office, private rooms… but Barbara was nowhere to be found. I heard a faint sound and turned around quickly. One of Barbara's stoic ladies was standing behind me. I heard they are as swift as ninja.

"Where is Barbara?" I asked her. "It's her 38th week. She shouldn't go anywhere alone."

"She is a strong woman and she doesn't need anyone," the poker-faced woman answered.

I raised my eyebrows. "I never doubted that, but she's pregnant and her baby could come out anytime soon," I sharply said, placing my hand on my hip. Lee is busy in the hospital so sometimes she asked me to check on Barbara.

"She went somewhere with a luggage."

"A luggage?"

"I am as clueless as you, little girl."

I narrowed my eyes at the insult of my height and stormed out of the place. First place I need to go is St. Luke's hospital. The fact that Barbara went missing on reunification day is out of my mind. This should be good news for her and her baby.

I drove to the hospital to inform Lee about the missing of the pregnant lady. When I was on my way to the female wing of the hospital, I heard Barbara's screams of pain.

Worried, I quickened my steps and saw she was with Lee. Lee was massaging her back while she bent forward a bit with her hands on a table. "I was from the Sirens, looking for you," I crossly blurted. I saw Barbara slightly rolled her eyes in exasperation.

I shifted my eyes to Lee, telepathically asking her about Barbara's labor. As if she read my mind, she mouthed, "Maybe tonight." The quick conversation I had had with Barbara's underling appeared in my mind. She had said that Barbara had gone with a luggage but I didn't see luggage anywhere near her. I couldn't help but wonder what is in the head of Ms. Kean.

"I already called Jim," Lee then said out loud.

"Okay, Barbara," I said, slowly. "Let's do some exercises to help with the contractions. Come on. We can do this together."

* * *

Barbara is like a young version of Mrs. Weller. Her insults and disses fell out fluently from her mouth. Fortunately, they just bounced away from me. I didn't take offense from any of them. I've been in labor before so I understood her feelings. She had calm down for now and Lee was checking her blood pressure.

"Blood pressure's normal," Lee examined.

"I'm glad something about this is normal," sighed Barbara. "So how long's this gonna take, Doc, soup to nuts?"

I pursued my lips at her question in doubt, while Lee was gearing up her stethoscope. "Are you in a hurry or something?" Lee asked, pressing the end of the stethoscope on Barbara's stomach.

"No, it's just that, uh… I just feel like you've been…"

While Barbara chatted away, I moved away from the two of them to give them space and walked to the door, leaning against it. I felt like I shouldn't listen to their conversation. It's probably about their complicated relationship with Jim. But from Barbara's attitude, she did seem to be in a hurry for something. The luggage must be a part of it. I don't want to alert Lee or anyone about this since I was just speculating, but I think for now, I must keep my eyes on the pregnant lady.

* * *

The sun had set. I hope the reunification ran smoothly, even though there was no news from the precinct. Jim hadn't arrived. I guessed it took a long time to do this kind of arrangement. I took turns with Lee for our late lunch a couple hours ago since one of us should took care of Barbara. She just doesn't trust anyone else.

Even when I was assigned by Lee to check on her a few months ago, she would kick me out of Sirens. But after a few visits, she had finally allowed me to visit her.

I freed my back from the wall and sat on the bed beside Barbara's. Lee had gone out for toilet break.

"So, are you going somewhere?" I asked Barbara, who had just relax after a contraction a few seconds ago.

She titled her head to the side a bit and narrowed her icy blue eyes. Her face showed that she didn't want to talk about it, but I insisted.

"I heard you departed from the Sirens with a luggage. Is there something that Lee and I _and _Jim should know?" I probed.

She was about to answer when her face contorted in pain. She gritted her teeth and groaned. My reaction was instant, since Lee is not by her side, so I quickly massaged her back. She screamed in pain, tightening her grip at the rail at the foot of her bed.

"Deep breath, Babs. You're doing all right."

"How, uh… is parenthood?" she suddenly asked. I wasn't sure if she was genuinely asking or if she was trying to avoid my interrogation.

"New," I shrugged, then I think I let a smile plastered on my face. "You worry more, you spend more, you cry more… but then you smile more, laugh more, love more. I personally enjoy it."

"Yeah, but not _this!_" she shrieked in agony. Lee returned to the room. "There must be something you can give me," she grated to Lee. I moved away and let Lee massaged her.

"We're out of the drugs that you need," replied my doctor friend. "It's okay. You're almost there. I'll get you some ice chips so you don't get dehydrated."

Barbara made a sarcastic face. "Gee, thanks."

I controlled the urges to roll my eyes at Barbara's brash attitudes. My hand returned to her back, applying pressure to comfort the soreness. My knuckles made up and down motion as I massaged her. Then I heard Nygma's voice uttering Lee's name so I whipped my head to the door. There was a Nygma there, entering the room. He was bewildered seeing her and tensed.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you," Nygma bitterly uttered.

He then shifted his gaze to Barbara and I, especially to Barbara. Barbara took a step backwards, while I moved to her front to protect her and her baby. He returned to glance at Lee.

"But for the record, you stabbed me first," Nygma pointedly said, pointing his finger towards Lee. He seemed to look very betrayed, but I was more worried about the fact they had stabbed each other.

Then I saw Oswald limped his way through the door, pushing it wide open. "If you two are quite done, we are actually here for Barbara," he interrupted. "Or more precisely what she stole from us."

Lee tried to stop them, raising her hand to prevent them from going forward and ordered them to leave.

"Gladly," Oswald answered. "Just as soon as Barbara gives us the…" He stopped and tilted his head to Nygma. "What's it called?"

"Pressure regulator valve," Nygma curtly answered.

"Right." He nodded at the long difficult name. "That."

Everyone is looking at the agitated pregnant woman behind me right now.

"I should have known that you would try to screw us over," accused Nygma, pointing his finger towards Barbara.

"You only noticed because you tried to screw me over first!" she snarled.

Nygma put on two fingers up in a teasing manner. "Second, technically."

"Okay, she's in the middle of having a baby," Lee attempted to stop them.

"And we are in the middle of trying to leave Gotham, and we can't do that without a crucial part of the submarine which will ferry us all away from here!" Oswald screamed, while marching towards us step by step.

I twirled around to frown at Barbara, feeling betrayed.

"Hand over the part… now." The criminal lord pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Barbara's abdomen.

Lee and I gasped in anger. "Don't point that at the baby," we chorused. What was he thinking? He could have accidentally pulled the trigger! As a mother, that just pissed me off.

"What? No, I did not!" he defended, lowering his weapon while trying to explain himself. "I... I was merely trying to make a general threatening gesture with a firearm."

"But you did, though," Nygma interjected, pointing out what he had accounted. "You pointed the gun at the baby."

Oswald huffed in frustration. "All right, fine. I'm sorry!" He apologized to the Barbara's baby bump. Then he angrily looked back up at us. "Now give us what we want!"

"No! You think I'm stupid enough to have the part on me?" Barbara shrieked. "It's hidden away, somewhere safe. And if you think you can torture me into telling you where, there is literally nothing more painful than what I am going through right now!"

"Agreed 100 per cent," I said, while Lee rushed to massage her back again.

At that moment, abruptly, an explosion occurred in the building.

* * *

The explosion shook the building, making all of us alert of the situation. The glass windows rattled behind us. I whipped my head towards the blonde lady to check on her condition, but Lee got that covered.

The speaker resonated.

_"Barbara Kean. Your time is up. There's no place for you to hide."_

Who the Hell was that? And what did he want with Barbara?

_"No one will save you. Nor mercy that will spare you. You simply cannot run from your sins. And you cannot run from me."_

I saw a wheel chair nearby and grabbed it. My heart was racing fast. Someone wanted Barbara and her child's life might be in danger.

"Sit," I commanded her and she did without question. Lee tried to contact Jim or anyone from the precinct but no one was replying. I radioed Hassan that something bad is going one and I needed him to protect the children in the apartment.

All of us briskly walked out of the room to escape from the back exit. Lee was pushing the wheel chair. Oswald and Nygma were following us from behind.

"Who are those guys?" Lee probed in concern.

"No idea," replied Barbara.

"Exactly how many people have you screwed over?"

"Present company excluded," Oswald butted in.

"There are 79 people in this building," Lee annoyingly aid.

"Well, fortunately, they seem to only be trying to kill one," Nygma pointed out.

"So, by all means, let's gather 'round the target," Oswald sarcastically said.

Lee suggested us to use the abandoned wing. I winced slightly because of all time; the wound on my left thigh felt prickly again. We could use a little help from the two men to distract the enemy while we escaped. But Oswald refused to help, of course. Barbara threatened not to reveal the location of the submarine part if they refused to help. In the end, they agreed. I mean, Nygma agreed, meanwhile Oswald seemed furious.

Lee and Barbara went forward first while I still stuck on the ground. I stared at the two striking men.

"You guys really want to leave Gotham by yourselves?" I asked, feeling a little sad. So many things had happened with me and them. "You know what? Don't answer that." I clenched and unclenched my left fist. "Bye." I limped hurriedly to match Lee's pace, leaving the two 'friends' behind.

* * *

Barbara's contractions are getting close and frequent. And we are still nowhere at the proper place to prepare for the childbirth. I rushed forward to check outside before the two ladies. There's a stretcher and ambulance car outside and no one, which is good. It's safer for us.

"What was your plan anyway?" I heard Lee asked when she brought Barbara out. At first I thought she was asking me. "You were going to be a fugitive with Nygma and Penguin?"

"Well, I'm not exactly the stay-at-home-and-bake-apple-pie type," Barbara responded while suppressing the pain of labor.

"Okay, like escaping in a submarine is a brilliant idea," I mockingly said.

The two ladies then were having a staring battles and something seemed to stir Lee. "Barbara, you can live here. You can have this baby here. Jim is not taking the baby away from you."

"You really believe that?" There was sadness on Barbara's face. She really wanted to keep her child. "You really think Captain Jim Gordon is gonna let a criminal raise his kid?"

But Jim wouldn't separate the mother from her child. That's just cruel.

"People are already shooting at my baby. I have to protect him…" Barbara rose from the wheel chair. "Or her. I have to be strong."

My eyes moistened. She is going to be a great mother. I hope my husband and son are all right in the apartment.

"Right, being strong does not mean you have to be a criminal," Lee coaxed. "Jim will help you. And so will I if you'll let me."

"Well, that's just weird." I could feel the lightness of her tone and face.

"Very weird," I added, smiling a little at the exchange of the new friendship.

"I know," Lee said.

Barbara smiled and looked down at her tummy. "Hey, baby, this is your Auntie Lee. Mommy tried to kill her once, maybe twice." She then winced in pain again.

"Okay, that's enough of that," the doctor uttered after letting out a tiny laugh. "Come on. We got to keep moving."

But Barbara was still breathing harshly and she looked up in alarmed. "I think this happening now."

* * *

The baby is a girl. And she is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. My heart swelled at the sight of the mother and her newborn baby girl. I remembered when Malik was brought into my life. It was pure joy. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations," Lee praised.

"Hi, there," Barbara greeted, bouncing the baby gently. "Guess I'm-a have to figure out what to call you."

Good vibes were in the air.

"Thank you," she expressed to Lee. And then she looked at me. "Thank you."

All of a sudden, there was a crash nearby and a man appeared. My eyes widened as I realized that he just jumped from the third story of the building, unharmed. I stood before Lee and Barbara. Then, I extracted a scalpel that I had hidden in my pocket. I could hear a loud breathing from the man. He was wearing some sort of mask.

When he turned around, I recognized the man. "Eduardo?" I said. I thought he had died.

"Not anymore," he replied. The mask made his voice sounded different.

Then there was a car speeding fast towards him and hit him, sending him a few feet away from us. I took a step back in appall. Is he dead? The car reversed and stopped before us. I was still in shock when Selina exited the car on our side while Alfred exited from the driver's seat.

"Come on," Selina urged, helping Barbara getting into the car. I snapped myself to focus and helped Selina.

"Get in the car now," Alfred instructed, walking towards the hit man. "I'll hold him off."

Then I entered the back seat while Lee will be driving.

"Alfred and I got this," Selina said. I still looked at her awkwardly due to our fight months ago.

Alfred ordered Selina to get into the car with us but she refused, telling us to leave before the transformed Eduardo gets us. I watched him in horror as he easily rose from the ground and stood straight as if the car didn't hit him less than a minute ago.

"Go," Selina urged, and Lee drove away.

"That's Eduardo Dorrance. He worked with that Walker bitch. The one who planted the chip in your and Nygma's head," I said in one breath. Lee sped up towards the Sirens. It is probably the safest place rather than the precinct. Then I saw a radio transmitter at the drink compartment. It must be connected with the one in the station. I grabbed it and radioed, "Hello? Anyone?"

"Muffin?" came the reply from the other side.

"Bullock. We just escaped from the hospital and on our way to Sirens," I informed. "And uh… You had to congratulate Jim, because he has a beautiful healthy baby girl."

There was a pause. "Will tell him." I could tell from his voice that he is ecstatic about it. I even imagined him running towards Jim to tell about the good news. "We're good here. And the reunification will start in no time."

* * *

I asked Lee to drop me off near my apartment before they went to Sirens. I dashed up the stairs to my family, when suddenly a blast could be felt. One blast followed by a few others. The situation made me remembered when Jeremiah blew up all the bridges. It felt like warzone again. I continued my rushed steps and barged in my apartment. My husband and the kids were watching out the window and all of them snapped their heads towards me.

"Babe," my husband uttered. And he hugged me. "I thought the reunification is happening. But why are the armies attacking us?"

"W-what?" I was utterly confused.

Then my son cried out at the crumbling and sounds of explosion. I darted to him and picked him up, hugging him close. And then I looked out at the window, locating the smokes and fires. Helicopters were hovering above the city and firing missiles to the other turfs.

"They didn't attack the Green Zone. But I think that Walker is still responsible for this," I surmised. "Because I saw Eduardo. He's still alive. So that means that all of this is on Walker."

"Should we stay here?" Hassan asked.

"I think we need to go to the GCPD. There's a underground path there. We should be safe." He nodded at my suggestion. "Okay, kids. Pack up light. We're going to the GCPD."

* * *

The following morning, the GCPD was packed with citizens. Since the armies had been blowing up buildings, the only safest place they know is the Green Zone, especially the GCPD. My family is already in the building since midnight. The officers were busy and Hassan and I had to help them.

I helped the medical team to examine a number of injured citizens. Jim told me that he had not received any updates from Barbara and Lee. Jim informed that all of this madness is a revenge and continuation of what Ra's Al Ghul's deeds. His daughter, Nyssa (or Walker as I know of her), is responsible. Since Barbara helped with the murder of her father, she wants to hurt her as well.

Alfred was severely injured, after fighting against Eduardo last night to save us. He is still unconscious in the ME lab. Bruce and Selina are with him at the moment. I kept on checking the kids, who were sitting by a bench near the empty water dispenser, when walking back and forth checking the injured people.

Once the medical team is not hectic, I withdrew myself and marched to the kids. "Everyone okay?" I asked. All of the nodded weakly.

"We're gonna die," Sean shakily whispered.

I stopped breathing for a second as I was shocked by his utterance. Before I get to say anything, Troy stood and suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"Troy!" I reproached, holding his wrist. I had noticed that there were tension between the two of them while I was looking at them from afar. Troy kept on glaring at Sean.

"I am sick of you," he snarled at the terrified blonde. "Nothing has yet happened to us and you kept on saying we're gonna die."

"Open your eyes and look outside!" shrieked Sean. Tears fell down his cheeks. "We're losing! We're gonna die."

I forcefully separated them, causing Sean to plop down on the bench and Troy took a few steps backwards. "Enough," I spat. Fighting back my own tears at their fight, I sat down next to Sean. "We are not going to die. Not if you're giving up. Don't ever say that again."

Troy was still in fumed so he moved a bit further away and leaned his back against the wall. I returned my gaze to Sean and patted his back. He wiped his tears and muttered his apologies.

"You have the right to be scared of all this. But please don't give up. I love all of you and I don't want to lose any of you," I softly said.

He wrapped his arms around me and wept on my shoulders. I guessed Dee Dee was feeling the misery too and wanted to join in the hug, so she climbed on my lap and I hugged both of them. I took a glance at Rue, who was walking towards Troy. Then they hugged too. Meanwhile Kid just sat by herself, staring into space. I let go of the two kids in my embrace and went to her. She looked at me curiously as I sat beside her.

"Don't hit me. I'm gonna give you a hug," I told her, slowly enclosing my arms around her back and pulled her small body to mine. Then I let her go, smiling slightly. She was still in her usual manner: curious.

"Muffin?" A deep baritone voice called my name. I shifted my gaze to the Alvarez. "Captain ordered everyone to go to the east wing, to get ready to go underground."

I nodded. "Okay. Are you showing us there? I don't know where it is."

"We're moving the injured people first. And then the others. The officers will start calling soon."

"I'll go help the medical team." Then I stood up, pulling Alvarez with me, away from the kids. "So what's in Jim's head?"

"Bring everyone to the bunker, distract the army, get General Wade and undid the invasion order."

Why shouldn't I be surprised?

"And save Lee, Barbara and his daughter," he continued.

"There's still no updates on them?" I was bewildered. "Someone has to go there. I can."

"Selina Kyle is already on her way there."

Okay. That eased me a little. I hoped they are all right.

* * *

While on my way to the captain's office after assisting the injured people to the bunker, I saw Oswald walking into Jim's office. Unexpectedly, I was happy to see him. He didn't leave Gotham using the submarine. But Nygma is not with him. I wondered if they had a fallout.

I called the children to wait at the east wing and to wait for instructions from the officers.

"What about you?" Troy asked.

"I'm helping them with what I can."

"I want to help…. too."

"You're helping me by taking care of the others. While I'm not there; while Hassan's not there; take care of them," I pleaded, patting his arm before going back to the main hall.

All the frontal officers were geared up and to my surprise (again), there's Nygma there with Oswald, holding a huge firearm.

"Hey."

I turned around to face my husband. "Hey. The kids are at east wing," I said. I caressed Malik who was sleeping in the baby carrier strapped around my husband's body.

"He's tired from the nonstop crying," he whispered. I placed a chaste kiss on my son's head. "Please don't go with them."

I know what he was referring to. The enemy had entered the gate and on their way to our barricade so Jim is ordering a group to hold the enemy off. I scoffed in my mind: How could I join them? I couldn't even properly fire a shot. "I won't," I responded. "I'm staying here."

* * *

Citizens kept on coming from different parts of the city and some of them were not doing well. Then, we got a group of people coming to the precinct. The one who led them here was Lee.

"Lee!" I rushed to hug her. "Where're Barbara and the baby?"

"Taken," she shakily replied. Then she gestured to the people behind her. "These people need help. The Narrows had lost."

"Let's get them in. I'll alert the medical team."

We helped the newcomers inside and checked on them. Most of them inhaled too much of the smoke and there was no severe injuries. I was passing them water, when the lights suddenly went out. Then I saw Bruce and Selina running out of the precinct. Bruce was holding a duffel bag and I noticed a familiar blue from the opening.

I saw Lucius and Lee so I approached them. "Did I just saw Bruce taking away Jeremiah's battery?"

"They are using it to blow Wayne Tower," Lucius answered.

I could only express my concern and surprised with my face because I was speechless.

"They know what to do with it," reassured Lee. "It had to be done to slow down the army."


	10. Chapter 10

_Day 389_

The army had started to run through Green Zone's barricades. After destroying most parts of the other territories, now they're attacking us. An hour ago Wayne Tower was blown already and slowed down the enemy, but they didn't stop, still marching towards us. Jim had returned with Barbara and their baby daughter a few minutes ago. He informed us that General Wade of the military for the reunification is dead and no one can order the army to stand down. The army is now less than a mile away towards Gotham Central buildings from all directions.

Jim ordered the rest of refugees to start moving to the tunnels underneath the GCPD, while him and a few others made an attempt to fight the army. Barbara, Lee, Hassan and I led the refugees to the exit. Everyone was terrified. I kept my hand clasped with Hassan's.

Lee decided to join the defense with Jim. Believe me, I wanted to just scream and cry, but it's not an appropriate time. Lee approached me and wrapped her arms around me. I released Hassan's hand and hugged her tighter. When we pulled apart, she put on her encouraging smile like she usually does to me.

"You have a wonderful family, Sarah. Take care of them," she said, tucking a strand of hair into my hijab. I just nodded, don't know what to say, but I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Barbara advanced to her slowly, with her newborn strapped against her body. She embraced my doctor friend, saying her gratefulness to her.

I kept my eyes at the door that Lee just exited. I still don't know the reasons why that Nyssa Al Ghul (or her deceased father) strongly wanted to destroy this island and its inhabitants, to the point of using the army. My friends – _our friends_ are out there on a suicide mission. They wouldn't stand a chance against the military force.

Just then, I caught Barbara's gaze. That moment, I knew we were thinking the same thing. Then she shifted her eyes to my husband and I followed her. My heart was racing faster when Hassan had the same expression as ours. If Nyssa Al Ghul is going to win anyway and we're going to die, we might as well die fighting.

We are going to join the defense.

Because… Gotham is us.

We are Gotham.

* * *

"Are you entirely sure about this?" Officer Riley asked again. Barbara had asked me to inform of our plan to the uniform officers since they trust me more than her. Officer Riley was surprised at our idea and couldn't help but asked the second time to confirm.

"The refugees agreed to fight with us. And we're going out there… with or without you," I answered with determination.

"One way or another, they're gonna find this tunnel anyway," a female officer tempted. She agreed with our actions.

Hassan appeared beside me. "This is what all of us want," he added. He enclosed his arm around my shoulders, supporting me.

Officer Riley stared at us for a moment and then to the evacuees behind us. He lifted his firearm. "I'll round up the others," he settled, walking away with the female officer.

I turned around to look at Barbara and gave her a nod. She tilted her head up with confidence and faced the other refugees.

"Now, let's get those pigs!" she announced, receiving a roar from the crowd.

All of us marched out from the tunnel with fire with us. We are not scared anymore. Those pests must know how strong we are. How dare they want to destroy our home? They should know that we, Gothamites, are not running away. Officer Riley was waiting for us at the foyer of the GCPD with the other officers. Then they led us, parading in front of us towards the entrance. Cold air greeted us as we stepped out. From afar, I could see our friends lining up before the enemy.

Wait for us, my friends.

"Shoulder to shoulder!" Officer Riley commanded. "Stand together!"

I felt Hassan grasped my hand for the nth time today. I entwined our fingers together, holding securely. And I felt a surge of force from within and it made me fearless and confident. I didn't know how it was going to end, but I have never felt as strong.

Malik was beginning to wake up and curious what was going on but he was behaving well – not crying or whiny. "I love you, baby," I whispered to him. "It's going to be all right…"

Then, I shifted my eyes to the leader of the enemy, Eduardo. I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed a little upset by our arrival, but he continued his instruction anyway.

"Fire."

No one made an attempt to attack us. Most of them appeared to be hesitated by the command. And I was comforted by their hesitation. I never stop praying in my heart that they would stop their attack against us.

"I said, fire!" Eduardo charged again, emphasizing his voice, though I knew he could slightly feel it; the feeling of defeat. No move was made from the other side again.

"You have a choice," Jim bellowed to the army. "You can stand with us, or you can stand with them."

It seemed like Eduardo had had enough so he himself raised his firearm with his troop, but the US military immediately charged their weapons towards them – the real enemy. This time I was confirmed that we got the military with our side.

Everyone cheered happily when our enemy dropped their weapons to the ground, finally throwing the white towel. Tears moistened my eyes as I laughed in relief. I hugged my husband and child tightly, crying and thanking God.

"We are Gotham!" We are Gotham!" the people chanted.

* * *

"What do you mean Kid's gone?" I pressed, my heart dropped before it beat faster than normal.

"We've looked for her everywhere," Rue exasperatedly said. "Troy is getting crazy. He's worry sick."

It was not even fifteen minutes after we were saved from Eduardo's troop. When I was approaching the kids to hug them, they weren't looking ecstatic. Dee Dee immediately ran to me and blurted that Kid is missing.

"I'm sure I could get Jim to dispatch a team to help us look for her," I reassured. "Where's Troy?"

"He's still looking for her. She's like a sister to him." Rue combed her hair backwards, sighing loudly. "He's going home to check if she's there."

I prayed that Kid is resting at home, sitting on her couch, staring into oblivion like she usually does, but no.

Kid is really missing.

* * *

_Five days after Reunification_

He's not Captain James W. Gordon anymore. He's _Commissioner_ James W. Gordon.

I felt delighted that he was officially appointed as the police commissioner of Gotham. He deserved this, more than anything. Everyone came to the event – those major characters who helped fight against Eduardo, even Nygma and Oswald. Even though they seemed displeased with the announcement while staring intently at Jim.

Journalists were flashing their cameras at Jim and the blue boys. They actually wanted to interview all of us but I refused. I might accidentally insult the government if they kept on asking.

After the journalists had dispersed, most of us were still at the City Hall. I bet Oswald is going to miss this place after settling here for a year. Malik was interested at sleeping little Barbara, Barbara's daughter. He stood by her carriage, talking inarticulately.

It's Barbara now, huh? Previously, his interest is Kid.

Kid is still missing. It has been five days. But we still have some teams looking for her. Hassan and I also helped during our free time.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when I overheard that Bruce is leaving Gotham. He was talking with Jim. I waited patiently until they finished their conversation, then I trailed behind the young Wayne. I tapped his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey," I warmly said. "Going so soon? Everyone is still here."

"Sarah," he responded. "I have something to take care of."

Why does his eyes hold so much sadness?

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you're leaving the city." I eyed him cautiously and I was curious. Busybody Sarah alert.

"I'm leaving the country."

"But you're coming back, right? I mean, Selina is here…" Then I noticed that he had a tensed facial expression. "Does Selina… know?"

"She'll understand," he murmured.

I sadly lowered my gaze, thinking how heartbroken Selina will feel after this. "I know you must have pondered about this thoroughly. You're smart for your age. But be safe, please."

He gave a curt smile before leaving the city hall.

* * *

_Two weeks after Reunification_

"Mrs. Weller!" I squealed delightedly, waving my arms up in the air to get her attention. She just came offshore from the mainland via a ferry. It seemed to me that she was having a bad mood. "Uh-oh. Her grumpy mood is on," I whispered to Hassan.

"I'll take out the secret weapon," responded him, bending down to pick up Malik from his carriage. "Malik, look. It's Mrs. Weller. Let's wave her."

The moment Mrs. Weller saw Malik, her face relaxed and a warm smile appeared. When she got close to us, she immediately went to him, ignoring Hassan and I.

"Hey, Champion. How you doing?" she cooed. It was one of her rarest sides, since she is always brusque and harsh. Malik clenched and unclenched his hands, reaching out for her. "Oh, you remember me."

She let go of her luggage and took Malik in her embrace. Malik giggled when she bounced him. She peeked at his carriage.

"You still have my gift. Mr. Caterpillar." I knew she was talking about Malik's plushy. "It's nice of you to treasure gift that you receive from someone," she added. "Not throwing it away like _someone I know did." _

And I knew she was talking about me. I had accidentally thrown away a shirt that she had given to me. "It was an accident! And I feel bad!" I said in defense.

"Oh, just be honest and say that you don't like it."

"I love it. It was a cute t-shirt and like I said the millionth time: _it was an accident!_" I cannot believed I just stomped my foot to throw a tantrum in public. "Look, it's been almost a year since I last saw you and I missed you but the first thing you did is pestering me!"

Mrs. Weller was dumbfounded at my outburst, while Hassan tried to calm me down. I narrowed my eyes at her, feeling very frustrated. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm, uh, sorry," mumbled Mrs. Weller. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft. I opened my eyes in surprise, suddenly feeling guilty to shout at her.

I sighed. "I didn't mean to raise my voice like that. I'm sorry." I lowered my gaze, staring at the ground. Then I felt thin arms enveloped me and my body was greeted by warmth and a familiar floral smell that I had missed so much.

"I missed you too, Girl," she whispered against my ears. I returned her embrace and hugged her tighter. "I had forgotten when was the last time I went to church to pray, but on the first day you were stuck here, I went there everyday. Glad to know that you made it, Girl." The fact that I am always in her prayer made me touched. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

She unwrapped her arms and I saw a slight smirk on her face. Her expression got me curious.

"What about us?" a voice spoken.

I swiftly turned to see the person. My eyes watered when I saw their smiling faces. "Father. Mother."

"Don't you miss us, Princess?" Father said. Hassan's parents were there as well. All of us ran to each other, hugging each other, expressing how relieved we were to see each other again. I missed them so much. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed being spoiled by my parents.

* * *

"Oh my Lord. Look at that ugly sight!" Mrs. Weller exclaimed. We were back at our apartment. They had brought different kinds of food and the food that I had missed so much is meat! I sobbed while putting the grilled lamb into my mouth, saying how much I love meat.

Mrs. Weller was disgusted by me. "Don't blame me. It's more than a year since I ate meat," I said with my food in my mouth.

Hassan's father laughed at my antics.

"Don't talk with your food in your mouth, Sarah," Mother softly chided. "And chew properly. You're gonna get indigestion eating like that."

Obediently I followed Mother's instruction.

"Wow…" I heard Troy breathed out.

I glanced at him, who was sitting at the sofa. The dining table cannot fit all of us so Hassan, Father and the street kids were sitting at the living room.

"You are not the Sarah I know," he said. "That is so…" He seemed to be having difficulties in finding the right word. "… disappointing."

What does that supposed to mean? Wait… I hope he's not going to tell all the dangerous things I did here in Gotham to my parents and parents-in-law. "Well, clearly, you don't me knew me well enough," I blurted before he said anything.

I narrowed my eyes at him when he tried to open his mouth, giving him a pointed look. He snickered but he seemed to get it so he returned to his food. I turned to look at my Father who was talking animatedly with Hassan. I smiled at their friendliness together. Mother and Hassan's mother were busy playing with Malik, while Hassan's father sat beside me, giving me more food. He kept on saying, "Eat more," to me. He was worried since all of us looked thin. He had told me that he always wanted a daughter but all of his children are male, so having a daughter-in-law made him happy.

"Are you guys staying here after this?" Mrs. Weller asked. The question was for Hassan and I.

"Sarah and I have talk about this. We intended to stay here for a few days if that's okay," Hassan answered on our behalf. I knew that we didn't have the legal rights yet to stay at this place because of the No Man's Land and we couldn't get to Hassan's apartment since it's in Penguin's turf. "Yesterday, we checked my apartment in Diamond and it was a mess, but nothing was damaged. We're gonna return there once it's ready," he resumed.

I know Father was about to say his disagreement of us deciding to remain here. "We've talk about this. And this is _our _decision," I emphasized, while staring intently at him. He made a surrendered face and sighed.

"I heard the US military is gonna help Gotham arresting criminals for a period of six months. Call it a cleaning campaign," said my father-in-law. "They gonna improve the security in Blackgate and Arkham, as well."

That's good news. At least with less worry, the state could focus on rebuilding the bridges. Malik suddenly made a high pitch laugh. Something about his grandmothers must have overly amused him. He giggled until he coughed on his own saliva. I had to lightly scold them for making him laugh too much.

"Oh, by the way, Malik can walk a few steps now," I informed after chugging down a few gulps of watermelon juice.

"Really?" the two mothers squealed and then they continued on complimenting Malik on how amazing he is.

It's not always that the house got this lively and lovely. And I like it. I felt in content as I continued eating the lamb. Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on that bowl of oxtail soup.

* * *

**I have decided to make another one. Woot! Woot!**

**Only Human: Versed **


End file.
